


American Boy

by Kaerubanzai



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 64,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerubanzai/pseuds/Kaerubanzai
Summary: Hola a todos los Chalastors de todas las redes!!Estoy aquí de nuevo, ofreciéndoles esta historia. Es un Alternative Universe.No espero que les agrade a todos.No se si será Lemmon, pero le voy a poner el label de contenido adulto... por que capaz que se me escapa el AngelDust interno que me cargo y esto se descontrola :vEl título salió de la canción con ese nombre, la escuché con el cast de Glee y whoa!!Todos los personajes que salgan aquí son propiedad de mamá Vivzie.No habrá OC's en esta historia.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie/Von Eldritch, CherryBomb/Baxter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Blonde Hair

El camino parecía no tener fin.

Poco más de tres mil kilómetros de viaje, pesaban ya sobre mi espalda y mis hombros.

No es que me estuviese quejando, habitualmente mi cuerpo resiste muchas horas de actividad física, no me considero un debilucho. Pero la idea de abandonar Los Ángeles, tan poblada y tan bulliciosa, y volver a la ciudad de la que mis generaciones pasadas tuvieron que huir, era simplemente un fastidio y tensaba mis hombros.

El silencio en el auto comenzaba a molestarme. Encendí la radio. El estruendoso berrido de una mujer en barítonos me fastidió. Lo apague de nuevo y busque en la portezuela uno de mis CD's. "No entiendo esa música" pensé mientras deslizaba el disco dentro del estéreo del auto.

De las bocinas la cadenciosa tonada de "So What" de Miles Davis, inundó mi mente, borrando los pensamientos desagradables que llevaba ya horas, rumiando.

Frente a mí, la vieja ciudad de Nueva Orleans, se extendía cada vez más cerca, devorándome. Nuevamente me sentí incómodo, a pesar de mi atmósfera musical y el olor a cuero de los asientos de mi auto.

Según la aplicación de navegación, tenía que doblar solo un par de veces más hacia la derecha.

El vecindario era agradable, de nivel medio-alto, las casas tenían pequeños jardines alrededor. Y algunos niños corrían arrojándose pelotas de colores. Eran pocos niños para tratarse de un vecindario de ese tipo. "El resto de los niños deben estar dentro de las casas, pegados a algún dispositivo electrónico." Fruncí el ceño ante esa idea mientras me preparaba para subir el auto a la cochera del numero 666 en la calle Blake.

Desde que mi abogada me dio la dirección de la casa donde estaría viviendo mientras el programa de protección a testigos estuviese en marcha, no pude evitar reírme con sorna.

Apagué el motor y suspiré, apoyando la frente en el volante. Abrí la portezuela, y muchos envases de café enlatado cayeron sobre el suelo de guijarros blancos.

Me paré en la acera y estiré las piernas. Encendí un cigarrillo y aspiré profundamente.

El clima era casi igual que en LA, pero aquí el aire olía distinto, como a cebolla y ajo sazonándose en una sartén. Exhalé una bocanada de humo, mientras echaba una ojeada al final de la calle.

Un par de cuadras al norte, siguiendo la calle, se alzaban las enormes casas que en algún momento pertenecieron a los grandes empresarios, propietarios de los campos de algodón. Las luces de la calle comenzaron a encenderse. Al igual que en las ventanas de esas casas.

Me agache para apagar la colilla en el suelo. Y me dirigí al auto, para tirarla en la lata de café donde las había colocado todo el viaje, estaba casi llena.

Reuní toda la basura en una bolsa y me acerqué nuevamente a la acera. A colocarla en el contenedor que estaba justo del otro lado de la calle.

El rugido de varios motores llamó mi atención. Varios autos descapotables se aproximaban a baja velocidad. Fuera del aspecto sofisticado que tenían, me llamó más la atención lo que hacían mientras avanzaban tan despacio sobre la calle.

Estaban cantando.

En un Pontiac Solstice, una chica de piel grisácea, con el cabello decolorado hasta ser casi blanco, iba al volante, mientras su acompañante, una chica de complexión robusta pero con una cintura esbelta, con el cabello pintado de naranja y rosa chillón cantaba, sentada en el respaldo del asiento del copiloto.

Al lado, casi a un metro de distancia, a bordo de un Mazda Mx un chico con gafas de laboratorio tomaba el volante con una mano, mientras subía el volumen a la pista sin letra que cantaban los demás. A su lado también sentada sobre el respaldo del copiloto, una chica con el cabello rubio y las puntas pintadas de rosa chillón, hacía la segunda voz.

Empezaba a pensar que aquello era una tontería de adolescentes, aunque todos rondaran por los veintes, mínimo. Pero me intrigaba que un grupo de esa edad cantara esa canción en específico. "Dont' Stop Believin", de Journey. Me recargué en el contenedor, observando el espectáculo.

En el auto que lidereaba, un Porsche Boxter Cabriolet de dos plazas, color rojo. Un joven de cabello negro vestido en diferentes tonos de verde, sostenía el volante con una mano, y con la otra marcaba el ritmo, mientras cantaba las partes de voz masculina.

En el asiento del copiloto, una chica vestida al estilo Grease, con una pañoleta cubriéndole el cabello, se acomodaba tímidamente para sentarse en el respaldo del asiento, como las demás. Se notaba de lejos que no sabía como acomodarse, pues sonreía insegura, mientras trataba de descifrar como acomodar las piernas, sin perder el decoro, y sin caerse de vuelta en el asiento.

A su alrededor, la música y las voces aumentaban. Parece que la voz principal era la de esa chica que se debatía entre su integridad física o moral. Sonreí. La miré tomar aire y comenzar a cantar, sonriendo.

"Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night"

Abrí la boca, sorprendido. Aquella chica tenía una voz poderosa y especial. Levantaba las manos con gracia frente a su pecho, mientras su voz resonaba en la calle y en mis oídos.

"Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night"

En este punto, por alguna razón volteó en mi dirección, me sonrió durante los 2 segundos que le fue posible, pues el chico al volante, acababa de acelerar de pronto, haciéndola gritar y echar sus manos hacia atrás para no resbalar, la pañoleta en su cabeza se zafó, liberando su largo cabello rubio, natural en su caso.

\- ¡Hey Harold, no seas idiota! – La chica del cabello blanco le gritó levantando el puño.

\- Charlie casi se cae, deja de echar carreras con Baxter. – El chico se rió, y tomó a su acompañante de la mano para volver a sentarla apropiadamente en el asiento, depositando un beso suave en su cabeza.

Los autos continuaron su camino a velocidad normal, sin cantar más. Uno a uno fueron estacionándose en las distintas casonas sobre la colina.

Crucé la calle, una mujer pelirroja y menuda me esperaba junto al auto.

\- Buenas noches. – Saludé masajeando mi cuello.

La mujer era muy bajita, aproximadamente 1.40 m y su cabello pelirrojo natural, brillaba a pesar de la poca luz que daban las farolas. Debía tener alrededor de 30 años, pero su aspecto era como de una niña de secundaria.

\- Buenas noches, caballero. – Hizo una reverencia apenas perceptible. Le sonreí de vuelta, ya nadie tenía esa clase de modales, en pleno 2017.

\- Supongo que usted debe ser Niffty. - Sus ojos color miel se iluminaron cuando asintió.

Nos acercamos a la puerta y ella la abrió con la llave que me entregó en seguida, tenía un llavero con forma de hacha. No pude evitar reírme un poco.

Dentro, la casa era espaciosa, elegante y amueblada al estilo minimalista. La fiscalía no había reparado en gastos, con tal de que declarara a su favor, cuando el momento llegara. Sonreí, al menos mi estilo de vida no cambiaría con respecto al que tenía en LA.

\- Notará que la despensa está bien equipada, y todo lo que pueda ocupar está ya en su sitio. Que tenga una buena noche, señor Alastor. Mi casa es la que está justo en frente. Si necesita algo, estos son los contactos de emergencia, y mi numero del móvil para la mensajería instantánea. – Me extendió un pequeño tablero magnético, tenía puros números y nombres clave para cada uno. De manera que, si alguien irrumpía, no sospechara de aquellos contactos.

Me di la vuelta y la pelirroja se había marchado.

Frente al espejo del baño, observé mi rostro. No tenía nada especial. El cabello marrón, la piel ligeramente trigueña, la complexión delgada, con poco músculo.

Después de darme una ducha, me puse un pijama, subí a la cama y me cubrí con una manta ligera.

La imagen del cabello de la chica de un rato antes, se instaló en mi cabeza mientras caía en un sueño profundo.

NOTAS

:D este es un viaje introspectivo muy raro. Si se lo encontraron por casualidad, dejen su comentario.


	2. My Girl

Recargada en el asiento, tarareaba la letra de la canción que yo había interrumpido, por idiota.

Tomó mi mano libre y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. La miré con una sonrisa, que ella respondió acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Harold, mañana comienza el semestre, ¡Que emocionante! – apretó mis dedos entre los suyos.

\- Que lástima que el campus sea tan grande y estemos en los extremos. Podemos quedar en el café del pescadito naranja, está casi en el centro. – Siguió tarareando la misma canción hasta que reduje la velocidad frente a la mansión de su familia.

Charlotte Magne, era mi novia desde la secundaria. Nuestra relación actualmente era prácticamente igual, a como fue desde el principio. Con la diferencia de que, eventualmente me dejaba quedarme a dormir, a escondidas de su ama de llaves y su institutriz, un par de arpías, llamadas Razzle y Dazzle.

En esas ocasiones, leíamos espalda con espalda o veíamos alguna película de miedo, pues a ella le gustaban, pero no para verlas sola.

Recientemente, durante una de esas 'pijamadas', como ella les llamaba. Tuve la oportunidad de besarla durante una cantidad considerable de tiempo, mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el mío, tomándola de la cintura y la espalda. Ella había correspondido, pero no dio indicios de querer algo más. Por lo que dormimos tomados de las manos esa vez. Nunca le he puesto una mano encima, no de esa forma. Y la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones sobre el tema, son rápidamente atajadas y desechadas por ella.

Suspiré y detuve la marcha. Charlie se observaba las manos, sumida en sus pensamientos. Acerqué mi mano a su rostro y le acomodé el cabello detrás de la oreja. Ella de inmediato me miró, sonrojada.

\- No quisiera que las vacaciones terminaran... - En sus ojos la humedad aumentó, haciéndolos más brillantes.

La atraje hacia mí y acaricié su cabello. Habíamos hecho muchas cosas en ese corto período de seis semanas. Ella estudiaba arte dramático y yo cinematografía en la universidad local.

Durante esas seis semanas tomamos cursos juntos. De iluminación y de baile de salón, entre otros. Pasamos juntos todos y cada uno de los días de esas seis semanas, pues los padres de Charlotte pasaban casi todo su tiempo en viajes de negocios, y la idea de que se quedara sola con sus vigilantes, me resultaba muy desagradable.

Acampamos con el resto del grupo en la ribera y pasamos varias noches en una cabaña de playa que pertenecía a mi familia.

Bajo la excusa de poder estar junto al mar y nadar un poco, logré ver el cuerpo de Charlie en un traje de baño color rojo, estilo BayWatch, pero mucho más cubierto. Aún así era algo, y lo disfruté mientras duró.

-Vamos querida. Ya son las diez, y tus clases empiezan a las siete. – Gruñó en mi pecho, haciéndome reír.

Bajé del auto y le di la vuelta para abrirle la puerta. Le ofrecí mi mano libre y la tomó con elegancia, para levantarse del asiento. Acto seguido, cerré la puerta y ambos hicimos una profunda reverencia. Nos quedamos en silencio un par de segundos, y nos reímos a la par. Ella se recargó en mi hombro, agarrándose el abdomen.

\- Mañana yo entro a las diez, pero puedo llevarte a tus clases si quieres. – Charlotte me sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

\- Me sabe mal despertarte temprano, se lo dormilón que eres, y conozco tu mal despertar. – Sentí un poco de pena ante aquella declaración, y supongo que me sonrojé, por que ella sonrió y se acercó para besarme en la mejilla.

La atajé en seguida, tomando su barbilla y besándola en los labios. Sus manos fueron inmediatamente sobre mi pecho, para separarnos, como siempre.

Pero no lo hicieron. Al contrario, subieron por mi cuello y se enroscaron en mi cabello, acercándome a ella.

Yo estaba paralizado, aquello era muy extraño, no sabía dónde poner mis manos. Su espalda tibia tembló cuando puse mi mano sobre ella. Mi otra mano se instaló en su cintura.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, cuando ella abrió la boca y su lengua pasó tímidamente sobre mis labios. La apreté todavía más contra mí. Ella temblaba. Cerré mis ojos y disfruté el momento.

\- Señorita Charlotte, buenas noches. – El ama de llaves acababa de arrancarla de mis brazos, y se la llevaba dentro de la casa.

-Joven Von Eldritch... - Hizo una breve reverencia de pasada, mientras continuaba su camino a la puerta con Charlotte a rastras. Ella me sonrió y me dijo adiós con la mano. Correspondí.

Jalé aire profundo y lo retuve lo más posible, ayudando a mi corazón a calmarse. Debía irme a casa ya.

La ironía de todo esto, es que mi casa estaba justo a la izquierda de la suya. Subí al auto y conduje en reversa para estacionarme en la cochera.

Adentro, era ya la hora de la cena.

Mis padres, al contrario que los vecinos, estaban siempre en casa a las diez, y la cena se tomaba religiosamente a las 10:30. Saludé a mi madre y la besé en la mejilla, mi padre y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo a manera de saludo, y me palmeó la espalda de esa manera tan reconfortante. Siempre fue su manera de expresarme el orgullo que sentía sobre mi persona. Mi hermana Helsa era 5 años menor que yo, y pasaba el día estudiando para entrar a la universidad. Cenamos y subí a mi habitación.

Entré a la ducha, donde solté al fin, mi gruñido de frustración. No es que quisiera que llegara más allá, pero hasta ahora era lo más cerca que habíamos estado desde siempre. Salí de la ducha y me puse un pijama. Subí a la cama y me cubrí con una manta ligera. La imagen de Charlotte con los ojos cerrados, besándome, se fijó en mi mente, mientras caía en un sueño profundo.

NOTAS:

Esto sigue siendo un sueño etéreo chicos. Si llegaron aquí, dejen un comentario.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. The Weirdo

\- ¡Vaaaaaagieeeeeee! –

Esa vocecita, marcaba el momento de mi rutina matutina, en el que debía bajar y tomar las llaves de auto.

Me había desacostumbrado, después de 6 semanas de no escucharla, y en cambio verla irse con ese tonto de Von Eldritch, que por alguna razón era negligente con su cuidado haciendo tonterías como la de la noche anterior, en la que Charlie pudo haberse caído del auto.

Subí al Pontiac y presioné el botón para abrir la cochera, Charlotte estaba afuera, vestida con un traje de dos piezas, con tela a cuadros color coral. Pantalón hasta la cintura y un saco corto con mangas de tres cuartos. Se veía linda. Subió al auto y me sonrió.

\- Hoy es el día Vags - Se revolvió en el asiento, divertida.

\- Abrocha tu cinturón, Charlie. – Estar con ella hacía que mi mal genio se calmara un poco.

Avanzamos por la calle y paramos en la última casa de la colina.

-Crimiiiiiniiiiii –

Tardó aproximadamente unos cuarenta segundos en salir. Su atuendo hizo que Charlie diera un respingo y se escandalizara. Y le silbara, alabando su estilo.

Llevaba una minifalda y top en color beige, con botines negros, su cabello, seguía pintado de rosa y naranja.

\- ¿Cuándo te pintarás el cabello de una forma que no me haga querer ponerme las gafas? – Gruñí. Charlie se rió y saludo a Crimini con high five.

Charlie tenía la costumbre de cantar en el auto, a todo pulmón, sin importarle nada. Cantar era su pasión.

La canción elegida de esta mañana era Roar de Katy Perry.

Crimini también cantaba, pero la apoyaba con la segunda voz.

"I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!"

Se zafó el cinturón y se puso de pie, sosteniéndose del parabrisas, mientras su voz alcanzaba el punto máximo.

Crimini la coreaba, animada también.

-Charlie siéntate, por favor. – No me escuchó y siguió cantando.

"You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground"

Meneaba sus caderas con los ojos cerrados. Reduje la velocidad, para evitar accidentes.

En una de las casas que se alzaban calle abajo, un tipo que nunca había visto, se detuvo a observarla.

Charlie continuaba bailando y cantando. Nunca perdía la entonación. Señaló a Crimini mientras bailaba y señaló al tipo, quien sonrió más ampliamente y la saludó con la mano.

Algo en mí, envió señales de advertencia, y aceleré para sacar a Charlie de su vista. Para su mala suerte, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de lado sobrepasando el borde de la portezuela.

Grité y extendí mi mano.

Parpadeé, y frené en seguida.

Al salir del auto me congelé y un escalofrío subió por mi espalda.

El tipo sostenía a Charlie en sus brazos. Estaba ilesa.

Ni el tipo ni Charlie decían nada. Pasaron aproximadamente 5 segundos, lo que me tomó superar el shock de casi haber herido a Charlie, para adelantarme y separarlos.

El tipo la bajó, depositando sus pies en el suelo. Ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

\- Existen unas cosas llamadas cinturones de seguridad, señorita. Y creo que bailar sobre un auto en movimiento no es muy prudente. – Su voz era agradable, suave y embriagante.

Charlie sonrió poco a poco, avergonzada. El tipo le sonrió y se dio la media vuelta. Y volvió a la acera.

-Charlie, llegamos tarde. Dije con mi tono de enfado. – Ella dio un respingo y subió al auto. Arranqué en seguida.

El silencio entre las tres, imperó hasta que entramos a los terrenos de la universidad.

El campus, a pesar de ser tan temprano, estaba lleno de estudiantes. Nos estacionamos frente al edificio de artes dramáticas y nos separamos de Crimini, quien estudiaba literatura inglesa en el edificio del fondo.

-Vaggie, ¿Estas bien? - Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, y asentí varias veces. Ella corrió levantando los brazos saludó a otra amiga de nuestra misma clase.

No había explicación lógica.

¿Ese sujeto era Flash? Era imposible que la hubiese alcanzado a atrapar, desde la acera donde estaba parado, distaban al menos unos diez metros a donde Charlie iba a caer. Apreté los labios y seguí a Charlie a la primera clase.

La primera hora de clase hizo que olvidara aquella locura. Todos nos saludaban y preguntaban como había ido el verano. Charlie sonrió para sí misma, toda la clase.

NOTAS:

Turururuu :/


	4. Big Mouth

A las once, después de mi primera clase, crucé el campus y me acerqué al café del pececito naranja, como le llamaban todos, por el cómico logo que tenía su letrero.

Mandé un mensaje de texto a Charlotte y esperé. Algunas de las chicas de nuevo ingreso, merodeaban con las hojas y el manual del universitario en las manos. Casi todas eran muy lindas, y ese gesto de vulnerabilidad en sus caras, las hacía ver aún mejor.

Suspiré y miré la carta. Pediría un café expreso para mí y un té con leche para Charlotte. Yo lo odiaba, pero era su bebida favorita.

Su dulce voz, llegó a mí desde la multitud. El traje que usaba hoy, me parecía demasiado extraño.

-Hola cariño - me besó rápido en la mejilla y se sentó junto a mí. Entrelazamos nuestras manos de inmediato. Vaggie se sentó frente a nosotros y se colocó audífonos para jugar en su Nintendo DS, siempre hacía eso para darnos nuestro espacio y que pudiésemos hablar a nuestras anchas.

Nuestras bebidas llegaron y estábamos por comenzar a tomarlas, cuando Crimini azotó sus libros en la mesa. Haciendo que nuestras tazas temblaran.

\- Esta aquí chicas. – Vaggie se quitó los audífonos y todos observamos a Crimini.

\- ¿Quién? - inquirí

\- El tipo raro que salvó a Charlie en la mañana. Es uno de los profesores en mi facultad. – Y dio unos pequeños brinquitos.

-Es taaaaan guapo, se llama Alastor, y también les va a dar los talleres de expresión corporal en tu facultad, Charlie. – Y diciendo esto, picó a Charlie en un costado.

Charlie se quedó en silencio. La observé de reojo, y noté que se ruborizaba.

Un profundo sentimiento de aversión, alcanzó mi boca y escupí lo primero que me vino a la mente.

-Si, Charlotte, talvez de enseñe algo más que expresiones corporales. – De inmediato me arrepentí de lo que había dicho. Pero era tarde.

Charlotte se puso de pie y me fulminó con la mirada. Tragué saliva y quise tomarle de la mano. pero me esquivó.

Vaggie me sujetó del abrigo evitando que fuera tras ella.

\- ¿Qué carajo Vags? – Ella también la seguía con la mirada.

\- Yo voy por ella. – La miré con desconfianza.

\- Trataré de hacer que te perdone, pero aún así debo decirte que eres un bocazas y deberías aprender a controlarte. La siguió despacio hacia el edificio de telecomunicaciones, en donde estaba el baño más cercano.

NOTAS: 

I'm loosing it :D


	5. Chase Me

Dentro del edificio, el clima estaba encendido. Sentí frío, y froté mis brazos mientras avanzaba buscando a Charlie.

Debía de haber entrado a llorar al baño más cercano, como pasaba siempre que Harold actuaba de esa forma tan impulsiva.

La busqué ahí, pero no estaba.

Volví al pasillo principal y avisté su cabello.

Levanté una ceja mientras la seguía. Actuaba de una forma extraña, avanzaba despacio, casi agachada. ¿Qué rayos?

Caminé rápido hasta casi alcanzarla, cuando lo ví. El tipo raro de esta mañana, Alastor o como se llame, platicaba con una de las locutoras de la radio universitaria. Ella reía y lo guiaba por el pasillo hacia los elevadores.

-Por aquí profesor, en la octava planta tenemos todo el equipo y las cabinas. –

Se cerró la puerta y Charlie corrió hacia las escaleras. Evidentemente lo estaba siguiendo. Subí tras ella lo más rápido que pude. Pero mi condición no era tan buena como la de ella. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las actividades extracurriculares que había tomado. En su casa había trofeos de todo, atletismo, ballet, danza contemporánea, tap, natación, en fin. Hasta de concursos de deletrear.

Cuando al fin llegue al octavo piso, jadeando, ella estaba agachada espiando por la puerta de una de las cabinas aisladas. Desde donde estaba no podía escuchar absolutamente nada, y en su cara se dibujaba la frustración.

\- Vaya, que interesante. – dije.

Charlie se sobresaltó y se paró de un brinco, quedando completamente a la vista de las personas dentro de la cabina.

\- Yo... er... - Charlie intentaba explicarse, en vano. Mientras con las manos, dibujaba círculos en el aire. Nunca la había visto tan nerviosa.

La puerta detrás de ella se abrió y en su cara se dibujó el terror y la vergüenza. Aquella voz suave y agradable la llamó.

-Hey, la chica que canta y se cae de los autos en movimiento. – En la cara de Charlie el rubor natural de sus mejillas, se intensificó.

\- ¿Charlotte Magne? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - La locutora se acercó a saludarla

\- ¿Será que vienes a cantar en vivo como en tu primer año en el campus? – Charlie se relajó, tenía una excusa para estar ahí.

\- Si, claro. – La miré de reojo. Una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

\- Excelente, el profesor Alastor tomará la coordinación del programa vespertino. Solo serán 60 minutos al aire cada lunes. Y necesita temas e invitados. – Alastor le había extendido la mano.

-Alastor, es un placer. Lamento no haberme presentado esta mañana. – en su cara, todo el tiempo parecía haber una sonrisa.

\- Charlotte... er, ¡Charlie! Charlie Magne, es un placer. – Estiró su mano despacio para encontrar la de él.

Estrecharon sus manos, y noté algo extraño. Un brillo cruzó en los ojos de ambos, durante una milésima de segundo. Se soltaron las manos en seguida.

Creo que la cara de Charlie nunca había estado tan roja. Contuve una risa. En un ambiente como este, sería muy difícil que ese rarito le pudiera hacer algún daño.

\- Estoy por empezar el programa de hoy, es una suerte que decidieras aparecer justo ahora. ¿Cantarías para mí? – En seguida abrió los ojos y reformuló su pregunta al vuelo.

\- Para mi programa, quiero decir. – Charlie había contenido la respiración, aún más ruborizada que al principio y la soltó con una risita nerviosa.

-Seguro, ¿Alguna sugerencia? – El sonrió mirándola a los ojos, y respondió.

\- Cualquier cosa que tu tengas ganas de cantar. – Y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Charlie, invitándola a sentarse frente a uno de los micrófonos de la cabina.

Esperé afuera, y conecté mis audífonos al móvil. Sintonicé la estación de la universidad a la que se podía acceder por redes sociales y en la página web de la universidad. Y esperé a que terminara una pieza de música clásica.

Adentro, Charlie y el profesor, platicaban relajadamente. La hizo reír un par de veces, hasta que le hizo una señal y ella preparó sus audífonos y acomodó el micrófono a una distancia prudente.

NOTAS:

:)


	6. Broadcasting

Esta chica sabía cómo funcionaba la cabina, hizo unas pruebas rápidas al audio, y ajustó algunas cosas sobre el control. Notó que la observaba y sonrió.

-No es mi primera vez, profesor. – Sonreí ante su confianza.

-En un programa de radio, quiero decir. – El rubor en su rostro era simplemente hermoso.

Le indiqué el tiempo y comencé

"Muy buenos días, campus, mi nombre es Al... y esta será la hora más interesante que tendrán el día de hoy. Ya que nos acompaña en cabina, nada más y nada menos que la señorita Charlie Magne, saluda a los radioescuchas querida"

Ciertamente no tenía idea de quien era esta chica, pero la chica locutora que me había invitado, abrió mucho los ojos. Y me hizo señas para que mirar la pantalla de las estadísticas.

El indicador de las personas sintonizadas se elevaba con rapidez.

¿Quién era esta chica?

"Buenos días, campus, y bienvenidos de vuelta a clases, mi nombre es Charlie, y es un verdadero placer estar de vuelta con ustedes por este medio. Espero que hayan tenido una excelente mañana. Los invito a ser amables con los juniors y les indiquen donde quedan todos los edificios, todos sabemos lo difícil que puede ser para algunos la primera semana de clases.

El día de hoy, me encuentro en cabina con el Profesor Alastor, quien tomará este programa, que todos extrañábamos, desde que el profesor Angel, nos dejó... para seguir sus sueños."

Dicho esto, se rió un poco.

Tendría que preguntar después quien era ese Angel que solía llevar la batuta de mi progama.

Continué al hilo.

"Es un placer para mí, anunciar que la señorita Magne no está aquí solo para platicar. Sino que cantará para nosotros en un rato más. Mientras tanto, disfruten la siguiente melodía"

Estaba por seleccionar una de mis canciones favoritas, cuando ella se me adelantó. Me quedé helado, esperando que no fuera alguna de esas canciones estruendosas y rompiera por completo el ambiente de mi programa.

"Fly me to the Moon" de Frank Sinatra, comenzó, disipando mi tensión. Me dedicó una breve mirada de indulgencia y sonrió. Apagué los micrófonos y la observé. Se había puesto de pie, y abrió la puerta de la cabina, cerrándola tras de sí.

La observé un par de segundos, mientras conversaba afuera con su amiga del cabello decolorado.

\- Ella estuvo casi todo su primer año aquí con nosotros. Tiene mucho talento y carisma. – La locutora se encontraba de pie junto a mí.

\- La ciudad entera se detenía, para atender el programa vespertino de los lunes, y ni siquiera lo dirigía ella. –

Dicho esto, sonrió con nostalgia. Afuera, la señorita Magne echaba brinquitos alrededor de su amiga, apretando sus manos contra sus mejillas rosadas.

\- ¿Y porque los abandonó? – De pronto me dieron ganas de fumar un cigarrillo.

\- Tiene por novio a uno de los grandes herederos de la ciudad, el mayor de los Von Eldritch. Es muy posesivo y la convenció de abandonar el proyecto, además de que siempre... - Hizo una pausa, y frunció el ceño.

\- Hablas del diablo y se aparece. –

Volteé justo para observar la escena, el joven con cabello negro y gabardina verde de la noche anterior, se acercaba a la señorita Magne y la tomaba de una muñeca. Forcejearon un momento y ella se zafó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ella retrocedía, mientras el movía sus labios, mordaz. Desde dentro de la cabina, no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero sí podía leer sus expresiones faciales.

La chica de piel grisácea se preparaba para intervenir, abriendo la boca con la indignación más pura que había visto en mi vida.

Pero Magne se adelantó y lo abofeteó.

El tipo se quedó de pie en el pasillo con los ojos abiertos y la mano en la mejilla. Y las dos chicas entraron a la cabina. La canción terminaba.

La locutora y yo, nos miramos por un segundo, en el rostro de ella se asomaba una pizca de felicidad burlona.

La situación estaba muy tensa, aquella hermosa rubia tenía la cara enrojecida y apretaba los dientes para no echarse a llorar. Detrás de ella, su amiga apretaba los puños, pero no sabía como intervenir.

En realidad, lo dije sin pensar... simplemente no pude evitarlo.

\- Hey, Magne. ¿Cómo queda un mago después de comer? – Se hizo un breve e incómodo silencio.

Usando mi voz especial para estos casos, agregué

\- ¡Magordito! – Y sonreí ampliamente. Levantando mis brazos a los lados.

En su cara, aparecieron en orden, la duda, seguida de el desconcierto, seguida de la sorpresa, y al final soltó una carcajada.

Se rió mucho. Ya estábamos al aire y ella no podía parar.

La miré fijamente y se ruborizó, parando de inmediato

Se recuperó rápido después de eso, y retomó nuevamente su papel en el programa. Los siguientes cuarenta minutos, apenas y me percaté de que el tiempo pasó. Escucharla hablar sobre las cosas interesantes que se podían hacer en el campus, los grupos de discusión de literatura y películas. Esta chica lo sabía todo. Y la estadística de radioescuchas, subía a un ritmo constante..

"Muy bien, profesor Al, queda justo el tiempo para la canción que he prometido para esta transmisión." Mientras hablaba, abrió el catálogo de pistas en la consola táctil frente a ella.

Esta vez sería mi turno. Elegí la pista rápidamente, sin dejarla repelar. Me miró con la boca abierta, que se transformó rápidamente a una sonrisa de reto aceptado.

Magne cantó fuerte y decidida "I Have a Dream" de ABBA. Con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas en su pecho.

Una profunda sensación de calidez me invadió mientras aquella graciosa criatura desplegaba todo su encanto, sin saberlo.

Afuera, el idiota se había marchado.

La canción llegaba a su fin, y con ella, alcanzamos una cifra impresionante de radioescuchas.

Magne abrió los ojos y depositó sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa. Desde mi asiento noté que había hecho catarsis.

"Muy bien, queridos radioescuchas..." comencé, pero fui interrumpido.

"Nos vemos la próxima semana, en este programa que aún no tiene nombre, pero esperamos tenerlo pronto. Mi nombre es Charlie y él es Alastor. ¡Hasta entonces!"

Me quedé en silencio, sonriendo complacido.

Magne no hizo contacto visual con nadie, y abandonó la cabina a paso veloz.

NOTAS: 

Je... no tengo nada que decir hoy... estoy postguardia. -_-


	7. Relax

Seguí a Charlie hasta el café del pescadito naranja, donde Crimini, Baxter y Cherry le aplaudieron al llegar.

Se dejó caer en una silla y se quedó en silencio.

\- Vimos salir a Harold echando humo. ¿Qué paso? – Crimini siempre ha sido muy directa.

Miré a Charlie un segundo, se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Pues ya saben el carácter que tiene... - Cherry, Baxter y Crimini asintieron con un "Mmmhmmm"

\- Llegó cuando Charlie estaba en su apogeo de felicidad. Ustedes saben lo mucho que extrañaba hacer radio. – nuevamente todos asintieron, Charlie miraba su taza de te frío, en silencio.

Dudé si debía continuar.

\- Pues en pocas palabras, llegó y forcejearon. Luego Charlie se negó a irse. – Todos se sorprendieron y la miraron. Ella no se inmutó... siguió mirando su taza.

-Harold comenzó a hablar y la insultó... Y entonces Charlie lo abofeteó. – Todos dieron un prolongado respingo, Charlie se revolvió incómoda en el asiento.

\- Harold debe haber dicho algo muy grave para hacer que Charlie al fin pusiera un limite. – Baxter casi nunca participaba en este tipo de conversaciones, pero esa cuestión intrigaba también a Crimini y a Cherry.

Miré a Charlie, se veía más triste que nunca. Pero decidí continuar.

\- Al llegar le preguntó que, cual era su intención. Que si esa era su idea de una broma. Supongo que no se detuvo a pensar que, la alegría en la cara de Charlie era sincera... - Pasé saliva.

\- Y entonces le dijo que era una cualquiera... y otras cosas más. – Las chicas respingaron y Baxter movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

\- Charlie, todo esto es injusto, no puede hablarte así, sobre todo cuando te estuviste reservando para el desde que empezaron a salir, hace ya 8 años... - Crimini tomó un trago largo a su café, con indignación.

\- Y después de al fin haberte entregado a el estas vacaciones, ¿Cómo se atreve? – Cherry estaba por tomar su expreso pero se detuvo.

El rostro de Charlie estaba encendido y se había congelado en una expresión de incomodidad. En seguida todos suspiraron...

\- Entonces no lo han hecho todavía... - Baxter de verdad tenía que reservarse su opinión, pensé.

\- Pero pasaron una semana en la cabaña de su familia... completamente solos. - Crimini estaba sorprendida.

\- Y cuando acampamos en la playa... y en la ribera... ¿Como es posible? - Cherry también estaba confundida.

\- ¿No has pensado que talvez esa sea la razón para que sea tan difícil de llevar la convivencia? ¿Qué te detiene? Ya tienen buen tiempo siendo pareja, y todos los vemos caminando al altar en cuanto terminemos la universidad. – Y tomó un trago largo a lo que... solo podía llamar combinación de té, con leche, con café. Baxter siempre ingería cosas desagradables en opinión de los demás.

\- Guarda silencio Baxter, no trates manipularla. Charlie sabe bien, por que no ha tomado esa decisión – Mi voz era casi tan alta, que las personas de las mesas de los lados pararon sus conversaciones para observarnos.

Charlie carraspeó y todos la observamos de inmediato. Su rostro era de su color natural y su expresión seria nos indicó que haría una declaración importante.

\- Debo ir a pedir disculpas. – Y puso una mano en la cintura, tomándose su té de un solo trago.

Dentro de mí, sentí una punzada de decepción. Cuando terminó de beber su té, sonreía como siempre.

\- Entonces, hay que buscarlo. – Crimini rompió el silencio incómodo.

\- Es inútil, yo mismo intenté marcarle cuando salió del edificio. Apagó su móvil. Estaba muy molesto. Sabremos de él hasta mañana. – Y jaló a Cherry para sentarla en su regazo.

\- La intimidad ayuda en estos casos, no hay nada mejor para reconciliarse. – Y pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Cherry, haciéndola reír.

Volteé a ver a Charlie, pero ya había caminado algunos metros lejos de nosotros. Siempre encontraba la manera de zafarse de este tipo de conversaciones.

La alcancé y me sonrió.

\- Te llevo a casa. – Asentimos sonriendo y nos aproximamos al auto.

_____________________________

De regreso, apenas dijo una palabra. Tarareó "I Have a Dream" hasta que llegamos a nuestra calle.

Noté que contaba las casas para tratar de recordar en la que vivía el profesor, pero no estaba segura y se miró las manos, derrotada.

\- Charlie, me alegra que decidieras volver a la radio. Realmente es algo que te gusta. Hay mil cosas para las que eres buena. Y que abandonaste por Harold. – intenté hacer contacto visual con ella, pero su mirada estaba perdida en el camino.

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestro grupo de canto? Ya teníamos un nombre. "Happy Hotel" y era fantástico presentarnos cada tercer noche en el Hell Bar. – El recuerdo hizo reír a Charlie. Pero de inmediato una expresión de nostalgia cruzó su rostro.

\- Y las idas a montar, tiro con arco, natación, ballet, baile contemporáneo, teatro, el coro de la universidad. – Paré, pues Charlie parecía que estaba por echarse a llorar.

\- Hay muchas cosas que abandonaste, por Harold. Y, si lo piensas bien, no tenías por qué. –

Tomé aire profundo para no sonar muy dramática.

-Lo hiciste por que el te acorraló poco a poco fingiéndose molesto o incómodo. Cuando el bien pudo haberse unido o simplemente darte tu espacio. – Charlie me miró con la boca abierta.

\- El es la voz masculina de "Happy Hotel" – se defendió.

-Pero ya no nos presentamos desde esa vez que se quisieron tomar fotos contigo y te regalaron ese enorme ramo de rosas... que Resultó un regalo amistoso del profesor Angel. –

Charlie sonrió ante el recuerdo del profesor Angel. Quien era un amigo entrañable y había inspirado mucho al grupo durante el primer año de la universidad.

Era bisexual, pero siempre le atrajeron más los hombres. Y sus inclinaciones hacia Charlie, además de, para impulsar el talento que desbordaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, eran meramente amistosas. Constantemente la aconsejaba para que fuera más emocionalmente efusiva o que se decidiera a dar el paso con Harold. Incluso para mí, que me considero sobreprotectora con ella, lo veía como un personaje fuerte, pero inofensivo, al menos para ella. Nunca intentaría hacerle nada a Charlie.

El año pasado, anunció durante su transmisión vespertina de los lunes, que se lanzaría al estrellato como actor, y que se iría a Los Ángeles al final del semestre.

Le organizamos fiestas de despedida y lo llevamos al aeropuerto, ansiosos de conocer el tipo de actuación que desempeñaría.

Su primera película, una de gánsteres, fue todo un éxito, e incluía una escena increíblemente sensual, en la que el profesor, encarnando al heredero de la mafia Neoyorquina, seducía a un miembro del grupo enemigo, y tenían sexo explícito en pantalla.

La cara de Charlie cuando fuimos al cine, fue invaluable.

El profesor Angel actualmente ya tiene todo un repertorio de películas, comerciales y miniseries. Es un éxito. Y constantemente se comunica con nosotros.

Reduje la velocidad en la puerta de la mansión. Apenas eran las 6pm, comenzaba a atardecer. En el pórtico vacío de la mansión de los Magne, el columpio se mecía con la brisa de la tarde.

\- Muchas gracias Vags. Creo que, sin ti no habría podido terminar ese programa. – su sonrisa era triste, pero sincera.

-Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer Charlie. Esta podría ser una oportunidad para salir de esa relación. No te veo muy feliz en ella. –

Me miró de lado, con una sonrisa.

\- Trata de relajarte Vaggie. Todo estará bien. – Se bajó del auto y entró en el jardín. Su ama de llaves le salió al encuentro.

Me sobresalté. El jardín estaba vacío hasta hace unos momentos. "¿Qué todo el mundo se teletransporta aquí? " Sentí un escalofrío y pise despacio el acelerador.

Avancé con el auto y me estacioné de reversa unas casas más abajo.

El cabello dorado de Charlie lucía anaranjado por la luz del atardecer. Desapareció en el umbral de la puerta.

NOTAS:

Estoy teniendo problemas para compartir esto... D: no se que le pasa a mi lap. o tal vez sea mi conexión a internet. Pero bueno... pasen la voz!! D:

Gracias por leer hasta aquí 

Recuerden que estas historias son completamente de ustedes. Ustedes pueden hacer uso de lo que está aquí escrito. Lo pueden copiar, compartir, hacer dibujos, publicarlo en sus paginas. 

Esto es totalmente suyo.


	8. Hell Bar

Después de despedirme de la locutora, tomé mi gabardina y salí del edificio.

Afuera, un par de mujeres me abordaron.

La más alta, usaba un traje sastre con saco y falda hasta la rodilla, ajustados. El cabello blanco y corto, peinado muy cerca de su rostro. Su rostro era atractivo y perfilado. Y sus ojos eran tan negros que parecían no tener fondo.

A su lado una mujer menuda con el cabello rubio y corto, de complexión robusta y la voz más chillona que había escuchado. Se acercaba a mi, despacio.

\- ¿Usted es el profesor recién llegado? – La mujer alta me observó de reojo.

\- Usted debe ser Rosie – Dije rápidamente.

No me sentía cómodo, por alguna razón. La mujer menuda se acercó a mi y se colgó de mi brazo.

\- Mi nombre es Mimzy – dijo. Lanzándome una mirada soñadora.

La mujer delgada me estudió por un par de segundos, mientras me deshacía de su amiga y me colocaba la gabardina.

\- Según el tablero de citas, debíamos encontrarnos esta mañana en el edificio principal, para el recorrido. – En su rostro pude observar una pizca de fastidio. Me agradaba.

\- Lo lamento mademoiselle, me fue más fácil llegar directamente a clase. Después de todo, no tengo mucho interés en merodear por el campus. Si me disculpan. -Y me di la media vuelta.

\- ¿Así que logró que la aclamada Charlotte Magne volviera al aire? – Me detuve en seco y de inmediato supe que había sido una mala decisión. Pues ambas mujeres hicieron una pequeña exclamación de satisfacción. Las miré y ambas me sonreían.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando me tomaron de ambos brazos y me guiaron hacia el edificio principal.

______________________

El recorrido fue largo y aburrido. Había muchas facultades en el campus, el cual tuvimos que recorrer en mi auto. Ambas mujeres hablaban casi a la par, haciendo toda clase de preguntas personales. De las cuales no respondí ninguna.

Asentía cada vez que me preguntaban si la pasaba bien. Pero en mi mente estaba terriblemente fastidiado.

\- Pero bueno, ¿Cómo es que logró atraer a la señorita Magne a su programa en su primer día en el campus? Hay tanta gente que ha intentado invitarla a sus proyectos y a todos se ha negado. – la mujer menuda me miraba fijamente.

\- Ella se ofreció a participar, yo solo tuve que pedírselo por pura formalidad. -Mi voz sonaba apagada por alguna razón. Este par de mujeres no me inspiraba confianza.

\- Por la forma en la que hablan de ella, parece haber hecho muchas cosas. ¿En verdad es tan grandiosa como dicen? Canta bien, pero no entiendo la fascinación de todos. El dia de hoy, la audiencia de programa incluso excedió la población total del campus… -

Debo haber sonado abrumado, pues ambas mujeres se miraron y se rieron.

-Gira en esta calle, querido – Rosie comenzaba a hablarme con mucha confianza. Se sentía natural, así que no dije nada y giré en la calle para salir del campus. Justo en frente, fuera de los terrenos de la universidad, un bar que ocupaba casi un cuarto de la cuadra, acababa de abrir sus puertas.

Las mujeres me indicaron que me estacionara justo frente a la puerta, y saludaron al dueño, quien hizo un gesto de fastidio y entró en el local sin saludarlas.

Ambas se rieron y entraron detrás de él.

Permanecí un par de minutos afuera, fumando un cigarrillo, mientras estudiaba la fachada del lugar.

“Hell Bar” sonreí.

-Que apropiado –

Dentro del lugar, aún no había clientes. Ambas mujeres entraron al baño y me quedé en la barra con el dueño, un hombre mas menos de mi edad, talvez 36 años. Con cabello negro y un par de líneas de canas a ambos lados de la cabeza. Vestía pantalones casimir y mocasines, camisa blanca y un corbatín. Igual que yo.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de ese detalle y me estudió con cuidado. Yo me limité a sonreír y sentarme en la barra frente a él.

\- Pareces un buen tipo. – Dijo al fin

-Así que te lo diré de una vez. Ten cuidado con esas dos. – Un incómodo silencio se extendió por alrededor de 10 segundos, antes de que soltara una carcajada. El hombre movió la cabeza a ambos lados y me paró frente a mí.

\- De que te ríes, ¿Crees que soy alguna clase de payaso? – Lucía amenazador en verdad, pero la idea de que alguien pensara que estaría indefenso ante un par de profesoras de universidad, me resultaba tremendamente hilarante.

\- Tal Vez – dije, limpiandome las lágrimas.

\- Mi nombre es Alastor, soy profesor en la universidad, es mi primer día. – y le extendí mi mano.

\- Husk – dijo él y estrechó mi mano. Pero no la soltó.

Lo miré un poco alarmado.

\- ¿Alastor? ¿Eres el locutor del programa de esta tarde? ¿Dónde estuvo Charlotte Magne? –

Su cara mostraba talvez un poco de emoción, entre toda la animadversión que caracterizaba a su persona. Zafé mi mano de su agarre y evité hacer contacto visual.

\- El mismo – Contesté mientras echaba un ojo a la carta de licores.

\- ¿Cómo lograste que aceptara? He intentado hacer que vuelva aquí con su grupo desde hace mas de un año… pero ese bastardo de Von Eldritch siempre se niega. – Había captado mi atención y repetí la explicación dada al par de mujeres unos minutos antes.

\- Que extraño. Desde hace un año es casi imposible acercarse a ella. Ese novio suyo la tiene sobreprotegida. Y si a eso sumas su institutriz y su ama de llaves, que se dice que vienen directamente del infierno… -

Dejó esa frase en el aire y mi mente se quedó en blanco.

\- Oh, querido, veo que no has pedido nada aún. Husker, se bueno y sírvenos de ese bourbon tan delicioso de la otra vez. – Dijo Rosie con un tono elegante.

Husk hizo una mueca de fastidio y nos acercó tres vasos con hielo. En los que sirvió una pulgada de liquido y nos miró inquisitivo.

\- Oh Husk, ¿Vas a poner los videos? O esperarás que llegue más gente. -Mimzy, sin tocar su vaso, miraba a Husk expectante.

\- Aquí el compañero nos dijo que muere por ver los videos de Charlie Magne – Mi cuello se tensó y luché por no demostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

Las televisiones se encendieron y pude ver en todas las pantallas del lugar, lo que, solo podía ser una carroza del Mardi Gras. En la que había tres capullos de tulipán, hechos de utilería.

Alrededor, de la carroza, mucha gente gritaba emocionada.

-Esto es de hace dos años, en su ultimo año de preparatoria.- La voz de Husk estaba cargada de nostalgia.

La tonada de “Like a Virgin” de Madonna comenzó, y sentí mi corazón saltarse un latido.

El tulipán del centro se abrió, revelando a una chica con un traje de cuerpo completo del mismo color de su piel, decorado con conchas de mar en los ‘sitios de interés’.

Al ritmo de esa sugerente canción, ella y sus amigas, animaron el inicio del desfile.

\- Y este fue el desfile importante, el del fin de semana antes del Mardi Gras, en el que hay cantantes famosos y actores de Hollywood. –

Sentí una pizca de incomodidad al escuchar sobre el lugar en el que había vivido hasta hace un par de días.

El repertorio de videos de Magne era muy extenso, y me mantuvo entretenido mientras el bar se llenaba poco a poco.

Las dos mujeres me hicieron la conversación en varias ocasiones, pero cada vez que conseguían captar mi atención, un nuevo video de esa rubia talentosa, me distraía.

La risa escandalosa de un par de chicas, me distrajo de las pantallas.

Eran dos, vestían un par de vestidos enfermizamente cortos, y acompañaban a un muchacho que iba entrado en copas y las tomaba de la cintura.

No reparé en ello, hasta que Rosie murmuró.

\- Vaya, ¿No es ese el joven Von Eldritch? – Volteé en seguida, para verlo sentarse en uno de los gabinetes del fondo junto al escenario y abrazar a las dos chicas, quienes se recargaron en su pecho y siguieron riendo.

En las pantallas, los videos de Magne se seguían reproduciendo, y el no se inmutó.

Pidió una ronda de tragos para el y sus acompañantes y procedió a besar a cada una por una cantidad obscena de tiempo.

Husk lo miraba de lejos, mientras limpiaba un vaso con una tela blanca.

\- Pero que cretino. -Dijo

\- Yep. -contesté

NOTAS: 

Jeje, como este fic lo estoy narrando en primera persona, me resulta difícil abarcar muchas páginas con lo que solo un personaje esta experimentando. Por eso están saliendo cortitos los capítulos.

Aún no me animo a escribir desde la perspectiva de Charlie, pero intentaré hacerlo en alguno de los siguientes capítulos.


	9. I'm Ready

Salí de la ducha y me sequé el cabello. Me sentía fresca y lista para tomar una siesta. Cuando lo escuché.

-Vaaaaaagieeeeee –

Corrí hasta la ventana y me asomé. Charlie estaba en la acera, lucía como una muñeca, con un vestido blanco con detalles dorados.

Levanté una ceja y ella se rió.

-Vamos Vags, Crimini lo encontró. – Juntó sus manos en el pecho y dio brinquitos, sonriendo.

\- Está en el Hell Bar, vamos, cantamos y verás como estará contento de nuevo. –

El entusiasmo en su rostro era suficiente para hacerme ir hasta el armario y sacar un vestido de fiesta. En el que me enfundé rápidamente. Mi cabello habitualmente se acomodaba solo. Así que me pinté los labios de violeta oscuro y salí a encontrarme con Charlie.

De cerca, lucía preciosa. Su vestido sin tirantes, mostraba la curva de sus hombros y su cuello al descubierto. Tragué saliva.

\- ¿Vags? – Me sobresalté, al darme cuenta de que talvez llevaba unos cuarenta segundos mirándola como boba.

\- ¿Vas a sacar el auto? – Su preciosa cara se enmarcaba por el cabello rubio, que llevaba completamente suelto, por primera vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Saqué el auto y revisé mis mensajes. Había dos de Crimini, y uno de Baxter. El de Crimini decía de manera atropellada que Harold estaba en el Hell Bar y que llevara a Charlie rápido. "Tiene que ver algo". Aquello sonaba extraño.

En el segundo mensaje solo había unas letras desordenadas. Procedí a leer el de Baxter, el cual empezaba de la siguiente manera "Se que no estás de acuerdo y te incomoda la relación de Harold y Charlie, pero creo que es una mala idea que nos reunamos en el HellBar esta noche. Talvez sea demasiado para Charlie."

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Charlie acababa de subir al auto e intentaba leer el mensaje de Baxter. Apagué la pantalla y la enfrenté.

\- ¿Qué tan segura estas de querer reconciliarte? – La pregunta la hizo recargarse abruptamente en el asiento y cubrirse la cara con las manos.

\- Yo... estoy lista. ¡Estoy lista Vags! – Y noté como un rubor intenso se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando reparé en las medias que usaba debajo del vestido. Tomé el borde inferior y lo levanté. Debajo llevaba un liguero blanco que terminaba en unas panties de encaje. Solté su falda y tiré de su escote. Debajo llevaba una pieza exquisita de lencería que abarcaba casi todo su tórax.

Solté el escote y la miré pasmada. El rubor en su rostro se encendió aún más.

\- Todos tienen razón. Harold y yo seguramente nos casaremos terminando la universidad. ¿Qué tiene de malo ir experimentando? – arranqué el auto y avancé, pensando en las palabras del mensaje de Baxter.

Sea lo que fuera que estuviese pasando en el Bar. Charlie debía verlo antes de tomar esa decisión tan importante.

El letrero luminoso del Hell Bar, iluminó el costado del Pontiac Solstice, y Charlie saltó fuera del asiento del copiloto, alisándose el vestido. Crimini se acercó desde su auto, y tomó en seguida el cabello de Charlie, metiéndolo en una redecilla y poniéndole una peluca de color marrón. Extendiéndome una también.

-Esta es misión de incógnito. Y sonrió a Charlie. – Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y miró la facha del bar.

-No ha cambiado nada – su voz se llenó de nostalgia.

Crimini se puso una peluca rubia y se rió de la mía, pelirroja estilo Anna de Frozen. Crucé los brazos, pero en seguida me dejé contagiar del espíritu de Charlie.

Vocalizaba, preparándose para cantar. Y ensayaba pequeños pasos de baile en la acera.

Baxter y Cherry, se acercaron. Charlie notó que lo llevaba bien sujeto y que él parecía querer correr.

\- Este tonto no honrará el código de los hombres, al menos no esta noche. – Cherry sonreía, usaba una peluca color negro que ha hacía ver increíblemente sensual. Baxter no forcejeaba, pero lucía preocupado.

\- Muy bien, Bax, cantaremos "We are Young" y tu harás las partes de voz masculina, hasta que Harold suba y nos reconciliemos. Después... - Su voz se evaporó y todos la miraron con curiosidad, mientras el rubor se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo.

\- Esta bien, querida, vamos. No necesitas explicar todo el plan. – La tomé del brazo y nos acercamos a la puerta.

\- Talvez deberíamos vocalizar para "Womanizer" – Crimini y Cherry se rieron por lo bajo.

(Womanizer es una rola de Britney Spears, traducida significa "Mujeriego" :v)

Dentro del bar, las rondas de karaoke empezaban y una pareja cantaba y bailaba en el escenario al ritmo de "When You're Gone" de Bryan Adams.

Nos acercamos a la barra y tomamos una ridícula actitud cool, que enseguida llamó la atención de Husk, el dueño.

\- Carnés de identidad. – Dijo sin rodeos.

Resoplamos y los juntamos todos para pasárselos. El los iluminó con su pequeña linterna y los fue pasando uno a uno. En su rostro se fue dibujando la sorpresa, y nos miró uno a uno, deteniéndose en Charlie, que le sonrió ampliamente.

\- Hola Husk... cuanto tiempo sin vernos. – Charlie estiró la mano y Husk se la estrechó.

\- Vinimos a cantar, seguro que lo amarás. – Dijo Crimini acercándose.

\- Perdí la capacidad de amar hace mucho. – Dijo, haciendo un gesto de fastidio.

\- ¿La pantalla táctil tiene el mismo menú? – Preguntó Charlie, mordiéndose los labios. Mientras buscaba a Harold entre los clientes.

La máquina de humo, acababa de activarse, haciendo que fuera imposible verlo desde la barra.

\- Así es. Todo tu repertorio está en una sola carpeta. – Husk era un gran fan, pero actuaba siempre con mucha compostura.

Charlie nos miró, lucía nerviosa. Cherry le dijo algo a Husk, que no logramos escuchar, pues un grupo de chicas cantaba "Spice Up Your World" de las Spice Girls, en el escenario.

\- Hey Chicos, ronda para agarrar valor. – Cherry nos señaló los vasos sin hielo que contenían pulgada y media de lo que solo podía ser whiskey.

Charlie pasó saliva, pero de inmediato sonrió y tomó uno de los vasos. Levantándolo y gritando por encima de la música.

\- ¡Happy Hotel! – y la vació de un solo trago, haciendo un gesto gracioso al asimilar el sabor del licor.

La seguimos y depositamos los vasos en la barra. Acercándonos al escenario riendo, y brincando. Choqué sin querer con uno de los clientes en la barra y volteé para pedir una disculpa, el me miró de reojo, sin reparar en mí.

Pero yo sí reparé en él. Era el profesor Alastor. 

NOTAS: Jejeje, esto se va a poner muy bueno :v

Gracias por leer gente bonita :3

Si les nace, dejen comentarios.


	10. We Are Young

El lugar estaba muy animado. El bourbon que servían aquí era demasiado fuerte, por lo que había ido con cuidado, y apenas iba a la mitad de mi segundo vaso.

Husk acababa de volver del otro extremo de la barra, donde un grupo de jovencitas y un chico, acababan de beberse un vaso lleno del bourbon cada quien. Lo miré sorprendido, pero el no respondió a mi gesto. Siguió con la mirada a la comitiva de chicas que se acercaba al escenario y se veía envuelta en el humo de hielo seco.

La canción era pegajosa, no cabía duda que las Spice Girls habían dejado una profunda huella en las generaciones nacidas en los noventas.

Algo llamó mi atención. Entre la comitiva de chicas esperando su turno. Una de ellas, se movía con mucha gracia, mientras coreaba la canción que cantaba en el escenario.

Al otro lado del escenario, una de las chicas acababa de sentarse en las piernas del chico Von Eldritch, mientras lo besaba. Eché una mirada a Husk, quien observaba lo mismo que yo, pero sonreía, relamiéndose. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La canción terminó y el animado grupo subió al escenario. La chica del vestido blanco y el cabello marrón se acercó y programó la tableta para empezar una canción. La luz del dispositivo iluminó su rostro y una pizca de incomodidad me invadió.

Me parecía alarmantemente familiar. Miré mi vaso y sopesé la posibilidad de encontrarme ebrio, pero la descarté.

"We Are Young" de Fun comenzó y se acomodaron en una formación curiosa, marcando el ritmo con sus pies derechos sobre el escenario. Detrás de aquel grupo, había ensayos y preparación.

"Give me a second I  
I need to get my story straight (Dame un Segundo, debo poner mi historia en orden)  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State" (Mis amigos estan en el baño, drogandose )

La voz de la chica me golpeó como un cohete. Era Magne.

"My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar (Mi amor me espera justo cruzando el bar)  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar, and (mi asiento ha sido ocupado por una chica de gafas, que pregunta por una cicatriz)  
I know I gave it to you months ago ( Que yo se que te hice hace meses)  
I know you're trying to forget" (Se que tratas de olvidarlo)

En su rostro se notaba que buscaba a alguien entre el público.

Las segundas voces se unieron, y se miraron entre sí. Faltaba poco para que Magne encontrara a quien estaba buscando.

"But between the drinks and subtle things (Pero entre tragos y temas sin importancia)  
The holes in my apologies, you know (Los huecos de mis disculpas, ¿Sabes?)  
I'm trying hard to take it back (Estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas, de retractarme)  
So if by the time the bar closes (Asi que, para cuando el bar cierre)  
And you feel like falling down, I'll carry you home" (Si sientes que no puedes mas, te llevaré a casa...)

Magne recorría el lugar de derecha a izquierda, su objetivo se encontraba justo en la mesa a su izquierda, pero aún no lo veía.

"Tonight, we are young (Esta noche somos jóvenes)  
So let's set the world on fire (Asi que prendámosle fuego al mundo)  
We can burn brighter than the sun." (Arderemos más que el sol)

En la mesa de Mr. Patán, la chica continuaba sobre su regazo, y el la sostenía de su trasero.

Magne lo acababa de ver, y su voz no se escuchó en el siguiente estribillo.

"Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun."

Sus amigos se miraron entre sí. Y una de ellas avanzó para tomarla del hombro. Pero en su rostro angelical, se dibujó una sonrisa cruel. Su voz se alzó entre las demás mientras se quitaba la peluca y el público estallaba de sorpresa.

"Now I know that I'm not (Ahora se que, no soy...)  
All that you got, I guess that I, I just thought (Todo lo que tienes, supongo que, pense... )  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart" (que talvez Podemos encontrar maneras de terminar)

Ante el estruendo, Harold se separó de la chica, y vió con terror a la hermosa chica que cantaba sobre el escenario.

"But our friends are back (Pero nuestros amigos están de vuelta)  
So let's raise a tab (Asi que cambiémos de página...)  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home (Pues he encontrado quien me lleve a casa...)

Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun"

La canción terminó y de inmediato noté que el lugar se llenaba rápidamente. Muchas personas del publico transmitían en vivo desde sus celulares.

El fenómeno me sorprendió y miré a Husk, quien lucía media sonrisa en su cara.

Desde la barra, ya no podía ver al joven Von Eldritch, pero por la cara de Magne en el escenario, estaba en problemas.

La tonada de Womanizer comenzó. La cara de Magne inocente y alegre, se había transformado a la de una demonio, hermosa y terrible.

Una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro, cuando distinguí la cara alarmada de Von Eldritch al subir al escenario. E intentar hablar con ella.

El otro chico de las gafas de laboratorio, se bajó en seguida, moviendo la cabeza. Las cuatro mujeres, coordinadas con Magne, cantaban y avanzaban hacia el joven mientras cantaban la letra con una entonación perfecta.

En un punto, cayó de espaldas y tuve que acercarme para poder disfrutar el espectáculo. A mi lado Husk se había acercado también y grababa el momento con su teléfono móvil.

Magne no miraba al remedo de hombre a sus pies. Sino que miraba al público, mientras bailaba con cadencia y precisión.

"Tanto talento", pensé. "Escondido bajo el disfraz de una novia sumisa".

Entre los movimientos de sus caderas, y los pasos complejos, noté el detalle del liguero bajo su falda. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. La canción terminó y todos vitorearon.

El lugar estaba lleno y más personas llegaban a cada minuto. Me ví empujado por la multitud, hasta el frente.

La tonada de "What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger" comenzó. Haciendo que Magne bajara del escenario y levantara a Harold Von Eldritch del cuello de la camisa, sin ningún esfuerzo.

You know the bed feels warmer (La cama se siente mas tibia, ¿sabes?)  
Sleeping here alone (Durmiendo sola)  
You know I dream in color (Tu sabes que mis sueños son a color)  
And do the things I want (Y en ellos hago lo que quiero)

Su sonrisa era burlona y hermosa. Estaba a unos pasos de ella, e incluso podía ver en sus ojos negros una pizca de color rojo.

Thanks to you I got a new thing started (Gracias a ti, algo nuevo ha comenzado)  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted (Gracias a ti no soy la del corazón roto)  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me (Gracias a ti al fin estoy pensando en mi)  
You know in the end the day to left was just my beginning (Sabes que al final, el dia que termina es mi comienzo)

El joven Von Eldrich intentó tomarla de los hombros pero ella lo soltó en el cuello, haciéndolo caer de nuevo al suelo.

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger (Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte)  
Stand a little taller (Valórate más)  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone (No quiere decir que me sienta solitaria cuando estoy sola)  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter (Lo que no te mata de hace una guerrera)  
Footsteps even lighter (Tus pisadas son más ligeras)  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone (No significa que esté acabada por que tu no estás)

La canción terminó y todos la vitorearon de nuevo

Aplaudí con el resto de la multitud, sonriendo, pero de pronto mi sonrisa se congeló en mi rostro.

Magne acababa de localizarme entre el público, y se acercó a mí. Sonriendo me tomó del corbatín y me jaló hacia el escenario.

De algún lado, sus amigas subieron una silla al escenario. Y me sentó ahí. Tomó aire y comenzó a cantar acapella.

"Everybody Screamed.... When I kissed the teacher... " (Todo el mundo gritó, cuando besé al profesor)

En el bar, todos gritaron. Esto no podía ir bien. Me puse de pie. E Intenté bajarme del escenario.

Pero Magne me acorraló nuevamente contra la silla.

"And they must have thought they dreamed when I kissed the teacher" (Deben haber creído que estaban soñando. Cuando Besé al profesor)

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar un poco, mientras los ojos de la hermosa rubia se encendían de color amarillo, a escasos 30 centímetros de los míos.

"All my friends at school, They had never seen the teacher blush, he looked like a fool" (Todos mis amigos, nunca habían visto al professor sonrojarse, lucía como un tonto)"

Se sentó en mis rodillas de frente a mí, con las piernas abiertas. Y se acercó poco a poco.

"Nearly petrified 'cause he was taken by surprise. When I kissed the teacher. (Se quedó helado pues lo tomé por sorpresa. Cuando besé al profesor)"

Con la mano derecha sujetaba el micrófono. Con la izquierda tomó mi barbilla y la sujetó con fuerza, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos.

Couldn't quite believe his eyes, when I kissed the teacher. (No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Cuando besé al profesor)

En esta ocasión estaba seguro. Los ojos de Magne eran amarillos, y sus escleróticas comenzaban a teñirse de rojo.

"My whole class went wild. As I held my breath, the world stood still, but then he just smiled. (Mi clase enloqueció, mientras yo contenía el aliento, el mundo se detuvo, cuando entonces el sonrió.)"

Una sonrisa amplia y sincera apareció en su rostro. Le correspondí. Sus irises amarillos contrastaban con el rojo intenso de sus escleróticas.

"I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher... (Estaba en el séptimo cielo, cuando besé al profesor)."

La mano que sostenía mi barbilla, perdió fuerza y Magne se desplomó hacia un lado.

La tomé en mis brazos y el publico aplaudió.

Bajé del escenario y descubrí a sus amigos en uno de los gabinetes. Todos y cada uno, fuera de sus cabales. Sonreí nervioso.

Husk se acercó a mí y me mostró las llaves del Mazda y el Pontiac Solstice.

\- Mi bourbon no debe tomarse a la ligera. -sentenció.

\- Les pediré un taxi en un rato más. Tu deberías llevar a ese bombón con sus cuidadoras infernales. - Hizo un gesto desagradable y me dio la espalda.

Magne no pesaba casi nada. Y la acomodé en el asiento del copiloto abrochando el cinturón alrededor de su cuerpo.

El camino se me hizo increíblemente corto. Dimos vuelta y entramos a la calle Blake, cuando Magne dio un respingo y se zafó el cinturón abriendo la portezuela.

Frené en seco y la observé correr hacia la acera y recargarse en un arbusto, dando arcada tras arcada.

Estábamos justo frente a mi casa, así que subí el auto a la cochera y fui por ella.

Su vestido blanco estaba sucio y el olor del bourbon a medio digerir era fuerte.

Decidí dejarla entrar para que pudiera asearse.

Le abrí la puerta y ella entró corriendo, buscando el baño para continuar con el espectáculo de pirotecnia estomacal.

Estaba por cerrar la puerta, cuando noté que Niffty me observaba por la ventana de su casa, justo enfrente.

La saludé con la mano. Y ella se limitó a cerrar la cortina.

Aquello era extraño. Cerré la puerta y pensé un momento en lo que había pasado en el día de hoy. Cerré los ojos y los presioné un poco con mis dedos.

En efecto, el bourbon del Hell Bar, era de cuidado.

\- ¿Profesor? – La voz de Magne me regresó al mundo de los vivos.

\- Dime pequeña en que te puedo... -

Me quedé helado.

Frente a mí, una aparición angelical se acercaba. Vestida con un medio corsé de lencería, panties de encaje y liguero que sostenía unas medias blancas que cubrían dos tercios de sus muslos. Que sostenía a un lado, su vestido sucio y hacía una mueca de desamparo.

La sangre corrió fría en mis venas, mientras Charlotte Magne se acercaba a mí.

NOTAS:

Mañana tengo guardia :/

Disfruten el capitulo :D


	11. The Way You Are

Charlotte Magne caminaba erráticamente. Sosteniendo su vestido frente a ella, inspeccionándolo un segundo y haciendo un puchero.

\- Todo esta perdido... - Dijo con la voz más triste que había escuchado en mi vida. Mientras su rostro se descomponía y comenzaba a sollozar.

Mi reacción inmediata fue acercarme para reconfortarla. No hay nada que odie más que ver a una mujer llorar. El sonido del llanto femenino ponía en marcha líneas de pensamiento terribles en mi cabeza.

No analicé que tan acertada era aquella acción, hasta que sentí la delicada piel de sus hombros en mis manos. Un escalofrío subió por mi espalda, mientras ella me rodeaba con los brazos y seguía llorando en mi pecho.

En mi mente, la dualidad entre reconfortarla o quitármela de encima, se desarrollaba caóticamente. Crispé inconscientemente mis dedos sobre sus hombros y ella se separó de mí lo suficiente como para levantar su cara y clavar sus hermosos ojos negros en los míos.

Le sonreí nervioso, y ella correspondió. Su cara era increíblemente estética, a pesar de que las lágrimas habían dejado surcos húmedos y sus ojos lucían ligeramente enrojecidos. Mis manos recorrieron la línea de nacimiento del cabello de su frente y descendieron despacio por los lados de su cara.

En el fondo de mi mente, lo único que quería era sentir la textura de la piel perfecta de su rostro, por muy inapropiado que fuera. Además estaba un poco mareado por el bourbon y no tenía claras las ideas en mi cabeza.

Poniéndose de puntillas, Magne sujetó mi cara y depositó un beso breve sobre mis labios. Dio un paso atrás y miró el suelo.

Gruesas lagrimas cayeron desde su cara hasta el suelo de madera.

Levantó la cara bruscamente cuando sintió sobre ella, la frazada de felpa que acostumbraba tener doblada en la sala.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes (Oh sus ojos, sus ojos)

Make the stars look like they're not shining (Hacen parecer que las estrellas no brillan)"

Mi voz me sonaba lejana, pero al menos estaba entonada.

Magne me miró con la boca abierta.

"Her hair, her hair (Su cabello, su cabello)

Falls perfectly without her trying (Tiene una caída perfecta sin que ella se esfuerce)"

Pase mis manos entre su cabello para liberarlo de la frazada, ella aprovechó para abrazarme de nuevo.

Comenzamos a dar pasos hacia los lados, en una especie de vals lento.

"She's so beautiful (Es tan hermosa)

And I tell her everyday (Y yo le digo a diario...)"

Sentí que me abrazaba con más fuerza. Con su cuerpo cubierto me sentí con más confianza y le correspondí el abrazo.

"When I see your face (Cuando veo tu rostro)

There is not a thing that I would change (No hay nada que quisiera cambiar)

Cause you're amazing (Pues eres grandiosa)

Just the way you are (Justo así como eres)"

Comenzaba a sentirme muy mareado, y noté que estábamos muy cerca del sofá.

Si soltarla, me dejé caer en el y me acomodé de manera que ella quedara con su cabeza y su torso sobre mi pecho y su cuerpo a un lado mío.

"And when you smile (Y cuando sonríes)

The whole world stops and stares for a while (El mundo entero se detiene por un momento)

Cause, girl, you're amazing (por que eres grandiose)

Just the way you are, (Justo así como eres)

Seguí acariciando su cabello, mientras la letra brotaba de mis labios con un volumen cada vez más bajo. Sus manos y las mías se buscaron y se entrelazaron sobre mi pecho.

_______________________________________________________________

\- Que calor. – murmuré, somnolienta.

Las punzadas en mi cabeza eran fuertes, y hacían que zumbaran mis oídos.

Imágenes de la noche anterior, pasaron fugaces por mi cabeza.

Todo era nítido hasta antes de los tragos en la barra. A partir de ahí, todo era borroso, a excepción de una cosa.

Harold.

\- ¿Por qué hace tanto calor? –

Intenté abrir los ojos, pero la luz me lastimaba.

Apreté los labios y fruncí el ceño. Pero de inmediato me invadió una sensación de tristeza y culpabilidad.

"¿Culpable? ¿Por haberlo encontrado in fraganti? No lo creo" me reprendí a mí misma.

Volví a acomodarme para seguir durmiendo, cuando reparé en lo que había a mi alrededor.

De pronto me di cuenta del ruido de su respiración, y mi mano derecha entrelazada con la suya.

Zafé mi mano y toqué a mi alrededor. Me quedé helada y me incorporé en un movimiento.

Había pasado la noche con alguien. La mano que se entrelazaba con la mía unos segundos antes, descansaba sobre su pecho mientras su otro brazo me rodeaba sujetándome de las caderas. Mis piernas se habían entrelazado con las suyas. Y de esta proximidad provenía el calor que me había despertado.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de otra persona, ni siquiera con Harold, cuando se quedaba a dormir, tenía esta proximidad conmigo. Casi siempre nos tomábamos de las manos con nuestros cuerpos distanciados.

La vergüenza subió por mi pecho hacia la cara mientras reconocía al profesor Alastor en el rostro del hombre a mi lado.

Su cabello café caía desordenado sobre su frente y aún usaba los lentes de cristales pequeños.

Por alguna razón, me sentí tranquila y segura, y pensé en volver a acurrucarme junto a él.

Pero la frazada que me cubría, resbaló de mis hombros al tiempo que él abría los ojos.

______________________________________________________

Magne tenía los ojos enrojecidos y en las comisuras de los labios se notaba que moría de sed.

Pero eso solo llamó mi atención un segundo, pues en seguida evalué la situación y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Por un momento fui consciente de mi mano en sus caderas, sosteniéndolas firmemente. Y de la pierna de Magne entrelazada entre las mías. Que rozaba mi entrepierna.

Ambos nos sobresaltamos y nos separamos en seguida. Mirándonos con recelo.

Magne lucía más hermosa que la noche anterior.

La luz del amanecer iluminaba la tela de su lencería blanca. La miré, mientras ella observaba algo en mí, con la expresión más boba que le había visto dibujada en el rostro.

La frazada se había resbalado de sus hombros y podía disfrutar de la vista completa de aquella aparición.

El silencio se hizo largo, pero no incómodo.

Finalmente pregunté con suavidad.

\- ¿Café?, ¿Jugo? ¿Agua? ¿Una aspirina? - Y avancé despacio en su dirección.

Para poder ir hacia la cocina, tenía que pasar justo junto a ella para librar la mesita del café.

Probablemente me malinterpretó, pues en cuanto estuvimos frente a frente y me disponía a dar otro paso. Ella entrelazó sus brazos en mi cuello y me jaló hacia abajo para unir mis labios con los suyos.

El calor que despedía su rostro era indescriptible. La besé despacio, sin ponernos una sola mano encima.

Ella se puso de pie y me derribó en el sillón.

Mi corazón se detuvo un segundo, al verla desde esa perspectiva, hermosa y terrible.

Recordé la noche anterior.

Juraría que vi sus ojos cambiar de color...

El peso de Magne al sentarse sobre mis rodillas me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Hizo el ademán de quitarse el sostén pero la detuve en seguida.

\- Por mucho que mi instinto quiera continuar, debo rechazar este ofrecimiento, querida. –

_________________________________________________-

El rubor en mi rostro se intensificó, al escuchar aquello. Abrí la boca, avergonzada.

\- Apenas tiene unas horas de tu ruptura, y hacer algo como esto bajo estas circunstancias, le quitaría mucho significado, ¿No lo crees, princesa? – En mi pecho, una cosquilla cálida brotó al escucharlo llamarme así. Nuestras miradas encontradas, se quemaban entre sí.

Aún así, mi rostro mostró claramente, decepción y un poco de orgullo herido.

Rompí el contacto visual y me levanté de su regazo.

Suspiré. Y le dí la espalda, para mirarme las manos.

Escuché una risa breve y juguetona a mis espaldas. A continuación, me tomó de la cintura y me derribó sobre el sillón. De pie, a mi lado, estudió mi cuerpo unos segundos.

\- Aunque, quisiera dejar un precedente, para no caer en el olvido. –

Dicho esto, se inclinó sobre mí. Un destello carmesí cruzó por sus ojos, mientras subía al sillón y sujetaba mis muñecas contra el asiento.

Sentí una cantidad inmensa de calor en el rostro, al sentir la lengua del Profesor Alastor dentro de mi boca, y los besos que fue dejando después, a lo largo de mi mandíbula, bajando por mi cuello. 

Soltó mis manos, y de inmediato lo tomé del corbatín, buscando más proximidad.

Volvió a besarme mientras pasaba rápidamente sus manos sobre mis pechos, apretándolos un poco, y bajaba sin dejar de tocarme, hasta mis caderas. Sujetó mi trasero con ambas manos y lo apretó despacio.

Sentí que había retenido mucho la respiración, y solté el aire dejando salir un leve quejido de satisfacción.

El profesor se incorporó y dio un par de pasos atrás, sentándose en el sillón individual.

\- Definitivamente hoy no, pero en el futuro, no dejes de considerarme. –

Era extraño, pero su voz sonaba un poco distinta, como metálica, y juraría que sus ojos brillaban carmesí.

NOTAS:

Estoy super postguardia jóvenes. Para los que me siguen en FB, saben que anoche tuve la cantidad mas grande de pacientes ingresados al mismo tiempo. Nos estamos haciendo muchos en este mundo. 

Disfruten el capitulo. Los quiero mucho :D


	12. Let Go

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el incidente del HellBar, y el campus entero ardía por el cotilleo constante acerca de la ahora expareja Magne/Von Eldritch.

En todas partes se escuchaban los comentarios, así que no me fue difícil conocer el desenlace de la historia.

Magne se había encontrado con Mr. Patán en el café del pescadito naranja el día anterior al mediodía. (Mas o menos una hora después de que la traje al campus, vestida con uno de mis conjuntos deportivos.)

En ese encuentro, discutieron largo y tendido, hasta que levantaron la voz. Él la había intentado sujetar, llevándose la rodilla de Magne impresa en el abdomen, seguida de una llave de judo que lo dejó tendido en el piso.

Por supuesto que yo no estuve presente, pero alrededor del mediodía, noté un poco raros a mis estudiantes, mientras miraban sus teléfonos móviles.

La transmisión en vivo de la humillación de Von Eldritch se viralizó y el joven no había asistido a clases desde ayer, según la señorita Mimzy, quien se me acercó temprano, después de la primera clase.

Se asomó al aula con un café en la mano y su móvil en la otra.

\- Querido Al, tienes que ver esto. – En su móvil, uno de los cientos de videos de la pelea de ayer, mostraba la escena de cerca, lo suficiente para escuchar el alegato entre ellos.

\- "Harold, me parece que debes tener una pizca de amor propio y dejar las cosas así." –

Magne estaba siendo completamente razonable, después de todo, ella era la afectada.

\- "No me vengas con esa tontería. Yo tengo amor propio, querida Charlotte, y por eso no me quedé en la radio, a ver el triste espectáculo de tu coqueteo con el profesor" –

En este punto, Magne se controló sorprendentemente bien, y en lugar de rubor, una expresión de fastidio cruzó por su rostro.

\- "Retírate Harold, no hay nada de qué hablar, estás haciendo el ridículo. Tu tomaste esa decisión y te agarraste firmemente a ella" –

Una sonrisa cruel se instaló en su rostro, mientras Von Eldritch retrocedía un paso, obviamente con "agarrar" se refería al trasero de una de las chicas de la noche anterior.

"Pues para ridículos, también tú te luciste anoche, querida. No recordaba que el Hell Bar tuviera servicio de bailarinas que hicieran un lap-dance (Ósea que te bailen como teibolera) Y a juzgar por la cara del profesor, me parece que fuiste rechazada"

El cabello en mi nuca se erizó al enterarme de que también había un video con Magne bailando sobre mí, con las piernas abiertas. Apreté los labios para que Mimzy no notara mi incomodidad.

Magne lucía furiosa mientras la indignación de dibujaba en la cara de sus amigos mientras el idiota de Von Eldritch escupía excusas y acusaciones.

"¡Ya basta Harold! Estas haciendo el ridículo"

Ella fue la primera en levantar la voz, El círculo de sus amigos, todo este tiempo, era abierto y traban de dispersar a la multitud, y de evitar que grabaran la escena.

"El ridículo, es lo que vas a hacer al final, querida. ¡Los hombres como él, no se fijan en zorras como tú!"

Después de escuchar aquello, Magne no se lo pensó y, acercándose al idiota, lo tomó de los hombros y lo jaló hacia ella, clavándole con fuerza, su rodilla en la entrepierna hasta el abdomen. Acto seguido, lo sujetó del cuello y lo derribó hacia atrás.

Debo admitir que sentí una punzada de furia en la boca del estómago al escucharlo insultarla.

La ropa deportiva le venía un poquito grande, y le había permitido moverse con rapidez para darle su merecido a ese cretino.

Un recuerdo fugaz vino a mí, acerca de cómo terminó vestida con ese conjunto deportivo y pasé saliva. Mimzy me extendió el café y lo acepté de buena gana.

\- Pues... Parece que la señorita Magne tiene un especial interés en ti, querido Al. – Entorné los ojos mientras tomaba un trago de café.

-Lo que me trae aquí... por ti. – Sonrió y se acercó a mí, tomándome del brazo y tirando de mí, hacia la puerta.

-Rosie tiene que hablar contigo. – Levanté una ceja y ella se rio.

Afortunadamente, no tenía clase hasta dentro de una hora. Así que me dejé guiar por la mujer menuda hasta el edificio central de la universidad.

-Creí que en este edificio no había aulas. ¿Qué asignatura imparte Rosie? – Mimzy no me escuchó, pues fue interceptada por una chica delgada vestida de verde que tenia pinta de bibliotecaria.

Cruzó un par de palabras con ella y se disculpó conmigo.

-Detrás de estas puertas de la derecha, pregunta por ella. Yo te veo más tarde – Y se marchó en seguida.

Como estaba algo apretado de tiempo. Entré en seguida, esperando que no se extendiera mucho la charla.

Me encontré en una habitación alfombrada que tenía la pinta de antesala del infierno.

El letrero a un lado de la puerta decía "director" con letras doradas sobre un fondo negro de latón.

Ahí no había nadie, así que empujé la puerta y entré en el despacho.

El lugar era lúgubre. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Tenía las paredes tapizadas de libreros y litografías de obras famosas. El olor era agradable, como a rosas. Me detuve en seco.

\- Oh, querido, bienvenido a mi oficina. ¿Tuviste suficiente con ese café, o te puedo ofrecer algo más? – Rosie, de pie frente a mí, sonreía ampliamente mientras disfrutaba mi cara de sorpresa.

Me reí con ganas, y ella se sentó en el escritorio.

\- ¿Me fui de copas con la directora de la universidad en mi primer día? – Me limpié las lagrimas y tomé asiento frente a ella. Recargué mis codos en el escritorio y la miré con una mueca burlona.

\- ¿Usted da el tour a todos los profesores nuevos? – Y le sonreí con malicia.

Ella se tomó un segundo para contestar, mientras una risa aguda brotaba de su pecho.

\- No todos los profesores tienen una historia tan interesante, querido. ¿Cómo no le iba a dar la bienvenida y el tour al único sobreviviente de la masacre en ese estudio de grabación en Hollywood hace 3 semanas? - Mi sonrisa se borró y me puse de pie.

\- Siéntate querido, y no te asustes. La fiscalía me lo contó todo. Tenían que hacerlo para que te aceptara en el campus. Después de todo, como profesor tienes un perfil bajo y no llamas la atención. El programa de protección a testigos piensa en todo. –

Me sentí un poco más tranquilo al saber que alguien más compartía aquella información, además de la enigmática Niffty.

\- Al margen del escándalo con la señorita Magne, del que esperamos que no derive ningún otro problema y al que le atribuiremos el alcohol como agente causal. Quisiera pedirte una cosa, Alastor. -

Sonreí. Ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

\- Se discreto, como lo has sido hasta ahora. –

Me quedé helado. ¿Qué rayos?

\- Este es el 2017, querido, los tiempos cambian y las mentes de abren – Sonrió y le correspondí.

-Además de que, mientras Charlotte Magne esté interesada en ti, se mantendrá alejada de ese idiota, y podrá explotar su potencial con libertad, ganaremos renombre, y algunas competencias interestatales. – Tomó un trago a una taza de porcelana que tenía frente a ella. Y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Me puse de pie y le hice una breve inclinación de cabeza.

-Madame –

\- Monsieur – Se rió mientras tomaba otro trago a su taza.

\- Oh, Al - Me detuvo de una mano.

-No nos conocemos, pero me pareces una buena persona. Encontraras a los Magne, excéntricos y exquisitos, pero ten cuidado. – Y me soltó la mano.

Me di la vuelta y salí del despacho, sintiéndome en seguida liberado. Aquella habitación tenía una energía pesada, a pesar de que Rosie fuera tan agradable.

Miré el reloj y me percaté que tenía quince minutos para llegar al edificio de arte dramático.

La fachada era parecida a la de las otras facultades, pero aquí, de cada ventana salía un sonido diferente, y parecía que contenía a todos los talentos artísticos del campus.

Dentro, todo tenía color y originalidad. El bullicio en los pasillos era refrescante, aunque el tema de conversación siguiese siendo el de la pelea en el café del pescadito naranja.

El salón de expresión artística era cuatro veces más grande que el de la facultad de letras, en donde la materia era opcional y no tenía mucho peso curricular.

Abrí la puerta y comprobé que estaba vacío. Mis alumnos no se habían presentado.

Suspiré y me acerqué a una de las esquinas del salón.

Este tenía las paredes y el techo pintados de negro. El piso de madera y las dos paredes más largas tenían espejos a lo largo de la pared.

Al fondo, un pianoforte vertical, cubierto de polvo, llamó mi atención.

Abrí el teclado y comprobé que estaba íntegro. Me senté y lo sacudí un poco con la sábana que lo cubría parcialmente. Toque un par de escalas y me pareció un poco desafinado.

Fruncí el ceño y le di la vuelta para intentar afinarlo por mi cuenta.

Al quitar la sábana sentí que todo el polvo cayó sobre mí. Cerré mis ojos y tosí un poco.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y azotarse. Seguido de un gruñido de fastidio.

Oculto detrás del piano, y cubierto de polvo, espié por el borde superior. Charlotte Magne, se miraba en el espejo. Acababa de dejar sus pertenencias sobre una banca junto a la puerta, dejando encima su abrigo y su camiseta. Avanzó hacia el centro del salón, usando un leotardo negro y unos mallones del mismo color encima, con calentadores rosas en los tobillos. Tenía puestos unos audífonos inalámbricos y la música a un volumen tan alto, que podía reconocer la canción de "Trouble" de Taylor Swift, hasta donde estaba. Se sujetó el cabello en una coleta alta.

Frente al espejo, se estiró un poco y comenzó a balancearse de un pie al otro. Lucía cansada y molesta. Comenzó a dar vueltas, despacio. En esta ocasión, no la noté relajada, al contrario. Lucía tensa y descoordinada. Escuché como la canción cambiaba a, "A Thousand Years" de Christina Perri.

Me sacudí el polvo lo mejor que pude y salí de mi escondite. Magne seguía girando con los ojos cerrados. Me acerqué a ella despacio, llevando el ritmo de sus pasos.

Le tomé las manos y abrió los ojos, dando un respingo y un brinco hacia atrás.

Le sonreí y ofrecí mi mano, haciendo una reverencia.

Su cara enfadada hasta hace unos momentos, se relajó y tomó mi mano. Pero en lugar de bailar con ella, la llevé por la habitación, haciéndola girar y que estirara las piernas y los brazos.

Ella miraba su reflejo en los espejos.

En un punto, guié sus manos frente a su cara, invitándola a que se soltara más. Y la levanté de la cintura y la bajé en seguida.

Moví la cabeza hacia los lados y le di la espalda.

Ella se quitó los audífonos y cruzó los brazos. Enfadada.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me acerqué a ella.

Tomé su delicada barbilla entre mis manos.

\- Simplemente no te sueltas, Magne. – Levantó una ceja, incrédula.

\- Mi técnica es perfecta, profesor. – La sujeté de los hombros y miré a nuestros reflejos en el espejo.

\- No tiene que ser perfecta, tienes que hacerla tuya. Estas muy tensa. Cantas perfecto, y eres hermosa. Pero no te sueltas. ¿Es por ese novio tuyo? ¿Le molesta que te expreses? -

Abrió la boca con el ceño fruncido, pero en seguida se quedó pasmada, observando su reflejo. Había dado en el clavo.

\- Mi intención, para esta clase... - Me paré detrás de ella y tomé sus manos para extenderlas a los lados de su cuerpo.

-Mi intención es que puedas ser completamente plena, el potencial que tienes es increíble. Y no lo explotas. – Le di la vuelta y me agaché hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a la misma altura, a unos centímetros de distancia.

\- Date cuenta que lo que pasó hace dos noches es precisamente lo que necesitabas. No estés enfadada ni le des vueltas Este es un nuevo comienzo para ti. El mundo es fantástico, si te das un respiro y un tiempo para conocerlo. –

Sus hermosos ojos negros recuperaron esa luz que les faltaba y retrocedí para observarla mejor.

Ella acababa de darse la vuelta y después de buscar un poco en su mochila, extrajo una bolsa de plástico con mi conjunto deportivo limpio y doblado.

\- ¿Donde vivió antes de venir a Nueva Orleans? – La miré de reojo y sonreí para mí.

\- No sacaras información de este anciano, Magne, tengo mis razones. – Ella sonrió con malicia, mientras yo me sentaba en la banca junto a la puerta. Se sentó junto a mí y agregó.

\- Supongo que la vida en Los Ángeles no es muy diferente que aquí. Aunque tenemos el océano relativamente mas cerca. –

Se detuvo a esperar mi respuesta, pero yo me había quedado helado. ¿Cómo supo?

Se levantó sonriendo y volvió a ponerse la camiseta y el abrigo ligero.

-La clase inicia en cuarenta minutos, profesor. Llegó una hora temprano. – Sonrió burlona y se soltó el cabello. El cual cayó pesado sobre sus hombros. Contuve la respiración.

\- ¿Cómo...? – mi voz era un hilo. Ella abrió la puerta y se recargó en el marco.

\- La marca de ese conjunto deportivo, solo se vende en Los Ángeles, por un diseñador amigo de mi familia y si lo sumamos al ticket de compra de supermercado que venía en uno de los bolsillos, es fácil de adivinar. – Se rió de mi cara y dió un paso fuera del salón.

\- Nos vemos en cuarenta minutos, profesor. – Y salió, dejando en el aire el eco de su voz.

NOTAS:

XD deben pensar que estoy loca por actualizar diario.

Espero que les guste este capítulo :D


	13. On Air

La segunda semana del curso llegó tan rápido, que de pronto era lunes y Charlie me llamaba desde la acera, como siempre.

El proceso de duelo para ella, estaba avanzando de una forma muy extraña. Aún no había llorado, y la expectación en el grupo iba en aumento, conforme pasaban los días y Harold seguía sin aparecer.

Poco a poco, la antigua Charlie volvía. La que reía todo el tiempo, la que se ofrecía voluntariamente para proyectos y presentaciones. En cada conversación, si alguna frase le sonaba, cantaba una canción que la tuviera.

Me encantaba el cambio, y creo que también a los demás. Baxter, como cualquier hombre, se fingía muy indignado, y apoyaba a Harold, argumentando que "Charlie lo había hecho esperar mucho tiempo".

Cherry se peleó con él a causa de eso y se fingía muy enojada en su presencia, negandole el contacto físico, que era precisamente algo que caracterizaba mucho a esa relación.

Ella estudiaba en nuestra misma facultad, en la misma carrera, pero en un grupo diferente. Todo el tiempo se reía y su manera de moverse y hablar, eran muy estéticas y agradables a la vista.

Su cuerpo era delgado pero su talla del pecho era mínimo una D. Además, su manera de vestir, siempre dejaba ver una parte de su abdomen y tenía un largo inventario de pantalones, shorts y faldas que se ajustaban perfecto a sus caderas.

El pobre Baxter nos seguía a todas partes, poniendo cara de perrito, mirándola.

Baxter estudiaba Ingeniería Biomédica en uno de los edificios mas cercano al café del pescadito naranja, por lo que en cada descanso se le podía encontrar ahí. Bebía cantidades enfermizas de café combinado con otras cosas que siempre nos causaba repulsión.

-También en privado le gustan cosas muy raras... - Nos había contado Cherry en alguna ocasión.

No quisimos saber más. Pero nos quedaba claro, que a pesar de sus diferencias, al final eran pareja y por algo llevaban juntos tres años.

\- Vaaaagieeeeeee -

Me asomé a la ventana y me quedé con la boca abierta.

Usaba un short ultra corto de mezclilla con botas a las rodillas. Un blusón rosa holgado y un gorro azul en el que había logrado meter todo su cabello.

Nada que ver con la Charlie de una semana atrás, que vestía como Sandy de Grease y se comportaba como una santurrona.

Me saludó desde la acera y le correspondí.

Mientras sacaba el Pontiac de la cochera, sentí mi corazón acelerarse.

\- ¿Qué hay Vags? – Subió al auto saltando por encima de la portezuela y me besó en la frente muy emocionada.

Sentí el rubor subir e instalarse en mi cara.

\- Hoy es el día, Vags. – Un deja vu, me hizo fruncir el ceño. Me había dicho exactamente lo mismo una semana antes, bajo las mismas circunstancias.

La miré con una expresión de duda en el rostro, y se apresuró a aclarar.

\- Hoy tengo el programa de radio en la tarde. – Y se recargó en el asiento, encogiendo las piernas sobre su cuerpo, emitiendo un chillido de felicidad.

\- ¿Qué es eso que suena como una ardilla apachurrada? – Crimini había caminado hasta mi casa esa mañana. – Subió al auto y pasó su mano sobre la cabeza de Charlie, que se reía cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

\- Yo esperaba verte sumida en la depresión, pero te ves entera, me agrada. ¿Qué vamos a cantar hoy? – Charlie saltó del asiento y pensó un par de segundos. Buscó rápidamente la canción en su celular y lo vinculó al estéreo del auto.

Crimini se rió y le extendió la mano para que se pasara al asiento de atrás y pudieran balancearse como bobas mientras cantaban al ritmo de "Call me Maybe".

Suspiré y avancé por la calle cuesta abajo.

Podía darme una idea de por donde iba aquello. Así que reduje la velocidad al pasar por la casa del profesor, quien justo estaba cerrando su puerta. En seguida nos volteó a ver y sonrió.

Charlie saltó del auto y subió el volumen desde su móvil.

Caminó hacia él, mientras cantaba.

"Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going baby?"

En la cara del profesor, se asomó una pizca de auténtico embelesamiento. El cual controló en seguida, disfrazándolo con una sonrisa histriónica. Charlie continuó avanzando hacia él, y noté como estudiaba su atuendo, meneando la cabeza en desaprobación.

"Hey, I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe."

Charlie estaba frente al profesor y acababa de ponerle sus manos sobre los hombros, mientras seguía cantando.

El profesor no se movió. Ese día usaba el mismo atuendo de siempre, camisa, corbatín, pantalones y mocasines. Todo en color azul. Aprovechando que Charlie se puso las manos en la cintura, se quitó de los hombros el suéter que llevaba sobre los hombros y los observé mientras miraba a Charlie de forma retadora, pasándolo por detrás de ella y usándolo para acercarla a él.

La escena sería inapropiada, y sensual. Si el profesor no hubiese atado el suéter en su cintura, cubriéndole las piernas hasta las pantorrillas. Crimini y yo nos reímos y Charlie volteó a vernos, ruborizada.

-Bye bye, Charlie. – Aceleré el auto y Charlie tuvo que correr para alcanzarnos.

Su rostro estaba encendido por la carrera y la vergüenza cuando subió al asiento del copiloto de un salto, sin abrir la portezuela.

Una vez recuperó el aliento, se rio a carcajadas mientras acariciaba la tela del suéter azul que rodeaba su cintura.

Tuvimos un día tranquilo y al terminar las clases, bajamos al café del pescadito naranja, para refrescarnos y mantener a Charlie en sus cabales mientras hacíamos tiempo para que fuera hora del programa de radio. El suéter del profesor Alastor, descansaba dentro de su mochila, y todas las miradas del campus estaban fijas en sus piernas, que veían la luz por primera vez en público.

En el café, ocupamos una mesa en la terraza y Charlie se sentó despreocupada, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y recargándose en el respaldo de lado, para observar la alameda que rodeaba el café. Completamente diferente a la chica recatada que se sentaba derecha y tomaba la taza con ambas manos.

En frente, se alzaba el edificio de telecomunicaciones, donde se vería con el profesor en treinta minutos.

Sonrió para sí misma. Y cerró los ojos.

Lo vimos caminar hacia nosotros, pero no pudimos decir nada. Así que Charlie no se pudo prevenir.

Se le veía tan serio y tan... diferente, que nuestra reacción fue levantarnos de la mesa y tomar distancia.

Charlie suspiró y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con un chico de cabello verde muy oscuro, increíblemente guapo, vestido con chamarra de cuero, y todo el look de galán de película.

Se quedó muda, y lo miró de arriba abajo, abriendo la boca.

\- ¿Harold? –

-___________________________________________

A pesar de que había conseguido sacarlo de mis pensamientos todo el fin se semana y lo que llevaba de este día. Verlo me trajo sentimientos encontrados de nostalgia. Además lucía tan diferente. Su look de niño bueno había muerto junto con nuestro noviazgo y el chico frente a mí, era otra persona.

Me tomó de la mano y me levantó de la silla. Tomando mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia él. Muy cerca. Su mano bajó hasta mis caderas y me apretó contra su cuerpo, mientras sonreía como chico malo y se inclinaba para besarme.

Podía sentir su aliento cálido sobre mis labios. Pero se detuvo. Me soltó y me tomó de las manos, y por un momento pude ver al antiguo Harold en sus ojos.

\- Charlie, lo lamento. He sido un idiota al faltarte al respeto. Se que crucé la línea y no merezco siquiera pedirte algo o suplicar por regresar. –

Yo estaba muda, mirando el movimiento de sus labios al hablar.

\- Pero quiero aclarar que al margen del problema en nuestra relación. Jamás podría abandonar un proyecto como "Happy Hotel". Se lo mucho que significa para ti. Puedes contar conmigo, como siempre. –

Me soltó y besó mi mano.

\- Asegúrate de avisarme cuando decidas comenzar a ensayar. Después de todo estamos a cuatro semanas del Mardi Gras. – Me dio la espalda y se alejó despacio. Admirando la alameda y sintiendo la brisa en su cara.

Debo haberme quedado pasmada, pues Vaggie me sacudió de los hombros y me señaló el reloj. El programa tenía dos minutos de haber comenzado y en las bocinas del café se escuchaba la voz del profesor Alastor, mientras saludaba a la audiencia.

Corrí hasta el octavo piso y paré en la puerta de la cabina para recuperar el aliento.

A través del cristal, podía ver al profesor, quien miraba un punto en el horizonte y hablaba sin expresar alguna emoción.

Agité mis manos en el aire para llamar su atención y sus ojos se posaron lentamente en mí. 

Con una mano tomó el cordel que sujetaba la persiana de la cabina y lo jaló. La persiana bajó y cubrió por completo la ventana.

Apreté los puños y me aproximé a la puerta. No tenía el seguro puesto. Sonreí para mí y abrí.

Alastor estaba de pie en frente de mí. 

Entré y cerré la puerta con llave.

-Estás atrapado, mi dulce angelito. - le dije mientras pasaba un dedo por su mejilla. Un destello brilló en sus ojos y dio un paso atrás.

-Creí que no te vería hoy, Magne. Estabas muy ocupada allá abajo reconciliándote con Von Eldritch. – En sus palabras no había reproche, pero indudablemente le incomodaba haberme visto en aquella situación. Sonreí burlona y respondí.

-No creí que fuera del tipo de los que se pone celoso, profesor. – Me sorprendí cuando esas palabras escaparon de mi boca.

El profesor sonrió al fin y me acorraló contra la puerta. Se inclinó sobre mí y me susurró al oído.

\- No tienes idea, querida. – Entorné los ojos, divertida, y respondí en su oído.

-Muéstreme –

Sus ojos brillaron de color rojo intenso, haciéndome dudar si esto era una buena idea. En las bocinas de la cabina podía escuchar "The Way You Look Tonight". Demasiado romántica para mi gusto.

Los labios del profesor sobre los míos, me trajeron de vuelta al mundo, mientras me sentaba sobre la mesa y empujaba los micrófonos hacia un lado. 

Rompió el beso y observó mi cuerpo.

\- No apruebo este atuendo, querida, porque estás muy expuesta. –

Bajó sus manos a lo largo de mis muslos a los lados hasta llegar a mis rodillas y comenzó a subirlas despacio, por en medio, acercándose poco a poco.

Es muy fácil... muy... muy... fácil, llegar a ti. – Y, sin ninguna dificultad, sus dedos pasaron por debajo de la tela y me acariciaron despacio.

La sensación era nueva y extraña. Como pequeños choques eléctricos que subían por mi columna. Cerré los ojos y apreté mis manos sobre la mesa. La canción llegaba a su fin, y Alastor seguía explorando por debajo de la tela de mis shorts.

Con una mano acomodó un micrófono entre nosotros y presionó el botón para hacerlo funcionar.

\- "Buenas tardes tengan todos, continuamos el programa en compañía de nuestra musa, la señorita Charlotte Magne. Saluda a nuestros radioescuchas querida." – Y me miró muy sonriente indicándome que podía comenzar.

Aquella situación distaba mucho de ser normal, comencé a hablar al micrófono intentando sonar cordial y entusiasmada. Modulando mi voz mientras aquel... Demonio, intentaba hacerme gemir mientras estábamos al aire ante todo el campus y la mitad de Nueva Orleans.

NOTAS: 

:v

Mañana tengo guardia :( Nos leemos el domingo. 

Dejen comentarios, me encanta que dejen comentarios XD


	14. The Radio Demon

Conduje hasta que topé con el río y bajé del auto. La tarde en este lado de la ciudad, siempre era mas tranquila y me ayudaba a calmarme y reflexionar.

Ciertamente no me esperaba ese cambio de imagen en Charlotte. Para mí que jamás había visto tanta de esa suave y pálida piel (Ni siquiera con aquel traje de baño rojo), aquel había sido un espectáculo formidable.

Noté el calor en mis mejillas y mi corazón acelerado. Tomé aire profundo y giré a mis espaldas. A un par de kilómetros, el edificio de telecomunicaciones de la universidad se alzaba, y en él, la mujer más importante en mi vida, estaba por iniciar un nuevo proyecto.

Una punzada de incomodidad se instaló en la boca de mi estómago y fruncí el ceño. Me recargué en el costado del Porsche y conecté mis audiófonos al móvil.

Lo primero que noté fue la cantidad de personas sintonizando la estación a través del portal de la universidad. Sonreí.

Los últimos tonos de "The Way you Look Tonight", acariciaron mis oídos. Me gustaba esa canción, la carga de romanticismo que llevaba era perfecta. Imaginé a Charlotte sonrojada bailando despacio conmigo, al son de esa melodía. Tomé aire profundo y el momento se cortó abruptamente.

\- "Buenas tardes tengan todos, continuamos el programa en compañía de nuestra musa, la señorita Charlotte Magne. Saluda a nuestros radioescuchas querida." –

Fruncí el ceño al ser arrancado tan bruscamente de mi ensoñación. Además de que la confianza con la que la llamaba "Querida" me incomodaba sobremanera. Contuve la respiración, esperando escuchar la voz de Charlotte en mis oídos.

La escuché claramente tomar aire con dificultad y comenzar a hablar.

\- "Buenas tardes Nueva Orleans, y bienvenidos a este programa. Les agradecemos infinitamente su apoyo para este segmento, les invito a dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias a través del chat en la transmisión en vivo desde nuestras redes sociales. Pueden preguntar, pedir canciones y participar activamente en la... elección del nombre para este programa." – Me quedé helado.

Esa ultima pausa, era completamente a propósito, además de que, esas últimas palabras, casi había luchado por pronunciarlas en una voz normal. ¿Qué estaba pasando en esa cabina?

-"Bueno, ahí la tienen, la señorita Magne y un servidor, estaremos leyendo sus sugerencias y comentarios. Los dejamos ahora con la siguiente melodía que esperamos sea de su agrado, traiga entrañables recuerdos a quienes ya la conozcan, y la promesa de grandiosas experiencias a este ritmo, para los que no." –

Subí el volumen al máximo intentando escuchar algo más al fondo. Algo que explicara o confirmara mis sospechas de que algo extraño pasaba.

Nada.

La voz de ese idiota, dio paso a "Stranger in Paradise" de Ray Coniff. Sonreí.

Charlotte tenía ya recuerdos con esa melodía. Hace años, frente a la catedral de San Luis, donde prometimos que estaríamos juntos pasara lo que pasara.

Aunque esa promesa no estuviese vigente ahora. Si el rarito ese intentaba conquistarla, al menos no podría hacerlo usando esa canción.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Noté cierta incomodidad en la expresión de Magne cuando comenzó la canción que llevaba ya todo el fin de semana planeando ponerle en el programa.

Por supuesto que el plan original era bailar con ella en la cabina. Pero en su lugar, la tenía sentada sobre la mesa, con las piernas y la boca abiertas, mientras devoraba sus labios con largos besos y mis manos exploraban la humedad bajo la tela de sus shorts.

Honestamente, y por razones que me incomodaba aceptar en estos momentos, no era completamente responsable de mis acciones. Y había dejado que esta situación escalara hasta este punto.

Por el rubor en su cara y su lenguaje corporal, podía descifrar muchas cosas. La primera, que efectivamente lo estaba disfrutando; la segunda, que no sabía que hacer en esta situación, a pesar de estar tan confiada y seductora unos minutos antes. La tercera me hizo sonreír ampliamente, ante la sospecha de que esta chica no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia previa en este rubro.

\- ¿Que sucede Magne? Creí entender que querías que te mostrara... - Presioné mi pulgar derecho contra su piel y, ayudado por toda la humedad que ya tenía, tracé pequeños círculos. Ella tensó su cadera y noté, bajo la tenue luz de la cabina, como sus pupilas se dilataban.

Sus manos, que hasta ahora se apoyaban sobre la mesa, se aventuraron hasta la hebilla de mi cinturón. Pero no llegó a desatarlo, pues algo pasaba entre sus piernas que la hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir, mientras intentaba jalar aire de regreso a sus pulmones. Sus manos tomaron las mías y las apretó a nivel de las muñecas. Indicándome que no me detuviera.

La fuerza con la que me sujetó era más de la que esperaba que tuvieran esas delicadas manos. Sus mejillas rosadas encendidas, y la expresión de vulnerabilidad en su rostro mientras alcanzaba el alivio, hizo que mi vista se nublara un poco. En el fondo de mi cabeza, una risa metálica cargada de estática, comenzó a aumentar gradualmente.

Intenté respirar profundo, para controlarme.

Me detuve en seco, esto podría salirse de control, si no lograba reprimirlo ahora.

La voz metálica susurraba mi nombre, mientras me resistía a continuar. Magne, acababa de retirar mis manos de entre sus piernas, y las había guiado tímidamente para colocarlas sobre sus muslos, dedicándome una mirada de consentimiento.

\- "Alastor..."- el cabello de mi nuca se erizó, tenía ya semanas sin escuchar esa voz.

\- "Si tu me permites, puedo tomar el control de esta situación, no te arrepentirás..." – Aquella voz venía de un lugar profundo en mi mente. Era embriagante, me sometía despacio y dulcemente.

Di un respingo, notando que estábamos a cinco segundos de que terminara la canción.

Magne sonrió. Y tomó el micrófono acomodándolo frente a ella de nuevo.

\- "Es cierto que hay canciones que se graban en tu mente sobre algún recuerdo en particular. " -Hizo una pausa, y estiró su mano para tomarme del corbatín. Al fin entendía porque su gesto de incomodidad cuando la canción apenas iniciaba. Le recordaba a alguien más. Miré en otra dirección y deje escapar un pequeño suspiro.

"... pero siempre se puede sobrescribir en los recuerdos. "

Presionó un botón en la consola y una pista en piano que no pude identificar, comenzó.

"You think I'm pretty (Crees que soy linda)  
Without any make-up on (Aunque no esté maquillada)  
You think I'm funny (Crees que soy Graciosa)  
When I tell the punch line wrong (Aunque cuente mal los chistes)  
I know you get me (Se que me entiendes)  
So I'll let my walls come down, down (Asi que dejaré mis barreras caer)"

Sonreí. "Teenage Dream" de Katy Perry, asentí varias veces y puse mis manos en su cintura, mientras ella cantaba con sus manos en mi corbatín, acercándome lo mas que se lo permitía el micrófono entre nosotros.

"Before you met me (Antes de conocerte)  
I was alright ( Yo estaba bien)  
But things were kinda heavy (Pero las cosas eran un poco pesadas)  
You brought me to life (Me trajiste a la vida)  
Now every February ( Ahora cada febrero)  
You'll be my valentine, valentine (serás mi Valentin)"

La voz en mi mente no había parado de susurrar cosas inteligibles, y yo sabía que mis ojos no dejaban de brillar carmesí. Me alarmaba lo que Magne pudiera pensar, o si se asustaría.

Pero en su lugar, ella, en una de las pausas de la canción, sonrió ampliamente y parpadeó varias veces.

Sus ojos negros se tornaron amarillos y sus escleróticas de color rojo oscuro. Abrí la boca asombrado. Ella siguió cantando como si nada.

"Let's go all the way tonight (Hagámoslo esta noche)  
No regrets, just love (Sin remordimientos, solo amor)  
We can dance until we die (Podemos bailar hasta morir)  
You and I (Tu y yo)  
We'll be young forever (Seremos jóvenes por siempre)"

Con la pista de piano, la voz de Magne sonaba exquisita. Nuestras miradas estaban fijas en la del otro. Tomé sus manos y las entrelazamos. Terminó de cantar y me indicó que era mi turno.

\- "Nuestra musa, queridos radioescuchas, verdadera inspiración para todos. Dígame una cosa, ¿Qué proyecto tiene para el Mardi Gras? " -

Su expresión fue muy graciosa, como la de alguien que de pronto recuerda que dejó algo en la estufa.

\- "Bueno, profesor, en vista del regreso de Happy Hotel, probablemente prepararé algo con ellos." – Levanté una ceja.

\- "¿Hazbin Hotel? " – mi gesto fue de burla, pero en el suyo, sus ojos se abrieron y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa complacida.

\- "¡Que gran nombre!" – Y apretó mis manos. En verdad lucía entusiasmada

\- "Querida, solo estaba bromeando..."- pero ya era tarde. En sus ojos, que ya eran nuevamente de su color normal estaban brillando de felicidad y entusiasmo.

\- "Vaya vaya, tenemos en el chat de las redes, varias opciones para el nombre del programa. La mayoría son interesantes, ¡Oh! "The Radio Teacher" ¿Qué tal ese?" – Me miró no muy convencida. Mis manos soltaron las suyas y las puse sobre sus piernas.

Ella se sonrojó, pero en seguida me sonrió con complicidad.

\- ¡Ya se! "The Radio Demon" - La voz en mi cabeza rio estridentemente, mi sonrisa eterna se hizo más amplia, y apreté sus muslos con mis manos. Ella soltó un pequeño quejido y en seguida se cubrió la boca y me miró alarmada.

\- "Tenga cuidado señorita, las sillas aquí son traicioneras. Yo mismo he estado a punto de caerme varias veces" – Ella se rió y agradeció la atajada, aunque yo la hubiese provocado.

-"Queridos radioescuchas, ha llegado el final de esta hora, les agradecemos su participación, son una gran audiencia, volveremos a escucharnos el próximo lunes en este, su programa "Te Radio Demon" hasta entonces."

La cabina se quedó en silencio y la situación estaba muy tensa.

Magne, aun sentada sobre la mesa, conmigo parado entre sus piernas, con las manos sobre sus muslos y ella sujetándome del corbatín mientras tiraba de él para acercarnos.

Ella no titubeó, y, quitando el micrófono de en medio, me jaló para que la besara nuevamente. Esta vez ella presionó mis labios para hacer que se abrieran Su lengua suave jugueteó dentro de mi boca. Haciendo que la voz metálica en mi cabeza se escuchara cada vez más cerca.

Mis manos permanecieron sobre sus piernas. Esto ya no era un jugueteo y Magne iba muy en serio, y comenzaba a atraer mis caderas hacia las suyas, enroscando sus piernas a mi alrededor.

Siendo sincero, tenía una idea aproximada de cómo, cuando y donde, tomaría a Charlotte Magne por primera vez... y este definitivamente, no era.

Rompí el beso y puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Aquí no querida... necesitarás un lugar donde descansar y talvez dormir, una vez que haya terminado contigo. – Su rostro se encendió y pasó saliva con dificultad.

\- Pero no desaprovecharé los 3 minutos que quedan hasta que la locutora venga a sacarnos de aquí. – Dijé, mientras me agachaba frente a ella, y la acostaba sobre la mesa, levantando su blusa hasta descubrir su sostén.

Pasé mi lengua despacio por la piel de sus pechos que estaba expuesta por encima de la copa. Y bajé poco a poco dejando un rastro de besos humedos en su piel.

Al llegar a su pelvis, separé sus piernas y me acerqué a su entrepierna hasta que pudo sentir mi aliento sobre su piel. Ella se incorporó y se apoyó en los codos. Lucía asustada y confundida.

El short era demasiado corto, y pude moverlo a un lado sin dificultad, junto con su ropa interior. Con la luz tenue de la cabina, no podía ver con claridad, pero podía notar la falta de vello púbico y la humedad que impregnaba sin remedio, su ropa interior.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? No me mires tan de cerca, que vergüenza. ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – Su voz era un hilo de preguntas que no tuvieron respuesta. En mi mente, la voz se regocijaba ante la revelación de que nunca había hecho esto.

En mi boca, ya tenia unos treinta segundos, salivando, sediento de ella. La toqué con la punta de la lengua en el vértice superior, el más sensible. Y ella intentó detenerme, sin éxito.

Se dejó caer sobre la mesa nuevamente y la escuche dar un respingo cuando apoye el resto de mi lengua sobre ella.

Consciente de que teníamos menos de dos minutos para hacer esto. Continué con un poco más de presión sobre su piel. Haciendo que ella tensara poco a poco su cadera, hasta que la vi con toda la intención de gritar de placer.

Afortunadamente, ella tuvo la precaución de cubrirse la boca y emitir un gemido apagado mientras sus caderas se tensaban al llegar al orgasmo. Fueron aproximadamente 15 segundos, los que me tomó saborear el dulce néctar de su alivio, hasta que escuchamos que alguien quería abrir la puerta.

Nos incorporamos rápido y tomé de una esquina mi gabardina, haciendo el ademán de que quería salir.

Afuera la locutora nos miró muy alegre, felicitándonos por la audiencia que había aumentado en comparación con la de una semana atrás.

Magne lucía ecuánime y participaba activamente en la conversación. Finalmente nos despedimos y entramos al elevador.

Ella miró al suelo, sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual. Me reí y me paré frente a ella, tomando su barbilla y levantándola, para que me mirara. Mi voz sonó metálica y cargada de estática.

-Estas deliciosa, Magne. -

NOTAS: 

Me alegro de haberle puesto el label de contenido adulto, por que esto ya se descontroló. XD

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, chicos. XD nos leemos mañana con un nuevo capitulo. :3


	15. Guil

Al salir del edificio, la brisa de la tarde barrió de mi rostro todo el calor acumulado en los brazos del profesor. Me sentí un poco más despejada, y la vergüenza me golpeó como una bala de cañón. Mis piernas aún temblaban. ¿Esos eran los famosos orgasmos de los que hablaba Cherry todo el tiempo?

Inhalé profundo y traté de evocar la sensación.

La imagen de los ojos carmín del profesor, me hizo sonreír. Ese era un tema delicado que debíamos abordar cuando el momento llegara.

Miré mis manos, y evité mirarlo. Pero el desagradable olor a tabaco me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

El profesor acababa de encender un cigarrillo junto a mí. Aunque en su cara se asomaba la catarsis que le provocaba aquel hábito, el tabaco era algo que definitivamente me desagradaba.

Crucé la calle sin despedirme y Vaggie vino a mi encuentro sonriendo.

\- Los has hecho increíble Charlie. ¿Cuándo empezaremos a ensayar? Cuatro semanas es muy poco si quieres que hagamos la carroza para el desfile, y las presentaciones en la plaza de la catedral, y tienes que montar un show callejero en la calle Bourbon, -

Hablaba muy rápido, estaba realmente emocionada. A nuestro alrededor, Cherry, Crimini y Baxter me observaban expectantes.

Miré a mis espaldas. El profesor me miraba con los ojos entornados, obviamente herido por haberlo abandonado. Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí.

Tomé las manos de Vaggie y todos se acercaron.

\- Empezaremos desde hoy. – Y sonreí ampliamente y todos exclamaron emocionados.

Tomé mi móvil y busqué el numero de la profesora Rosie. Me mordí los labios. Tenía ya mas de un año que había abandonado los proyectos extracurriculares para la universidad. Me preparé para recibir un reclamo.

\- Charlotte, estaba esperando que me llamaras. Supongo que necesitas un lugar para tus ensayos. - Trastabillé. La profesora Rosie nunca le daba vueltas a las cosas. Además, odiaba las llamadas telefónicas. Siempre prefería las conversaciones en persona.

\- Buenas tardes profesora, yo…-

-Tengo disponible la sala de proyecciones del edificio de cinematografía. Recién usamos los equipos de audio ahí. Se que es pequeña, pero no quisiera mover nada hoy, porque está por llover. –

Sabía que estaba llegando al limite de tiempo que la profesora aguantaba hablando por teléfono, así que musité un agradecimiento y me colgó.

Los demás había vuelto a las mesas del café del pescadito naranja. El profesor Alastor caminaba unos veinte metros mas allá. Probablemente en dirección a su auto.

Guardé mi móvil y escuché el grito y las risas de los demás, cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

Observé la tierra a mi alrededor, recibiendo el agua y desprendiendo el petricor.

Inhalé profundo, limpiando de mi nariz el horrible olor del tabaco del profesor.

Levanté mi rostro hacia el cielo y giré un momento. Mi mente me llevó de nuevo a los brazos del profesor, y a lo que me había dicho en el elevador. La lluvia helada me ayudaba a enfriar todas esas ideas en mi cabeza.

Los chillidos de las chicas me sacaron del trance y me di cuenta de que llovía a cántaros. Me reí a carcajadas acercándome al café.

-Hey, tenemos la sala de proyecciones de cinematografía. Me adelanto. No puedo mojarme más de lo que ya estoy. Ustedes esperen a que haya escampado. No creo que sea más de 10 minutos. –

Los demás asintieron y me di la vuelta, emprendiendo una refrescante y liberadora carrera en la lluvia.

Volví a sentir la ligereza de mis piernas. Mis pies chapoteaban en los pequeños charcos que se formaban y crecían en el suelo.

Comencé a tararear la canción de Waterloo de ABBA, tomé el ritmo y avancé por la acera, bailando.

No había nadie que me mirara, y llegué al edificio de cinematografía dando vueltas y brincando en los charcos.

Tenía tanto tiempo sin sentirme así de… libre.

Una vez dentro del edificio, doblé inmediatamente a la derecha y crucé las puertas abatibles que daban al recibidor de la sala de proyecciones.

Alguien cantaba adentro. Y cantaba muy bien.

When you get older, plainer, saner (Cuando te haces más mayor, más simple, más cuerdo, )

When you remember all the danger, we came from (cuando recuerdas todo el peligro del que venimos.)

Burning like embers, falling, tender (Ardiendo como ascuas, cayendo, tiernos)

Long before the days of no surrender (mucho antes de los días de no rendirse.)

Years ago, and well you know (Hace años, y bueno, ya sabes.)

La canción era “Lost on You” de LP. Y la voz se quebraba un poco, mientras avanzaba sobre la letra.

Abrí la puerta y me oculté detrás de los asientos. El chico que cantaba, estaba de espaldas, recargado sobre una bocina. Frente a él, un microfono de pedestal, le acompañaba.

Smoke them if you got them (Aprovéchalos si puedes)

Because it's going down (porque todo se está viniendo abajo.)

All I ever wanted was you (Todo lo que siempre quise fuiste tú.)

I'll never get to heaven (Nunca llegaré al cielo)

Because I don't know how (porque no sé cómo.)

A gatas, me acerqué, ocultándome entre los asientos. Su voz recorría la letra con mucha pasión. Su voz se quebraba de tanto en tanto.

Let's raise a glass or two (Levantemos una copa o dos, )

To all the things I lost on you (por todas las cosas que he perdido en ti.)

Tell me, are they lost on you? (Dime, ¿están perdidas en ti?)

Just that you could cut me loose (Solo para que pudieras dejarme libre)

After everything I've lost on you (Después de todo lo que he perdido en ti)

Is that lost on you? (¿Está perdido en ti?)

Is that lost on you? (¿Está perdido en ti?)

Baby, is that lost on you? (Cielo, ¿está perdido en ti?)

Is that lost on you? (¿Está perdido en ti?)

Llegué hasta el borde de las sillas y pude distinguir el color de su cabello y la chamarra de cuero. 

Era Harold.

Wishing I could see the machinations (Deseando poder ver las maquinaciones)  
Understand the toil of expectations in your mind (comprender el trabajo de las expectativas en tu mente.)

Me puse de pie en seguida, y él se volteó sin dejar de cantar, hacia donde estaba yo.

En su rostro, las lágrimas y el dolor se desbordaban mientras continuaba.

Hold me like you never lost your patience (Abrázame como si nunca hubieras perdido la paciencia. )  
Tell me that you love me more than hate me all the time (dime que me quieres más de lo que me odias todo el tiempo)  
And you're still mine (y que aún eres mía.)

Nunca, en tantos años de relación, había visto a Harold Von Eldritch llorar.

Un nudo se formó en seguida en mi garganta, mientras aquel hombre dejaba salir todos sus sentimientos en esa habitación.

Di un paso adelante y el detectó mi presencia en la penumbra, reconociéndome en seguida.

Siguió cantando y avanzó despacio hacia mí.

So smoke them if you've got them (Haz lo que quieras, si puedes)  
Because it's going down (porque todo se está viniendo abajo)

Se hincó frente a mí y abrazó mis caderas.

All I ever wanted was you (Todo lo que siempre quise fuiste tú.)

Su voz se quebró. Y sentí como sus hombros se contrajeron en sollozos. El nudo en mi garganta bajaba poco a poco, transformándose en una piedra pesada en mi estómago.

Let's take a drink of ever (Tomemos una copa de lo que sea)  
This can turn around (que pueda darle la vuelta a esto)

Puse mis manos sobre su cabello y las hundí entre su suavidad, peinándolo hacia atrás.

El se puso de pie en seguida, y con la mirada mas triste que le había visto desde siempre, terminó su canción.

Let's raise a glass or two (Levantemos una copa o dos, )

To all the things I lost on you (por todas las cosas que he perdido en ti.)

Tell me, are they lost on you? (Dime, ¿están perdidas en ti?)

Just that you could cut me loose (Solo para que pudieras dejarme libre)

After everything I've lost on you (Después de todo lo que he perdido en ti)

Is that lost on you? (¿Está perdido en ti?)

Is that lost on you? (¿Está perdido en ti?)

Baby, is that lost on you? (Cielo, ¿está perdido en ti?)

Is that lost on you? (¿Está perdido en ti?)

Quería hacer que parara. Verlo así era devastador.

Sus manos querían tomar mi cintura, pero dudaba.

-Charlie, yo. Yo estaba muy celoso. Verte en ese lugar, con el tipo del que acababan de hablar tus amigas. Ni siquiera diste indicios de que te gustara, o de que el tuviera interés en ti. Lo siento tanto. Ese día… estaba muy molesto y me fui a la taberna de la ribera. Esas desconocidas me emborracharon. Tengo vagos recuerdos del HellBar. –

Mi cuerpo se tensó. Y un poco de culpabilidad cruzó por mi mente.

-Al dia siguiente Baxter fue a mi casa y me mostró todos los videos. Al verte bailar con el profesor, en una actitud y proximidad que tu y yo nunca tuvimos en tantos años de relación… Yo enloquecí… - Su cuerpo se sacudió en sollozos.

La culpa crecía y crecía en mi cabeza. Me sentía mareada.

\- Lo siento tanto Charlie… - Se dejó caer en una de las sillas, limpiándose la cara.

Me quedé muda. Harold siempre era muy formal. Y siempre me llamaba Charlotte aunque le había repetido mil veces que odiaba que me llamaran así.

Le tomé la barbilla y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Ví en su cara al hombre que me había esperado todos esos años, sin ninguna queja o insinuación incómoda, y al que traicioné cegada por mis propias ambiciones.

Le sonreí y le extendí mis dos manos. El me correspondió y se puso de pie. Tomándome en sus brazos.

Era tan cálido. Tan familiar. Hundí mi nariz en su chaqueta y respiré profundo.

-Yo lo lamento, Harold. – dije despacio.

El se separó un segundo de mí y besó mi frente.

\- No hay nada que perdonar. Lamento que nuestra relación tuviera que pagar por mi inmadurez. Siempre estaré a tu lado por si me necesitas. –

La piedra en mi estómago se hizo más pesada. Me puse de puntillas y lo besé en los labios. El se congeló y me miró confundido.

\- Tu me esperaste todos estos años, y te pagué de la peor manera posible. – mi voz era un hilo, pero Harold puso un dedo sobre mis labios, y meneó su cabeza hacia los lados.

\- Te esperé, por que tenía el sueño infantil de explorar mi intimidad contigo… y solo contigo. –

Aquello me hizo sentir un poco de calor, entre el frío de estar empapada y con toda esa culpa sobre mi conciencia.

\- Harold… -

Su cara se iluminó y sonrió. Me besó brevemente y se dispuso a soltarme.

Pero mis manos alrededor de su cuello y mis labios sobre los suyos se lo impidieron. Noté nuevamente la tensión en sus hombros y sus manos se separaron de mi cuerpo.

-Siempre un caballero… - dije burlona. El levantó una ceja y volvió a poner sus manos en mi cintura.

Lo llevé hasta el muro más cercano y lo acorralé contra él. Lucía un rubor inocente en su cara y me miraba con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

Lo besé de nuevo y guié sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, para que bajaran por mi espalda y llegaran a mis shorts empapados. Su cara era cada vez mas roja, y lucía de lo más lindo, con los ojos cerrados sin atreverse a ver como lucían sus manos sobre mi trasero.

Volví a besarlo despacio y el pareció tomar un poco de confianza, apretando mi trasero entre sus manos.

Ambos emitimos gruñidos de placer. Y seguimos besándonos. El acarició mi espalda por encima del suéter empapado. Mis dientes castañeaban por el frío.

Se separó un segundo de mí y tiró del suéter hasta quitármelo por encima de la cabeza. Miró en otra dirección, poniéndome en seguida su chaqueta. Estaba tibia y olía a él.

Lo miré a la cara. El esperaba que me cerrara la prenda para voltear. Pero no lo hice.

Tomé su rostro y lo giré hacia mí. Su rostro se cubrió de un rubor intenso al mirar mi cuerpo tan expuesto.

\- Harold… - susurré.

\- Ch... ch.. Charlie- - tartamudeó mientras sus hombros se tensaban. En sus ojos, se dibujó poco a poco la idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Y me sonrió, genuinamente feliz, acercando sus manos a mis hombros y sus labios a los míos.

Estábamos por besarnos cuando las bocinas comenzaron a emitir estática. Cada vez mas intensa. Hasta que la bocina reventó.

Harold y yo nos miramos desconcertados. En el recibidor de la sala de proyecciones, se escuchaban voces, así que me apresuré a ajustarme la chaqueta, justo antes de que entraran los demás miembros del grupo.


	16. Riverside

Charlotte y yo nos separamos de un brinco, y ella se subió el zipper de la chamarra en seguida.

Cruzamos una mirada de complicidad y ambos nos acercamos a la bocina.

Ni siquiera estaba conectada a la corriente.

Tragué saliva y miré a Charlotte. No se veía sorprendida. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el artefacto destruido y entornó los ojos. Creí escucharla musitar un “Con que esas tenemos” pero al preguntarle, se hizo la distraída y avanzó para recibir al resto del grupo.

Todos me miraron a mi, y luego a ella, específicamente a la chamarra que traía. Vaggie se adelantó y le bajó el zipper un poco, haciendo a Charlie dar un respingo y meter las manos para evitar que lo bajara más.

Para ser sinceros, me incomodaba que Vaggie hiciera eso seguido, comprobar cosas de esa forma tan brusca. Miré en otra dirección, al darme cuenta de que avanzaba hacia mí con los puños crispados.

Baxter se atravesó y la contuvo.

-Calma, querida. Charlie esta empapada, podría enfermarse y perder la voz si no la cuidamos. Aquí, mi amigo, como PARTE DE LA BANDA, solo ayuda a su compañera. – Ella me observó detenidamente, y en seguida se relajó, al notar en mi rostro los remanentes de mi estado de desesperación hace unos minutos.

Me limpié la cara con las manos y la escuché reír por lo bajo.

-Muy bien, COMPAÑERO, entonces abramos espacio para ensayar. –

Durante unos minutos acomodamos todas las sillas a los lados y noté que Charlotte se retiraba a una esquina con su suéter rosa en las manos.

Preparamos los micrófonos inalámbricos y los afinamos con mi voz y la de Crimini. Charlie volvió con su suéter puesto y me entregó mi chaqueta.

-Muchas gracias Harold, ya no tengo frío. – Fruncí el ceño y sin creerle una palabra le toqué la espalda. Seguía empapada.

Entorné los ojos y ella respondió levantando las manos frente a su cuerpo.

-Entraré en calor en seguida y verás que estaré seca para cuando terminemos el ensayo. – Sus mejillas enrojecieron al darse cuenta de que yo le sonreía de lado.

-Muy bien chicos, ¿Qué cantamos para calentar? – Charlotte se paró en el centro de la sala y nos miró sonriente.

Sentí una punzada de culpa por haber hecho que el grupo dejara de presentarse desde hace mas de un año. Bajo una mala excusa.

Tenía que trabajar en mis celos y mi autoestima. Era urgente.

-Creo que “Don’t Stop Believin” será perfecta para empezar. – Charlotte me dedicó una sonrisa genuina y hermosa. Que hizo que todos se revolvieran incómodos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Se reconciliaron? – Crimini era muy directa, siempre. Charlotte se ruborizó y tartamudeó.

-No... no…nosotros solo hablamos y …- Su cara estaba tan roja que parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

\- Le he pedido disculpas a Charlie, y se las pido a ustedes también. Se que he sido un cretino egoísta, y quisiera poder cambiarlo. Trabajaré duro para ganarme su reconocimiento. Y en cuanto a nosotros. No hay nada oficial a menos que ella lo decida. Mientras tanto aquí estaré para apoyarla incondicionalmente. Y a este grupo. –

Todos permanecieron callados, también se sorprendían de que la llamara como a ella le gustaba. Estudiando la situación. Vaggie tomó su micrófono y comenzó a cantar la canción que había elegido para comenzar.

Cantamos nuestro repertorio completo acapella, y bailamos como bobos en el reducido espacio de la sala de proyecciones.

Al terminar, guardamos todo y acomodamos las sillas. Vaggie se acercó a mí.

-Ya sabes lo que diré. Que no confío en ti y que traicionaste a Charlie… pero también debo admitir que, de toda historia existen dos versiones. No preguntaré la tuya, porque puedo ver en el rostro de Charlie, que mereces una segunda oportunidad. –

Se dio la vuelta y salió detrás de los otros. Charlotte examinaba con interés la bocina.

\- ¿Todo bien Charlie? –

Se puso de pie despacio y sacó su móvil de la bolsa del suéter.

\- ¿Profesora Rosie? Hola, habla Charlie Magne. No... no... solo para comentarle que una de las bocinas tuvo dificultades técnicas y está inutilizable. Depositaré en seguida el importe de la reposición. Si… gracias. Adiós. – Colgó y se paró frente a mi con las manos en su espalda.

-Vámonos… estoy agotada. – En esa ultima frase, pude percibir que no estaba agotada solo por el ensayo. Mi estómago se revolvió al recordar su voz durante el programa de radio.

Subimos al auto y se quedó dormida en el trayecto. Su suéter aun estaba húmedo, así que activé el techo y el viento dejó de pegar en nuestras caras. Encendí la calefacción.

Creo que nunca en toda mi vida en Nueva Orleans, necesité usar la calefacción del auto, hasta hoy.

Rondaban ya las diez de la noche cuando me estacioné en la ribera. Necesitaba respirar el aire fresco y escuchar el suave ronroneo del Mississippi. Puse las manos en mi cintura y suspiré.

-A partir de hoy, seré un hombre nuevo. –

Permanecí fuera del auto, recargado en un costado, observando las estrellas, cuando la vocecita de Charlotte me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-La ribera, que hermoso. – Su cabello suelto se meció con la brisa que venía del mar. Se estremeció y la vi hacer una mueca de disconfort. Tenía frío.

Me acerqué a ella y tomé los bordes de mi chaqueta, abriéndolos.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó, le cubrí la espalda y disfruté de la sensación de sus brazos húmedos en mi cintura.

Hundí mi nariz en su cabello y ella se separó para mirarme.

A la luz de la luna, sus ojos negros me tragaron por completo.

La observé con cuidado mientras sentía sus manos subir por mi pecho.

Nos besamos y la estreché contra mí. La emoción de sentirla tan cerca, hizo que mis ojos se humedecieran. Ella rompió el beso y lo notó en seguida. Con sus delicados dedos, limpió mi rostro y volvió a besarme. Esta vez, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

De regreso a casa, insistió en que cantáramos a dueto. Así que bajé el capó y ella eligió la canción.

Mi respiración se detuvo al reconocer la canción. “Marry You”

It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do (Es una hermosa noche, y estoy en busca de algo tonto por hacer)  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you (Hey querido, creo que quiero casarme contigo)

Mi corazón se saltó un latido y apenas alcancé a dar la vuelta en nuestra calle. Era mi turno, asi que continué

Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice (Será esa mirada en tus ojos, o será este jugo que te hace bailar)  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you (Que más da, querida, creo que quiero casarme contigo).

Seguimos cantando mientras mis piernas temblaban al pensar en la letra que estábamos cantando.

Charlotte, como siempre, se había dejado llevar por la música y cantaba a todo pulmón. Con las manos en su regazo.

Un poco más delante noté una sombra recargada en un auto clásico. Fumaba tranquilamente bajo la luz de las estrellas. Fruncí el ceño. “Así que aquí vive este bastardo”.

Pasamos a su lado a una velocidad relativamente lenta.

Charlotte seguía cantando su canción sobre casarnos, para la distancia que nos separaba, el profesor podía escuchar todo perfectamente.

Junto a la luz de la punta de su cigarro, juraría que dos círculos rojos se encendieron.

Mientras nos acercábamos a donde el estaba, el olor del cigarro llegó a nosotros. Y Charlotte en seguida dejó de cantar y se cubrió la nariz, haciendo un gesto de repulsión.

Los círculos rojos se apagaron y pasamos junto al profesor Alastor, quien lucía una expresión de sorpresa e indignación. Sonreí cuando unos metros más adelante, Charlotte continuó cantando como si nada.

Ya frente a su casa, bajé del auto y le abrí la puerta. Ofreciéndole mi mano para que pudiera levantarse. Pero en lugar del acostumbrado beso en los nudillos. La jalé hasta que sentí su suéter húmedo contra mi pecho, besándola despacio y pasando mi lengua sobre sus labios.

Ella abrió su boca y pude sentir su lengua tibia sobre la mía.

Sentí una punzada de placer en el pecho. Nunca nos habíamos besado así.

Con un poco mas de confianza, puse mis manos en sus caderas, sobre la tela de esos shorts tan diminutos.

-Buenas noches señorita Charlotte – La voz pausada de Razzle, su institutriz, como siempre, aparecida de la nada, la separó de mis brazos. Nos miramos con complicidad mientras la arrastraban hacia el interior de la mansión.

NOTAS:

Mañana tengo guardia :( 

Por eso les voy a subir otro capitulo ahorita en unos minutitos más. 

Comenten!! Cuando estoy en el hospital me anima mucho leerlos. :D


	17. Fever

-Que frío. –

Mi cuerpo entero temblaba mientras descansaba sentada en el suelo, después de la clase de expresión corporal. El profesor Alastor me había ignorado olímpicamente toda la clase, y eso me hacía sentir inquieta, pero a la vez tranquila.

Además, una sensación de mareo y debilidad me había acompañado desde que me levanté esta mañana.

Cerré los ojos.

\- Charlie, la clase ya acabo hace veinte minutos, y debo pedirte que te retires. – La voz del profesor, carente de matices, me hizo incorporarme despacio y pausadamente.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, que sostenía abierta para mi. La cerró de un portazo y le puso el pestillo.

Retrocedí.

-Así que, regresaste con el cretino ese. Supongo que ya no te veré en el programa, ni en el desfile, ni en niguna parte, porque tu dueño no te permite ninguna libertad. –

Dí un paso atrás. Estaba siendo muy agresivo.

\- Profesor, si usted me permite. Creo que, si lo analizamos, su interés en mi persona es meramente carnal, y una chica necesita más que eso. Necesita amor. – Y me senté en la banca junto a la puerta. De verdad me sentía débil.

Una risa cargada de estática, me hizo voltear despacio.

El profesor Alastor me acababa de levantar de la banca y me llevaba al centro del salón, entre los dos espejos. Ahí me acostó sobre una colchoneta de gimnasia y sujetó mis muñecas contra ella.

Mi cuerpo seguía temblando, pero podía sentir los besos del profesor en el cuello.

\- El amor es una de mis especialidades, Magne... Puedo hacértelo de muchas formas posibles. –

Di un respingo.

Aquel día, solo llevaba un leotardo puesto y el profesor lo desabotonó de abajo y me sacó la ropa interior en tan solo unos segundos.

Entre todo el frío de mi cuerpo. El calor en mis mejillas y mi pelvis, me tensó. Miré hacia un lado. En el espejo, pude ver como el profesor acababa de liberar algo de sus pantalones y lo ponía entre las piernas de la chica rubia y sonrojada, empujando luego con fuerza haciéndola gritar.

\- Magne... estas tan apretada. – Sus gemidos guturales me hicieron sonrojar aún más, mientras la chica del espejo, seguía recibiéndolo entre sus piernas, sin descanso.

\- Magne .... –

\- Oh... Magne... -

-Ah.... ¡¡¡Charlie!!! –

Todo se nubló y apreté los ojos.

______

\- Magne-

-Magne... -

-¡Charlie! ¿Estás bien? Te desmayaste... - El profesor Alastor y el resto de la clase me observaban preocupados.

El gesto tenso en el rostro del profesor se relajó cuando abrí los ojos y le sonreí.

-Oh profesor, tiene los ojos más lindos del mundo. – musité, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Puso una de sus manos en mi frente y me miró enfadado.

\- Niña descuidada, ¿Cuánto tiempo usaste la ropa que se te mojó en la lluvia? –

Levanté los hombros y volví a temblar.

\- Estás ardiendo – La preocupación se apoderó de su rostro. Me levantó del suelo y despidió la clase, dejando a Vaggie con mis compañeras.

\- Huele muy bien, profesor... - Me reía con ligereza mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas.

\- En algún lugar del campus, a su novio le están zumbando los oídos, señorita. – Dijo en tono de reproche.

\- Yo no tengo novio... Harold es mi amigo... - Balbuceé

Me reí con ganas y me abracé con mas fuerza de su cuello. Acercándome para intentar besarlo. El me esquivó juguetón, y disminuyó la marcha al llegar a su auto. Me sentó como copiloto y le dio la vuelta. Abrió la portezuela del conductor y noté que una voz femenina lo acababa de abordar.

Una punzada de celos de colegiala me golpeó y escupí la primera cosa que me vino a la mente.

-Oh Al... vámonos ya... no puedo esperar a que me hagas eso con tu lengua... - Me reí como tonta y todo se tornó negro.

_________________

La profesora Rosie se cubría la boca para no soltar una carcajada, mientras Magne caía inconsciente en el asiento. Nos miramos un segundo y ella dio un paso atrás.

-Su familia se atiende en el hospital presbiteriano que está del otro lado del río. – Sonrió maliciosa y agregó.

-Llévala a que la revisen... y luego le haces esa cosa con tu lengua. –

Para esto, acababa de arrancar el auto y subí la ventanilla, con un fingido gesto de fastidio.

Cruzamos la ciudad y el río y la llevé a un consultorio frío, donde le inyectaron un antipirético y le dieron a tomar unas píldoras. Después de una hora, pude llevármela.

Pero en lugar de llevarla a su casa, subí el auto a mi cochera y la llevé adentro.

Mi corazón latía rápido. Me sentía como un delincuente.

Abrí mis cobijas y la acosté. Aún usaba el leotardo de la clase. Se revolvía en un sueño intranquilo.

\- Nghhh...- Se quejó.

-Profesor...- Hizo un puchero y cambió de posición.

La idea de que estuviera soñando conmigo se me antojó infantil y encantadora. Sonreí y le acaricié el cabello. Siguió rodando de un lado al otro.

Como un sinvergüenza, me quité los zapatos y me acosté a su lado, dentro de las mantas, abrazándola de la cintura y acariciando su cabeza. Ella siguió balbuceando dormida, hasta que se quedó quieta y tensa.

Me alarmé, pensando que convulsionaba por la fiebre. Pero sus labios se abrieron y la escuché claramente.

\- ¡Más, por favor! Mghhhhh... Más... profesor. –

La sonrisa se me congeló en el rostro. Llevé mis dedos despacio al punto donde los múltiples broches de presión, mantenían el leotardo sujeto a su entrepierna.

Estaba empapada.

Tragué saliva, y me di cuenta de que había sido un error meterme con ella en la cama.

"Debo prepararle algo de comer... si..." Mi intención era la de levantarme de ahí. Pero mi cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta.

Aquella risa estridente y cargada de estática nubló mi mente y me susurró en los oídos...

\- Alastor... estoy hambriento... deja que me divierta un rato...

Sentí el cabello de mi nuca erizarse, mientras todo mi cuerpo se calentaba de pronto. Como si le hubiesen prendido fuego.

Parpadeé y me miré las manos.

Estaban ahora cubiertas por unos guantes negros con las puntas color rojo. Y vestía completamente de ese mismo color.

Sentí en mi pecho surgir un gruñido de satisfacción, mientras esas manos enguantadas, retiraban las mantas de encima del cuerpo de Magne y separaban sus muslos.

NOTAS: 

XD esta madre ya se prendió.jpg

Gracias por leerme :D espero que les guste este capitulo... a partir de aquí la trama se tuerce. Espero que les resulte interesante. 

Comenten que les ha parecido!!


	18. I Could Just... Eat You Up

El clima en Nueva Orleans en esta época del año, suele ser impredecible. Durante la mañana de ese día, el sol con pequeñas nubes, tomaron parte en el paisaje. Pero ahora, enormes nubarrones grises cubrían el cielo y se arrastraban amenazadores sobre la ciudad. Poco a poco, la luz fue amainando y el aire se volvió pesado, como suele pasar antes de la tormenta.

Dentro de los enormes nimbos, la electricidad se acumulaba, amenazando con liberarse hacia la tierra.

En los vecindarios sobre las colinas, se escuchaban ya los retumbos de los truenos, haciendo que los niños y peatones se refugiaran en seguida. En el número 666 de la calle Blake, completamente ajenos al exterior, otra tormenta estaba a punto de estallar.

Se trataba de una casa de una planta, con cochera, jardín alrededor, cobertizo y un pequeño bosquecillo de arboles altos y viejos en la parte de atrás. La casa, contaba con un recibidor, la sala, comedor, cocina amplia, tres baños y dos recámaras. Además del sótano que podía hacer las veces de refugio. Todo esto distribuido en una sola planta.

Las luces de la calle, ya encendidas, titilaron mientras el ruido de los truenos aumentaba. Adentro, las luces del pasillo principal, estaban encendidas, y se escuchaba la lluvia golpear contra el tejado.

En la habitación principal, el sonido de la lluvia se perdía entre la constante estática emitida por un personaje peculiar, vestido completamente de rojo, cabello, ojos, ropa, zapatos... Contemplaba a una hermosa chica rubia que lucía un aspecto un poco enfermo, y temblaba por la fiebre.

Aquel personaje carmesí, la tenía acostada boca arriba con las piernas abiertas, y pasaba sus dedos enguantados sobre su entrepierna. La única capa que cubría y "protegía" a la doncella, era el trozo de tela inferior del leotardo de gimnasia, fijo a su cuerpo con media docena de broches de presión.

El curioso personaje emitió una risa cargada de estática, mientras metía sus dedos entre la tela y botaba el primer broche.

La piel de la chica era suave y ardía por la fiebre. Sonrió, y con un dedo afilado, abrió un delgado corte en la cara medial de su muslo. Y depositó sobre el, un beso breve, relamiéndose después, con el sabor de su sangre.

La chica hizo un gesto de dolor, y comenzó a despertar.

Lo más probable, es que gritara al percatarse de la situación, siempre gritaban... Asustadas sabían mejor.

Tronó sus dedos y unos delgados tentáculos la sujetaron contra la cama y le cubrieron la boca, al tiempo que la doncella abría los ojos y lo observaba con detenimiento.

Ya estaba cerca, se preparó para escuchar aquel hermoso sonido, un grito de terror.

Nada.

En el rostro trigueño del demonio, su sonrisa se hizo casi imperceptible, mientras fijaba sus ojos sobre los de la doncella.

La serenidad en sus facciones, y la falta de una reacción ordinaria, le parecían inquietantes.

Se rió por lo bajo y prosiguió con su tarea de botar los broches de presión que lo separaban de su "premio". Seguro ahora si gritaría y pediría misericordia.

En su rostro angelical y con el rubor propio de la fiebre, seguía sin asomarse reacción alguna.

Decidió soltar el agarre de su boca para permitirle gritar y pedir ayuda. Afuera la tormenta acababa de comenzar y la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre la calle y las casas, y cada 10 segundos, un relámpago cruzaba el cielo, acompañado de un trueno ensordecedor. Nadie podría escucharla.

Al soltarla, la boca de la doncella se abrió, pero, en lugar de un grito o llanto, surgió una escalofriante carcajada.

El demonio retrocedió y frunció el ceño, sintiendo en seguida, que los papeles de víctima y victimario estaban por invertirse.

La doncella continuaba riendo de aquella forma tan escalofriante. Sus pupilas brillaban amarillas, contrastando con sus escleróticas rojas, además, sus afiladas garras que remataban los dedos de sus hermosas manos, se abrieron paso entre los tentáculos, haciéndolos pedazos y quedando libre de su agarre.

-Ah... pero que curioso... - La voz de la doncella era suave y dulce, sensual e irresistible.

\- Así es... muy curioso... - respondió el demonio con su peculiar voz.

Ambos estaban de rodillas sobre la cama, en posición de alerta, sin perderse de vista el uno al otro.

-Pero si es solo un wendigo ordinario. – dijo la doncella, cubriéndose la boca para hacer más dramática su risa burlona.

\- ¿En verdad creíste que permitiría semejante ultraje? – agregó.

La risa cargada de estática del demonio, surgió del fondo de su pecho,

\- Por un momento, he de admitir que sí. – Respondió el demonio, sonriendo mientras se retiraba la levita roja y se desabrochaba el corbatín, para después abrir un par de botones de su camisa.

-Podría pedirlo por las buenas. – Y le tendió una mano a la hermosa y letal mujer que lo miraba fijamente.

En el rostro amenazador de la mujer, se asomó una pizca de rubor, y sonrió divertida, mientras tomaba la mano que se le ofrecía.

El demonio trató de acostarla boca arriba nuevamente, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró a si mismo bajo el dominio de aquella mujer hipnotizante.

Sonrió al notar las abismales diferencias entre la niña febril que hacía unos minutos yacía bajo su dominio y la sensual mujer que lo tenía sujeto de las muñecas contra la cama. Las formas de su cuerpo, más rellenas, la manera de sonreír, sus labios rosados que esperaban por los suyos.

La observó mientras se inclinaba para besarlo y se dejó llevar por la textura de sus labios contra los suyos y la presión de sus besos. Eran tan deliciosos que le relajaban los músculos del cuerpo. Uno a uno, hasta dejarlo sin energía.

Abrió los ojos alarmado, dándose cuenta apenas de la situación. Esta chica era una súcubo, y absorbía su energía a una velocidad que resultaría mortal si no intervenía.

Estaba completamente inmóvil, ya era tarde.

Las imágenes de su vida pasaron a gran velocidad en su mente, haciéndolo sonreír débilmente. Lo cual llamó la atención de la chica.

Se detuvo y, tomando su cara con ambas manos, miró a los ojos a aquel hombre, que volvía a ser ordinario, con su cabello café y su ropa hecha tirones.

A través de sus ojos, pudo ver algunos de los hechos pasados en su vida. Algo había captado su atención, haciéndola sonreír al descubrirlo.

\- Que interesante persona... - musitó, dejándolo caer sobre la cama.

Consideró regresar y continuar, pero en su lugar, marcó al 911 antes de salir a la tormenta y correr calle arriba hasta la mansión.

NOTAS: 

Hoy estoy postguardia jóvenes... me ire a dormir y mañana nos leemos.

Dejen comentarios y nos reímos todos. XD


	19. Desert

Cinco días después, desperté en una cama de hospital. Con múltiples vendajes en las muñecas, en la cara y en el cuello, aunado a la peor cefalea del mundo y la sensación de haber comido algo quemado.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta querido. – La voz me resultaba conocida, la profesora Rosie tomaba lentamente de una taza de porcelana.

Carraspeé un poco. Mi boca estaba seca y mi lengua se sentía áspera como una lija.

\- Que diablos… - Mis últimos recuerdos llegaban hasta el momento en que la joven Magne me besaba, mientras se sentaba sobre mis caderas. La sensación de su peso sobre mi pelvis y la suavidad de sus besos sobre mis labios, hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido.

Sonreí.

\- Lo dije antes… y lo repetiré de nuevo… - Rosie acababa de bajar su taza y me observaba. La expresión en su rostro no era de alarma, sino más bien de una platica casual, como quien habla sobre el clima.

-Encontrarás a los Magne excéntricos y exquisitos… pero vete con cuidado. – Y sonrió maliciosa, mientras llevaba la taza de nuevo a sus labios.

\- Lo que vi ese día… - mi voz se escuchaba un poco ronca. Estiré la mano para quitarle la taza de las manos. Dentro había té. Hice un gesto de repulsión y se la devolví.

Ella soltó una risita y se puso de pie, para acercarse a una mesita al fondo de la habitación, donde había unos vasos de papel y un dispensador de agua.

-Lo que viste, es algo que no podemos comprender... y que ha representado un verdadero problema conforme la chica ha crecido. – Tomó un vaso y lo acercó al dispensador.

\- Cada año, una victima aparece, casi siempre un vagabundo o algún tipo que después resulta un criminal, al investigar su identidad. – Avanzó hacia mí y me entregó el vaso. Bebí su contenido con avidez mientras la escuchaba.

-En todos los casos ha sido mas menos la misma historia. Un hombre, sin otra marca en su cuerpo mas que las de presión sobre sus pómulos, con la boca abierta y la piel pálida. –

Los ojos de Rosie estaban fijos en los míos, evaluando si debería continuar. Entorné los ojos y ella sonrió.

-Las necropsias dictaminaron la asfixia como causa de muerte, en todos los casos los pulmones habían colapsado y el cuerpo tenía la sangre espesa, como si alguien le hubiese retirado toda el agua, dejando solo las células rojas dentro de sus venas. Nunca se encontraron huellas de violencia en sus cuerpos, salvo las marcas de agarre sobre sus rostros, ni fluidos ajenos en alguna parte. - Se aclaró la garganta y me recibió el vaso vacío.

\- La fiscalía del estado de Luisiana se interesó mucho por estos casos, y envió al inspector Pentious a reunir información. Pero después de tres años, se cerró el caso por falta de pistas. Pentious insistió en continuar, pero se volvió loco en el proceso. Nunca había dejado un caso sin resolver. –

En ese punto, se puso de pie y se sentó sobre la cama. Acercándose y bajando la voz.

-Pero en tu caso, tenías rasguños en el tórax, y el cuello, las mismas marcas de agarre en el rostro, pero tenías saliva en el cuello y las comisuras de los labios, sangre dentro de tu boca y tus pantalones empapados de... muestras de ADN para la investigación. – y sonrió con picardía.

Me quedé mudo.

\- No sé qué habrá pasado en esa habitación, querido. Pero eres el primero en sobrevivir, deberías sentirte afortunado y especial. Estuviste en cuidados intensivos durante 48 horas. Y todo ese tiempo, Charlotte Magne estuvo en la sala de espera, sin retirarse a su casa, sin ir a clases, y sin que sus amigos supieran. –

Pasé saliva y la imaginé sentada en la sala de espera, sola.

-Te ha dejado esas cosas que están en la mesa a tu derecha, pero no me ha explicado que son. Estuvo aquí hace un par de horas, pero se retiró para ir al programa de radio. –

Miré el reloj de la pared. Eran las 4:30 pm, el programa ya iba a la mitad. Rosie adivinó mis pensamientos y sacó de su bolso un radio portátil, sintonizó la estación y lo acomodó en la mesita a mi izquierda.

La canción que se escuchaba era suave, con guitarra acústica y voces estilo bossa-nova. Sonreí y estiré la mano para tomar la bolsita de tela que Magne había traído para mí.

Dentro había una serie de amuletos atados juntos uno al lado del otro en una trenza de tiras de cuero delgado. Junto con el cuero, una hebra dorada había sido trenzada también. Un cabello.

Sonreí y me lo colgué al cuello sin darle explicaciones a Rosie.

La canción terminó y se escuchó la voz melodiosa de Magne, que dejaba de reírse y tomaba la palabra.

“Bien queridos radioescuchas, la canción fue “Bloom” de The Paper Kites, por la cantidad de personas que se han unido al streaming por las redes sociales, veo que les ha gustado mucho.

Continuamos con esta tarde en este programa que, por hoy, se llama The Radio Demoness, esperamos que el profesor Alastor se recupere pronto de la gripe. Y le enviamos un caluroso saludo, ¿Verdad Harold?”

La sangre en mis venas corrió fría, y apreté mis manos sobre las mantas.

“Si, seguro… ojala se incorpore pronto a las actividades académicas.”

Su voz de bastardo sonaba muy casual, y se reía de vez en vez, como si estuviese divirtiéndose mucho en la cabina. Las risitas de Magne lo acompañaban.

“El joven Harold Von Eldritch, nuestro invitado de hoy, nos viene a hablar de su proyecto de Banda, en el que varios integrantes de Hazbin Hotel tomarán parte en la presentación este jueves en el Hell Bar.”

“Así es, querida Charlie, este jueves en punto de las siete, nos presentaremos en el bar. Se trata de un proyecto personal, que he querido hacer desde hace mucho. Estoy seguro de que les encantará a todos. ¿Segura que no quieres unirte querida?”

Magne rio despreocupada.

“Muchas gracias Harold, pero el Mardi Gras esta a tres semanas de distancia y hay muchas cosas que planear”

“Tienes razón, que intriga tiene el campus sobre la presentación de este año. ¿Participarán en el desfile? “

“Por supuesto, tenemos muchas actividades planeadas, y estaremos en contacto por las redes sociales, para que sepan en donde estaremos.” Su entusiasmo puro podía sentirse aún a través de la distancia.

“A continuación les dejamos el siguiente espacio musical, el cual es muy especial. Les cantaré Desert de Emilie Simon… - C'est pour toi, vous savez qui vous êtes-“

-Esto es para ti, tú sabes quién eres… -Musite despacio, sonriendo. ¿Cómo sabía que yo hablaba francés?

Oh mon amour, mon âme sœur (Oh mi amor, mi alma gemela)  
Je compte les jours je compte les heures (Cuento los días que cuento las horas)

Je voudrais te dessiner dans un désert (Me gustaría dibujarte en un desierto)

Le désert de mon cœu (El desierto de mi corazón)

Su voz, como siempre era exquisita, pero llevaba ahora un tono extra de sensualidad.

Oh mon amour, ton grain de voix (Oh mi amor, un grano de voz )

Fait mon bonheur à chaque pas (Hazme feliz con cada paso)

Laisse-moi te dessiner dans un désert (Déjame dibujarte en un desierto.)

Le désert de mon cœur (El desierto de mi corazón).

Me recargué en las almohadas y dejé que su voz inundara mis sentidos hasta que caí en un profundo sueño.

___________________________________-

El profesor Alastor apareció, completamente recuperado, hasta el jueves.

Llegué como siempre, dos horas antes para aprovechar el espacio frente a los espejos sola, pero al estar frente a la puerta, pude escuchar el pianoforte.

Alguien lo había logrado afinar, y su sonido era precioso… La canción no la conocía, así que, intrigada, empujé la puerta despacio y entré a hurtadillas.

Reconocí en seguida la espalda del profesor, quise ir a abrazarlo, pero la melodía era tan hermosa que preferí esperar.

Puse mis cosas con cuidado en el suelo y me preparé para la clase, dejándome el leotardo y los calentadores.

“Esto luce provocador” pensé mientras me hacia una trenza no muy apretada. Pero también hacía calor en el salón. Levanté los hombros y me acerqué despacio.

En el espejo, podía ver que sus dedos de deslizaban sobre las teclas con destreza y en su rostro, con los ojos cerrados, la pasión por la música lo invadía, instalando una mueca de satisfacción en él.

Llevada por mi instinto, me acerqué más y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos.

El siguió tocando, como si esto fuera cosa de todos los días.

Sonreí.

Nos miré en el espejo. Lucíamos como una de esas parejas de los libros de Jane Austen.

Terminó su canción y tomó mis manos tirando de ellas para que tomara asiento a su lado.

Sin decirnos nada, fue mi turno. De mis dedos, surgió "We Move Lightly" de Dustin O’Halloran, el profesor Alastor se puso de pie y se paró detrás del pianoforte, mirándome desde arriba.

Sentía sus ojos sobre mí, era tan cálido.

Mientras avanzaba sobre la canción, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado una semana atrás, fue pasando a segundo plano.

El, con los ojos cerrados, balanceaba su cabeza ligeramente al ritmo de la música.

Terminé y lo miré fijamente.

-Lo siento – Mi voz era un hilo.

El se apresuró a sentarse junto a mí y me abrazó.

\- Si yo no hubiese tenido las intenciones que tenía… probablemente no habría provocado todo aquello – dijo en mi oído.

Nos separamos y nuestras miradas se encontraron nuevamente.

Tomando mi cintura, me acercó a su cuerpo y depositó sus labios sobre los míos. Le correspondí, y puse mis manos en su pecho. Sentí por encima de la tela el amuleto y sonreí para mí.

-Qué bueno que lo estás usando. – le dije sin pensar.

\- No me gustaría que nuestra sádica amiga súcubo, viniera a arruinar este momento…- dijo él, haciéndome sonrojar.

Volvimos a besarnos. Sentí una de las manos del profesor abandonar mi cintura y sumergirse en el cabello de mi nuca, para detenerme mientras presionaba más sus labios contra los míos.

Su lengua pasó con suavidad sobre mis labios, y exploró mi boca despacio, hasta encontrarse con la mía.

Para esto, ya nos habíamos puesto de pie. Y el profesor acababa de acomodar una colchoneta de gimnasia sobre el piso.

Nos acostamos en ella, y no pude evitar que se me escapara una risita.

\- Esto ya lo había soñado. – Expliqué, haciendo que el profesor hiciera un gesto de complicidad, mientras se quitaba el corbatín y se abría los puños de la camisa.

Pasé saliva, se veía muy bien, y mi cuerpo enfundado en un leotardo diminuto, temblaba debajo del suyo, mientras el se deshacía de su cinturón.

\- Tu cara está mas roja que una fresa, Magne. – Dijo burlón.

Yo balbuceé algunas frases inteligibles, mientras observaba con la boca abierta como se desabrochaba el pantalón. Se detuvo.

-La puerta… - E hizo ademán de levantarse, pero lo detuve.

\- La cerré con llave desde que llegué. – susurré.

\- Ya veo… excelente maniobra… querida. – Algo en mi vientre se revolvió al escucharlo llamarme de esa forma, con ese tono de voz. Sonreí nerviosa.

Se retiró los pantalones y se quedó con su camisa medio abotonada encima. La prenda era lo suficientemente larga para no dejarme ver lo que se escondía en su entrepierna. Me mordí los labios.

-Primero debemos prepararte lo más posible, querida. – Se sentó frente a mí y separó mis piernas, desabrochando de un jalón los seis broches de presión que mantenían mi leotardo en su lugar. Di un respingo al sentirme expuesta. No llevaba ropa interior.

\- Pero si venimos preparados, ¿No es así? –

Dicho esto, tomó mis caderas y las levantó hasta el nivel de su rostro, haciendo que yo quedara casi de cabeza con las piernas al aire.

Desde este ángulo, el podría divertirse en mi entrepierna mientras observaba mis expresiones faciales.

El calor de su lengua contra mi sexo, me hizo dar un respingo, que terminó en gemido, mientras me recorría despacio, saboreándome.

La sensación era deliciosa, como la vez anterior, solo que en esta ocasión no teníamos prisa. Teníamos dos largas horas para terminar nuestros asuntos hasta que fuese hora de comenzar la clase.

El calor en mi pelvis se fue reuniendo poco a poco en un solo punto, el cual el profesor decidió estimular sin descanso hasta que el calor reunido en mis caderas se regó placenteramente hacia mis piernas y mi espalda.

\- ¡Nhgggg! Profesor... , Profesor… - Gemí mientras el placer se convertía en un dolor raro.

El punto era ahora demasiado sensible como para que siguiera estimulándolo.

El, bajó mis caderas hasta la colchoneta y se relamió con los remanentes de mi orgasmo.

\- Tu sabor me vuelve loco, Magne… - Y diciendo esto, se terminó de abrir la camisa y pude ver su cuerpo completo. Era impresionantemente grande. Bueno, no tenía algún punto de comparación, pero asi lo imaginé. Abrí la boca sorprendida.

\- Es imposible que esa cosa vaya a caber dentro de mí. -sentencié.

El soltó una breve carcajada y comprobó que estuviera húmeda, antes de colocar la punta entre mis piernas.

\- Bueno… solo…. Hay… una … manera…. De…. Saberlo. – esta frase la dijo pausada mientras se introducía por completo en mí.

Solté un pequeño gritito mientras sentía como mi interior se estiraba y se apretaba alrededor de él. En su rostro, una expresión de satisfacción lo hizo levantar las cejas y abrir la boca.

-Estás tan apretada, querida. – De nuevo me venían recuerdos de ese sueño. Miré hacia un lado y en el espejo pude ver la imagen del profesor, mientras retrocedía con sus caderas un poco y volvía a empujarse dentro de mí.

En esta ocasión, a diferencia de en el sueño, podía sentir el tamaño y el movimiento en mi interior, y las oleadas de placer que le acompañaban.

Comencé a gemir, mientras el profesor Alastor me tomaba despacio. Acariciando mi rostro y mi cabello con una mano.

Me tomó en sus brazos y me sentó en su regazo, sin salir de mi interior. Ahora podía sentirlo más adentro. Mi boca abierta fue invadida de nuevo por su lengua, mientras sus caderas subían y bajaban para encontrarse con las mías.

Yo no sabía que hacer con mis manos. En los espejos, podía ver el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos al unirse.

Me ayudó a sacarme el leotardo por encima de la cabeza, y deslizó los calentadores rosas fuera de mis tobillos. Ahora estaba totalmente expuesta.

Tomó mis pechos entre sus manos y los juntó en el centro, pasando su lengua entre ellos, subiendo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído.

\- ¿Estas bien, Magne? – tomó el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus labios y tiró de el con suavidad.

Me separé un poco y asentí, mirando hacia abajo donde nuestros cuerpos se unían una y otra vez.

Se puso de pie y cargó mi peso hasta apoyarlo contra uno de los espejos. Podía ver mi reflejo en el de la pared de enfrente, con el rostro completamente rojo y la boca ligeramente abierta, de la que escapaban gemidos sin cesar.

De entre mis piernas, acompañando al movimiento del profesor dentro de mí, una extraña sensación parecida a las ganas de ir al baño comenzó a reunirse en mi vientre.

Esta sensación era completamente diferente a la otra, con la lengua del profesor sobre mí.

Contuve la respiración, y el profesor, dándose cuenta, aumentó la velocidad y la profundidad.

Los ojos de la chica del espejo de enfrente, giraron hacia arriba, mientras gritaba nuevamente y clavaba mis uñas en la espalda del profesor.

Pasada esa sensación deliciosa, me acomodó a gatas sobre la colchoneta y se introdujo nuevamente, tomando mis caderas y empujándose dentro de mi mientras con sus manos jalaba mi cuerpo para que se encontrara con el suyo.

En el espejo pude ver el momento exacto en el que el placer llegó a su límite y alcanzó el alivio.

\- Oh… Charlie… - Masculló

Me sonrojé y seguí mirando su rostro, mientras se relajaba y se inclinaba sobre mi para abrazarme y acostarme de lado.

Permanecimos así, uno junto al otro, mirándonos a los ojos sin decir una palabra. Sonreíamos. 

NOTAS:

Ahora si, ya pueden dormir tranquilos... :v

Y lo que falta!! XD


	20. Boomber

El calor en la habitación era suficiente como para yacer desnudos sin sentirnos incómodos. Ella aún jadeaba y sus mejillas rosadas, acentuaban la belleza de su rostro.

Alargué mis manos y la traje contra mí. Besé su cara, haciéndola sonreír y soltar una risita satisfecha.

\- ¿Estas bien, Charlie? – Sus ojos entornados, se abrieron al igual que su boca.

\- S... Si, profesor... - Dijo con una vocecita tierna.

La atraje hacia mí y rodé sobre ella, besándola de nuevo.

\- Creo que, dadas las circunstancias, podrías llamarme Alastor. ¿No lo crees? – Recargaba mi peso sobre los codos y de cerca, pude ver el rubor intenso que se intensifico en su cara.

Mi cuerpo descansaba sobre el suyo, sus pechos redonditos se presionaban contra mí y sus piernas abiertas se extendían a los lados de mi pelvis. Sus brazos, colocados sobre el colchón por encima de su cabeza, embarcaban su cara, en donde se había instalado una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Charlie? – pregunté mientras acariciaba su rostro con la punta de mis dedos.

\- Creí que dolería más... Creí que estaría asustada la primera vez que... - No pudo continuar porque mis labios se posaron en los suyos de nuevo.

\- Hay muchos mitos alrededor de esto. No terminaríamos. Limitémonos a disfrutarlo. – Ella cerró los ojos y jaló aire con fuerza.

Recargué mi cabeza sobre su pecho, entre la suavidad y el calor.

Descansamos unos minutos y me puse de pie. Ella me observó mientras me vestía, sin cambiar de posición.

Tomé su leotardo y lo pase sobre su cabeza. La puse de pie y la enfundé dentro de él. Sus piernas temblaban. Me relamí ante la idea de tomarla de nuevo entre mis brazos, pero faltaban diez minutos para que iniciara la clase.

Me di la vuelta y le pasé sus calentadores rosas. Tomé asiento en el banquito del pianoforte, recuperando la compostura.

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. ¿Cómo se darían las cosas de ahora en adelante?

El frío en mi mejilla me sacó de mis pensamientos. Magne me ofrecía una botella helada de agua. La acepté y bebimos juntos, sentados hombro con hombro en el banquillo.

Sacó su teléfono y lo sincronizó con el equipo de audio del salón. Y música indie brotó de las bocinas.

\- Supongo que, tendremos que casarnos...- dijo ella sin mirarme a la cara.

Me atraganté con el agua, mientras Magne se reía.

\- Estoy bromeando, Alastor... - Y se rio con ganas mientras palmeaba mi espalda para ayudarme.

La puerta se abrió mientras todo esto pasaba y ella permaneció conmigo un par de minutos más, mientras sus compañeros se preparaban.

Se levantó guiñándome un ojo, y se integró a la clase.

\- ¡Hola Vags¡ - Su voz sonaba mucho mas entusiasmada que de costumbre. Su amiga la miró extrañada y la estudió un par de segundos. Reparó en algo que yo no había notado.

Entre sus piernas, una mancha de sangre, no muy grande se había esparcido. Su amiga la tomó de los hombros y, llevando su mochila, la sacó del salón.

______________________________________________________

\- Charlie, que descuidada, ¿No llevas tu cuenta? - La reprendí mientras le pasaba toallitas húmedas y una compresa. Ella no dijo nada hasta que salimos del baño.

\- Oh Vags... No tienes idea. -Dijo mientras avanzábamos de vuelta al salón de los espejos.

La clase fue entretenida y el profesor trabajó con todos, ayudándonos con nuestros movimientos, de manera que salimos convencidos de que lo que sabíamos hacer hasta el dia de hoy, no era todo, y que podríamos mejorar.

Al terminar, tomamos nuestras cosas y ella se entretuvo un momento, en el que el profesor se detuvo a observarla mientras ella lo invitaba al Hell Bar esta tarde. Asintió y tomó una de sus manos, depositando un beso breve sobre ella.

No pude ver la reacción de Charlie, pero la atmósfera romántica que se extendió a su alrededor fue muy notoria.

Salimos y subimos al auto, era hora de ir a casa a arreglarnos para lo de esta noche.

Crimini, Baxter y Cherry se habían unido al proyecto de Harold, así que no los habíamos visto en todo el día.

Pasamos frente al café del pescadito naranja no estaban ahí.

-A casa entonces... - dijo Charlie con su voz calmada hundiéndose en el asiento.

__________--

Todo estaba listo al fin, y faltaban 10 minutos para la hora acordada.

Por la ventana, el Pontiac Solstice de Vaggie acababa de pasar y buscaba estacionamiento.

El lugar estaba lleno y la atmósfera era de expectación. Suspiré.

\- Hermano, será todo un éxito. Tenlo por seguro. – Baxter estaba listo, con la guitarra eléctrica en las manos. Al fondo, Cherry con una blusa diminuta, acomodaba la batería a su gusto, y Crimini conversaba con ella, con el bajo colgado en su espalda.

Charlotte y yo no habíamos hablado desde el día anterior, en el programa de radio, y antes de el programa, había desaparecido completamente por dos días. No vino a clases, no estuvo en los ensayos y la luz de su habitación estuvo apagada. Me preocupaba un poco.

\- Ya están aquí, Harold, comencemos. –

Charlotte y Vaggie entraban por la puerta y nos miraron asombradas.

El atuendo que elegí para ese día, iba un poco más allá de lo que había usado habitualmente durante todos estos años, con pantalones entallados de mezclilla color negro, una playera de manga larga ajustada, y botas de combate.

Charlotte me miraba de arriba abajo y asentía, aprobando el nuevo look. Luego me abrazó brevemente para saludarme y se sentó en la mesa que estaba a la derecha del escenario.

Cherry levantó las baquetas en el aire y gritó.

\- ¡UNO, DOS TRES CUATRO! – Comenzamos a tocar.

El publico se encendió en seguida, y pude ver en los ojos de Charlotte un asombro genuino.

La canción que elegimos para comenzar era "Animal" de Neon Trees.

Charlotte llevaba el ritmo con sus dedos sobre la mesa.

Here we go again (Y aqui vamos de nuevo)  
I kinda wanna be more than friends (Quisiera ser más que amigos)  
So take it easy on me (Asi que tomemoslo con calma)  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied (Me asusta que nunca estás satisfecha)

Su rostro se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de complicidad.

Here we go again (Aqui vamos de nuevo)  
We're sick like animals (Enfermos como animals)  
We play pretend (Jugamos a fingir)  
You're just a cannibal (Eres solo una cannibal)  
And I'm afraid I won't get out alive (Y me temo que no salga con vida)  
No, I won't sleep tonight (No, no dormiré esta noche)

Saqué el microfono del pedestal y bajé por ella, tomándola de la cintura y apretándola contra mi cuerpo.

Oh, oh  
I want some more (Quiero algo más)  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for? (¿Que estás esperando?)  
Take a bite of my heart tonight (Dale un mordisco a mi corazón esta noche)

En su rostro se dibujó la duda y la sorpresa. Juntó sus manos en su pecho, mientras mis dedos se extendían en su espalda.

Oh, oh  
I want some more (Quiero algo más)  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for? (¿Que estás esperando?)  
What are you waitin' for? (¿Que estás esperando?)  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight (Dile adios a mi corazón esta noche)

Sus piernas tomaron el ritmo de la canción y subió al escenario para bailar conmigo. Noté como los presentes comenzaron a grabar con sus teléfonos.

Ella no podía quitarme los ojos de encima, y aproveché para tomar su barbilla y besarla en los labios en un inter musical. Ella se quedó estática mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

Here we are again (Aqui estamos de nuevo)  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in (Siento la química golpeandome)  
It's gettin' heavier (Se Vuelve pesada)  
I wanna run and hide (Quisiera correr y esconderme)  
I wanna run and hide (Quisiera corer y esconderme)  
I do it every time (Lo hago todo el tiempo)  
You're killin' me now (Me estás matando)  
And I won't be denied by you (Y no me lo negarás)  
The animal inside of you (El animal dentro de tí )

Para este punto, seguíamos bailando mientras ella se dejaba llevar por la música, con los ojos cerrados, y giraba sobre el escenario.

Oh, oh  
I want some more (Quiero algo más)  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for? (¿Que estás esperando?)  
Take a bite of my heart tonight (Muerde mi corazón esta noche)

La canción terminó con nosotros abrazados y nuestras frentes juntas. Antes de que otra cosa pasara, la tomé en mis brazos y la besé con ganas. Ella se dejó hacer, pero no me abrazó.

Las personas del público aplaudieron y vitorearon. Charlotte dio un paso atrás mientras nosotros hacíamos una pequeña referencia.

\- Buenas noches a todos, y bienvenidos. Mi nombre es Harold, y les presento esta nueva faceta del grupo que ustedes ya conocen. – Tomé la mano de Charlotte y la hice avanzar junto a mí. Ella estudió un momento al publico y su manó se tensó dentro de la mía.

\- Debo aclarar que Hazbin Hotel seguirá existiendo con sus miembros de siempre. Pero también saben que utilizábamos pistas y nunca música en vivo. Esa es la esencia de este nuevo grupo. Denles un aplauso a los integrantes de "Boomber" –

Todos aplaudieron incluyendo a Charlotte, quien bajaba disimuladamente los escalones y se dirigía hacia la barra.

Agucé la vista y distinguí al profesor Alastor quien conversaba con ella animadamente, asintiendo y levantando los hombros de vez en vez... parecía una relación común de profesor-estudiante.

Suspiré aliviado.

A continuación, tocamos durante el espacio de tres horas. Estábamos cansados cuando bajamos del escenario. Pero Charlotte ya no estaba ahí. 

NOTA: Mañana tengo guardia :(

Pero ya saben como va esto. En un ratito les subo el otro :3


	21. Rain

La respiración agitada de Magne y la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el sillón, eran suficientes para enloquecer a cualquiera.

Me relamí al ver a aquella rubia inalcanzable empalada en mí, mientras de su hermosa boca brotaban frases increíblemente sucias, pidiendo más velocidad o profundidad en cada embestida, terminando una y otra vez, retorciéndose en mis brazos.

Apenas tenía una hora que habíamos escapado del Hell Bar, bajo la mirada recelosa de Husk, a quien le sonreímos levantando los hombros y dedicándonos una sonrisa cómplice para después huír en el auto a toda velocidad.

Una vez en la cochera, nos besamos dentro del auto, mientras ella exploraba mi entrepierna metiendo su mano por el borde superior de mi pantalón.

Mi erección estaba tan tensa que el pantalón me lastimaba, así que entramos a la casa y ni bien cerramos la puerta, la desnudé y la tendí sobre el sillón.

Yo seguía completamente vestido, mientras tomaba a Charlie de la cadera y entraba y salía de su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir con fuerza

Me acercaba al límite, y ella lo notó. Tomó sus pechos entre sus manos y los masajeó, mientras abría la boca y me miraba como una niña inocente.

No pude más y la penetré hasta el fondo, descargándome en ella. Me dejé caer sobre ella recuperando el aliento.

La voz de Magne entonó una canción de cuna, mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Recargado en su pecho, podía escuchar su corazón retumbando en su pecho.

Después de un rato de permanecer en esta posición, nos pusimos de pie y nos duchamos juntos. 

Ya pasaban de la una, y afuera, llovía nuevamente. Las farolas encendidas, nos permitían ver las gotas de agua.

Preparé un par de bocadillos para ambos, y los comimos despacio en la cocina. Sentados sobre la barra. Conversamos de muchas cosas. Sobre su infancia, sus gustos musicales y los míos, que por cierto era increíblemente similares. Me habló de su decisión de estudiar arte dramático, y su sueño de actuar en películas y llevar su talento a nivel internacional.

\- Me gusta el proyecto de Harold, pero pareciera que el nunca querrá mudarse lejos de Nueva Orleans, y el mundo es tan grande... Es una pena. Por eso decidí no participar. – Confesó.

En mi cara se debe haber dibujado una expresión triste, porque aclaró.

\- Harold y yo no hemos regresado... lo de hoy fue, extraño. El no puede dejar de tener sentimientos fuertes por mí. Y no puedo ayudarlo desde la posición en la que estoy. Pero también es un buen chico y yo... - La detuve colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

\- No le des vueltas querida, las cosas de este tipo caen por su propio peso en el lugar en donde les corresponde –

\- ¿Porque abandonó Los Ángeles, profesor? – inclinó la cabeza mientras sostenía una taza de te con leche entre sus manos, que recién le acababa de preparar.

En mi estómago se hizo un nudo.

\- Ojalá pudiera contártelo querida, pero sería ponerte en peligro. Ya suficiente te he expuesto al relacionarme contigo, como para empeorarlo más. –

Ella se rió y me miró misteriosa.

\- Tener a un fiscal investigándote... se lo que es eso. – Y se bajó de un brinco de la barra. Depositando su taza vacía en la pileta.

-Rayos, ya es muy tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir. – se masajeó las sienes y gruñó un poco.

\- Vamos entonces – Le ofrecí mi mano y entramos a la habitación principal.

\- La ultima vez que estuvimos juntos aquí, casi mueres...- dijo despacio mirándose las manos.

\- No pienses en esas cosas. - intenté besar su mano pero estaba oculta en la manga de una de mis pijamas,

-Talvez deberías traer unas pijamas aquí - dije juguetón mientras la acostaba y le daba la vuelta a la cama.

Ella frunció el ceño y sonrió.

\- Y mi ropa y zapatos, mi cepillo de dientes, mis libros... - Se detuvo por que yo había estado asintiendo a todo con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Eso sería fantástico, ¿No lo crees? Y talvez así, si podríamos casarnos. – Se quedó muda y palideció un poco.

Ahora fue mi turno de reír.

\- Pero deberías ver tu cara querida – Me reí con ganas.

\- No juegues conmigo Alastor. – Tenía los labios apretados y el rubor en la cara.

\- Pero si no estoy jugando, preciosa, traete todo lo que quieras. Te recibiré con los brazos abiertos.

Nos abrazamos bajo las mantas y caímos en un profundo sueño, con el sonido de la tormenta que golpeaba la ciudad con fuerza.

__________________________-

Terminé de cenar y me retiré a mi habitación.

Recordaba la tarde como muy feliz, y recordaba el tacto de la piel y los besos con Charlotte, su desaparición me intrigaba sobremanera, y más aún, por el misterioso detalle que descubrí esta tarde, al volver del bar.

Las luces de la casa de ese bastardo, estaban encendidas, intrigado, me había aventurado por su jardín y, a pesar del ruido constante de la lluvia, pude escuchar claramente los sonidos inconfundibles de un encuentro sexual.

\- Charlie se decepcionará cuando sepa que ya hay alguien encargándose de él. –

-ME reí para mi mismo y me acosté, cayendo irremediablemente en un sueño profundo

NOTAS: me estoy quedando dormida D:

Dejen muuuushos comentarios, que me suben mucho el animo cuando estoy de guardia. :D


	22. Street Dancing

El Mardi Gras constituía un enigma para mí, a pesar de mi preparación previa, para el trabajo que tenía en Los Ángeles.  
Todo el campus parecía estar de carnaval, y había visto poco a Magne en estas últimas dos semanas.   
Únicamente pude verla en el programa de radio en los que abordamos un poco de historia sobre el festival y lo que debían esperar los turistas, después del programa ella se retiraba a ensayar con su grupo, no sin antes dejarse aprisionar contra la puerta y besarla hasta que ella clamaba por un poco de aire.  
Se veía cansada pero emocionada.

Esta sensación de distancia enfrío mucho las cosas en cuanto a lo físico, pero nos hizo más unidos en el ámbito del arte y como colegas.

Aquel día, arrastrado nuevamente por Rosie y Mimzy, terminamos sentados en una mesa al aire libre en la calle Bourbon. En esta ocasión, invite a Niffty, esperando que, a expensas de la convivencia, pudiera conocer algo sobre esa enigmática mujer.  
Al llegar Mimzy se lanzó sobre ella.  
-Querida Niff, tiene tanto que no salimos... el trabajo como inspector está acabando contigo. - Dicho esto, se puso una mano en la mejilla y la miró preocupada.  
\- El trabajo resulta más pesado de lo que esperaba... he tenido que cubrir algunos incidentes... - Niffty pronunció estas palabras y dirigió su mirada a mi, la cual yo evité rápidamente, mientras me sentaba muy recto en la silla.  
Rosie era extremadamente perspicaz, y me miró con malicia por espacio de unos segundos antes de comentar.  
\- Se rumora que las festividades empezarán entre la tarde de hoy y la de mañana. Será completamente sorpresa en esta ocasión. Hay varias bandas de la universidad regadas de este lado del Mississippi y la promesa de encontrarse a Charlotte Magne en algún atuendo subido de tono. - y tomo un sorbo al whiskey con hielo que acababan de poner sobre la mesa.

Mi expresión se congelo y mi mente se nublo al imaginar la situación. "Donde hay una manta para cubrir a una mujer exhibicionista cuando la necesitas?"

La risa de Rosie interrumpió mis cavilaciones.  
-Estoy bromeando cielo, disfruta la tarde, está fresca y perfecta. -

Continuamos conversando por espacio de una hora, en la que me enteré que Niffty contaba 32 años, era inspector de la policia, y su función antes de ser mi vigilante, era la de vigilar a Charlie. No supe las razones bajo las cuales se dio esa situación, y a pesar del alcohol, Niffty estaba bien entrenada como espía y no soltó información alguna.   
A nuestro alrededor, el ambiente se caldeaba poco a poco. En los bares de enfrente la música Jazz comenzó a soñar, cadenciosa. Cerré los ojos y aspiré el olor de la brisa.

De pronto, un saxofón se alzó por encima de todos los ruidos.   
La tonada me era familiar de algún lado.  
En la calle se hizo un silencio mientras una chica esbelta de cabello rosado y vestido largo sin mangas color verde avanzaba calle abajo. Cantaba en un susurro, en un micrófono inalámbrico..  
"It's oh, so quiet" (todo está tan callado)  
It's oh so still (está todo tan quieto)  
You're all alone ( estas completamente solo)  
And so peaceful and then" (tan tranquilo y entonces)

De varias partes a nuestro alrededor, las trompetas de los bares sonaron, dando la entrada al siguientes estribillo.

"You fall in love. Zing Boom! (Te enamoras! zing boom!)  
The sky up above. Zing boom! (El cielo sobre nosotros. Zing boom)  
Is caving in. Wow Bam! (Se está derrumbando)  
"You have never been so nuts about a guy" ( nunca has estado tan loca por un chico)  
You wanna love, you wanna cry, you cross your heart and hope to die (quieres amar, quieres llorar, cruzas tu corazón y esperas morir)

Hizo una pausa cómica, y volvió a cantar en susurros.   
La canción era "It's Oh So Quiet" de Bjork, y le venía bien al escenario. Ya sabía que era Magne la que bailaba, pero los demás no se habían percatado. Y se fueron uniendo poco a poco al baile a su alrededor.   
El fenómeno que ocurría siempre al rededor de ella me impresionaba.  
Gente desconocida se unía a su baile sobre la calle, cada uno a su manera pero guardaban un cierto orden.  
Llegaron a donde estábamos sentados y Mimzy se puso de pie en seguida, ya que un hombre de otra mesa le había ofrecido bailar.  
La seguí y me incorpore a la extraña coreografía hasta llegar frente a Magne.

La habían maquillado tan bien que estaba casi irreconocible, la voz claro era inconfundible para mi. Sobretodo cuando ya la había escuchado con todos los tonos y matices mientras le hacía el amor.  
Ella estaba emocionada y avanzaba para prepararse para la última estrofa, la tome de la cintura y bailamos mirándonos a los ojos.

"The sky caves in (el cielo se derrumba)  
The devil cuts loose (el Diablo se libera)  
You blow blow blow blow blow your fuse (soplas x5 tú fusible)  
Ahhh!!!   
When you fall in love... ( cuando te enamoras)  
Las trompetas dieron el cierre al show y yo aproveché para besarla en medio de la multitud.   
Ella me sonrió y echo un vistazo rápido a su alrededor. Nadie reparaba en nosotros.  
Nos abrazamos de nuevo y aspire el aroma de su cabello.

\- Ah, Magne, que me estás haciendo? Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti- Ella seguía al pendiente de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor . Se separo de mi y aplaudió junto con la multitud, mientras todos reían. El ruido era mucho, y lo más probable es que no me hubiese escuchado.   
Suspire aliviado, tal vez debía guardarme eso para no hacer las cosas más difíciles. Me aleje de la zona repleta de personas y extrañé terriblemente poder llevarme un cigarrillo a la boca. Lo había dejado desde lo qué pasó ese día fuera del programa de radio.

\- Alastor... - me detuve.

El sonido de los tacones bajos llegó hasta mi. Y gire para encontrarme con ella.

Aún disfrazada de cabello rosado con vestido verde, se lanzó a mis brazos y juntamos nuestras frentes.  
En su rostro, podía ver las emociones combinadas. Entre la dicha de estar tan cerca de mi y las ganas de decir algo que podría cambiarlo todo.

\- Alastor, yo te... -  
Un aplauso nos interrumpió y una voz más o menos aguda que yo conocía muy bien, nos interrumpió.   
\- Impresiónate y perfecta, mi querida Charlie -  
Un sujeto muy alto y delgado, exageradamente atractivo y con el cabello decolorado hasta ser blanco, con mechas rosadas, usando un sombrero, de paró a unos metros de nosotros.

-Ángel Dust? - dijimos ambos al unísono...

NOTAS: escribo esto desde mi encierro hospitalario, por que los tiempos muertos aquí encerrado son horribles. Uy! Mañana a ver qué pasa :3   
dejen sus comentarios :)


	23. The Way I Feel

En la penumbra de la calle, Charlie Magne me miró y pude ver la emoción brotar de sus ojos antes de emitir un chillido. Se acercó a mi y me brincó al cuello, rodeándome con sus piernas y riendo como loca.

La recibí sosteniéndola de la espalda y dándole unas vueltas.

-Angel Dust! Qué haces aquí? - La bajé y sus pequeños piecitos hicieron un breve "clap" cuando tocaron el suelo con el tacón.

\- Olvidas que ahora soy una estrella de Hollywood princesa... es obvio que tengo que participar en el Mardi Gras, y además escuché que terminaste con Harold, y vine a ver si podía hacerme de su trasero ardiente. -

Charlie se reía con ganas frente a mi. Mientras su rostro se coloreaba de carmín.  
Fue entonces cuando reparé en el tipo que abrazaba a Charlie antes de que los interrumpiera.   
Los había observado besándose un par de minutos atrás, entre la multitud. Y algo en su lenguaje corporal, me decía que no solo se habían besado.  
Me acerqué y un escalofrío subió por mi espalda. Era el!!

-Alastor!!! - corrí y me eche sobre su cuello y enrosque mis piernas al rededor de su cuerpo, justo como Charlie acababa de hacer conmigo.   
Su cuerpo se tensó en seguida y trató de deshacerse de mi peso.  
\- Pero que te paso? Te cortaste el cabello, te venía mejor largo, y de esa forma en la que te lo peinabas, hacías que me mojara cuando pasabas frente a mi... - acaricié su pecho antes de que tomara mi mano para detenerme y me mirara como si fuera a apuñalarme.   
Sonreí burlón.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que solo se escuchaba al fondo la música de Jazz en la calle Bourbon.

-Ustedes se conocen? - Preguntó Charlie al fin

Me adelanté a Alastor, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de acorralarlos.

\- No más de lo que se conocen entre ustedes, par de calientes... - mi frase dió en el blanco y ambos tensaron sus hombros por un par de segundos y después él hizo una cara de fastidio y ella se miró las manos con vergüenza.  
Sonreí.

-Entonces, luego de siete años de relación con Harold, vas y te entregas a un completo desconocido... que interesante, princesa. -

En el rostro de ambos las emociones descritas se intensificaron.

-Harold y yo terminamos antes de que... - la interrumpí.

-No te estoy juzgando mi cielo, solo quisiera saber, como es que lograse llevártelo a la cama cuando la mitad de Los Ángeles lo intentó sin éxito. -  
Entre ellos intercambiaron una breve mirada de asombro.   
\- De que hablas Ángel? - Charlie tenía cara de que no entendía absolutamente nada. Contuve el aliento y caí en cuenta de la situación.

\- No sabes quien es este tipo con el que te has estado acostando, Charlie? -grité  
\- Shhhh!! Ángel, por favor! -   
\- Es el productor de películas más talentoso y famoso que ha pisado Hollywood en la última década!! - su cara se quedó en blanco, mientras Alastor avanzaba hacia ella y la tomaba de los hombros.  
Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente, estaba en shock.

\- Aunque no sabía que seguías con vida, después de la extraña explosión y el incendio del set en la playa... debo admitir que me reconforta saber que sigues entre nosotros... Considerarías nuevamente mi propuesta? - y me abrí un poco la camisa.  
En su rostro pude ver la tremenda incomodidad que lo invadía.  
A su lado, Charlie parecía un cascarón sin alma por la impresión.  
\- Bueno, si es que te sobra energía después de atender las necesidades de esta hermosura... - Charlie volvió en sí y su rostro alcanzó el máximo de rubor que podía.

-Es un poco insaciable - dijo Alastor con un tono de voz de advertencia. Charlie dio un respingo y lo miró.   
\- Y acordamos tener exclusividad - así que, todo lo mío es de ella ahora... y viceversa. Y diciendo esto, la tomo de la cintura y la paro frente a el de manera que pudiera abrazarla por detrás. Y besarle el cuello seductoramente mientras Charlie se debatía entre la compostura y el placer. Era delicioso verla.

Sonreí mientras notaba un interesante detalle en esta situación.

\- Muy bien, ya basta. Se ven muy bien juntos... dos de las personas más talentosas que he conocido en mi vida. Las posibilidades son infinitas... - se miraron el uno al otro, sopesando lo que acababa de decir. Se tomaron de las manos y se sonrieron.

\- Ugh! Ya lárguense, que me pone verlos de románticos. - Alastor la levantó en sus brazos mientras ella protestaba riendo. Los vi doblar la esquina.

\- Que interesante, no lo crees Vaggie? - ella salió de detrás de un arbusto y se paró a mi lado.

\- A Harold le dará un infarto - dijo ella intentando disimular su asombro.

\- Y entonces será vulnerable y vendrá irremediablemente a mis brazos... - agregué.  
Vaggie me dio un golpe suave en la frente. Sonriendo y meneando su cabeza en desaprobación.

_________  
Siempre me gustó la manera en que se veía el amanecer desde mi habitación. El sol daba de lleno contra el ventanal e iluminaba los cristales de colores que tenía repartidos por toda la habitación, creando un espectáculo de reflejos coloridos en el techo y los muebles.   
Mi cama era muy grande con un dosel púrpura. Y esa mañana después de levantarme al baño y regresar, no podía creer mi suerte al ver a Alastor entre mis mantas. Anoche había logrado meterlo por la ventana y pasamos la noche viendo películas de terror. Después lo hicimos rápido y nos quedamos dormidos.  
Sus ojos cerrados y tranquilos me hicieron sentir la calidez en mi pecho. Me acurruqué a su lado bajo las mantas y deje que me abrazara. Estábamos completamente desnudos. Y habíamos trancado la puerta para que ni Razzle o Dazzle pudieran entrar.  
Unos minutos después el también se levantó al baño y regresó en seguida. Cerré los ojos y me hice la dormida.  
Pero se metió por debajo de las mantas, separando mis piernas, posando su lengua tibia sobre mi, haciendo que jalara aire con dificultad y exhalara en un gemido.  
El sabía que hacer para tenerme a punto. Y no tarde en correrme en su boca.

Subió por mi cuerpo por entre las mantas y pronto estuvimos cara a cara. Me besó. Y permanecimos acostados hasta que me incorporé y me senté sobre su pelvis. Frotando su erección contra mi, note como su expresión de controlador y dominante, se esfumaba y aparecía este lado extrañamente sumiso y sexy.

\- Oh Charlie... -   
Me encantaba esa voz...  
\- Mmmmmgh!!! -   
Verlo boca arriba bajo mi cuerpo mientras yo meneaba mis caderas sobre su pelvis era delicioso.   
Sus ojos entornados y sus cejas levantadas. La boca ligeramente abierta, y las múltiples mordidas que había dejado en su cuello y en su pecho.

Montaba despacio al profesor Alastor, apoyando mis manos en su pecho. Era la primera vez que intentábamos esta postura y me estaba encantando. Yo tenía el control de todo, que tan profundo y que tan rápido lo quería dentro de mi.  
A estas alturas yo ya estaba completamente agotada, pero no podía parar, quería verlo terminar.   
\- Alastor, por favor, lléname de nuevo. -

En su rostro, noté cómo entornaba los ojos hasta cerrarlos y abría un poco más la boca.   
Sus manos abandonaron mis pechos y sostuvo mis caderas hasta hundirse por completo en mi carne.   
Una oleada de placer me invadió al verlo tan vulnerable, mientras gemía mi nombre y apretaba los labios. Se introdujo en mi un par de veces más y sonrió ampliamente, mientras yo sentía una extraña palpitación en en mi interior.  
Me acurruqué sobre el sin separarnos. Y espere a que su respiración se normalizara.  
El me acaricio el cabello y la cara, estudiándome a detalle.  
-Eres simplemente una delicia, querida.- dijo, haciéndome abrir los ojos y sonreír nerviosa.

\- Alastor... - musité y sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas. Me quedé callada, indecisa y preocupada.   
El suspiró y me dijo sonriendo.  
\- Yo también te amo, Charlie. 

NOTAS  
Pues oficialmente ya es lunes, entonces aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy jajaja por que al rato voy a esta fundida. Y ahora si quisiera dormir. 🥺 besitos Lemmon jajajaja okno.


	24. Uncertainty

La semana del Mardi Gras nos cayó encima tan rápido, que de pronto me vi envuelto en un vórtice de presentaciones callejeras, que iban desde el teatro en los diferentes locales con disponibilidad de escenario, performances al estilo de los años 20’s (mis favoritos), números musicales espontáneos en las calles del campus, y, en fin, el espíritu del carnaval a flor de piel.

En todos los programas de radio y en las noticias locales, se hablaba de las mejores presentaciones hasta el momento.

Por supuesto que Hazbin Hotel tenía el primer puesto entre los favoritos, se acababan de presentar la noche anterior en la alameda donde se ubicaba el café del pescadito naranja, con un numero improvisado, que no pude ver en persona, pero en los videos fue espectacular.

Al ritmo de “Dancing Queen” acapella, Magne, acompañada del resto de su grupo, había logrado atraer a un centenar de personas, que se unieron a la tonada, y terminó en un estruendoso aplauso y muchas risas.

En segundo lugar, la presentación de la chica anónima de la peluca rosada en la calle Bourbon, (Magne disfrazada) y en tercer lugar, una presentación de Boomber que, debo admitirlo, superó las expectativas de toda la ciudad, al tocar “Are You Gonna Be My Girl” en el muelle en la ribera. Las canciones elegidas por ese bastardo, siempre enviaban mensajes desesperados a Magne, pero ella, bueno… tenía otras cosas en que pensar… supongo.

El joven Von Eldritch estaba realmente comprometido con su proyecto, y comenzaba a tener problemas con Magne, para los ensayos, ya que ocupaban casi el mismo horario por las tardes, y coincidían irremediablemente.

Se notaba a leguas, que la intención de Von Eldritch era absorber al grupo anterior y volver a tener tiempo con ella.

Pero Angel Dust, quien pasaba las tardes ayudando a Magne en los ensayos, me comentó que, terminando los de Hazbin Hotel, ella se retiraba con Vaggie y dejaba a los demás practicar.

-Deberías ver la cara de perrito triste que pone Harold. – Esa mañana, Angel había decidido seguirme por el campus.

\- Charlie no lo trata mal, pero no se que le hiciste, que ahora si esta evitando todo el contacto con él y las invitaciones. – Tomó un trago largo a su café.

-Ya ni siquiera deja que la lleve a casa – Me miró de reojo y yo permanecí impasible.

Caminábamos en dirección a la alameda. El día estaba nublado y un calor húmedo y sofocante evitaba que mi tren del pensamiento avanzara apropiadamente. Una idea intentaba formarse en mi cabeza. Era algo importante.

Delante de nosotros, el Café del pescadito naranja estaba casi desierto. “Nadie quiere café con este calor” pensé.

El sonido de la voz de Magne me distrajo todavía más. Haciendo que mi cabeza zumbara quedándose en blanco.

Usaba un vestido blanco de tirantes gruesos, holgado hasta las rodillas, con zapatitos de piso. El cabello sujeto en un moño no muy apretado en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Se veía encantadora. Sonreí antes de percatarme que algo andaba mal.

Ella y su amiga Vaggie estaban instaladas en una mesa afuera, bajo una sombrilla, y acababan de sentarse dándonos la espalda. Ella se encogía mirándose las manos mientras su amiga manoteaba en el aire y trataba de modular su voz.

Nos acercamos un poco más. Angel Dust comenzó a andar de una forma extraña, con mucho sigilo, preparándose para asustarlas.

Magne tenía una bebida en las manos, y el resultado de la broma de Angel sería desastroso para ese vestido, que, a mi consideración, debía permanecer impoluto hasta que yo lo ensuciara mas tarde.

Nos acercamos despacio y la conversación se hizo más nítida.

\- … y entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿No te has puesto a pensar? – Vaggie pugnaba por mantener su voz lo más baja posible.

\- Vags… No te preocupes. Te prometo que nos cuidaremos con algo, no es para tanto. -

\- ¿! QUEEEEEEEE¡? – El grito de Angel Dust provocó justo lo que estaba tratando de impedir. Magne se volcó la bebida encima y dio un brinco, dándose la vuelta y fijando su mirada en mí, aterrada.

La idea que había pugnado por formular toda la mañana, al fin me golpeó como una bala de cañón. La posibilidad de un embarazo…

_____________________________________-

El frío que sentía en las piernas por el vestido mojado de limonada, no era nada comparado con el frío que sentía en la cara y en el pecho, al tener a Alastor frente a mí, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, como si su alma hubiese abandonado su cuerpo.

\- ¡Charlie! Que rayos está pasando aquí. – Angel Dust parecía realmente molesto, o preocupado, no sabría decir bien cual de las dos.

\- Shhh!! Angel, por favor. – rogué haciendo aspavientos.

\- ¿No se supone que somos todos adultos? Vamos a bajar la voz, este es un tema delicado – Vaggie intentó moderar la situación, pero Angel nunca había aprendido a contenerse, de ahí derivaba parte de su talento como actor.

\- Charlie, has estado acostándote con este irresponsable por cuanto, ¿Dos semanas? Por favor dime que estás con la píldora o algo… -

El silencio imperó a continuación.

\- ¡¡¡¡¡Charlotte Magne!!!! –

Se armó un pequeño alboroto en el que forcejeamos y terminamos riéndonos.

Angel al fin se calmó y me sentó frente a él, y me habló del catálogo completo de opciones y al terminar, se esfumó en seguida y nos dejó solos.

Vaggie me miró en silencio y caminó hacia el café.

\- Lo lamento querida, debimos hablar de esto hace días. – Alastor suspiró, mientras tomaba asiento y me invitaba a hacer lo mismo.

Quiso tomar mi mano, pero lo esquivé. Me miró con un gesto herido, pero le señalé en seguida.

Harold y los demás acaban de entrar a la alameda.

\- Hoy es el gran día, querida. – Harold se sentó junto a mí y noté como Alastor, por unas milésimas de segundo, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Sonreí.

\- ¡¡Charlie!! Ya esta todo listo. – Baxter y Crimini volvían a ser la pareja encimosa y después de saludarnos, tomaron asiento en otra mesa para manosearse a gusto.

El profesor Alastor los estudió unos momentos y sonrió.

Me sonrojé un poco, casi podía leer sus pensamientos.

\- Vamos Charlie, te llevaré a casa. – Harold se puso de pie y me tendió una mano.

Le sonreí con cortesía, pero Vaggie intervino en seguida.

\- Harold, me apena mucho decirte que tendrás que intentar reconquistarla en otro momento. Ella y yo quedamos de arreglarnos juntas esta tarde. –

Me tomó de la mano para que la siguiera y cuando llegamos al auto, nos sonreímos con complicidad.

\- ¿Y al menos la tiene grande? – Preguntó sin rodeos, me quedé en silencio y sentí como toda la sangre del cuerpo me subió a la cara. Vaggie solo se rió y condujo fuera del campus, con ”Your Love is My Drug” ambientando el incómodo momento.

Dimos vuelta en nuestra calle y se detuvo en frente de la casa del profesor. La miré confundida.

\- Te dejaré aquí y pasaré por ti mas tarde. – Puso los ojos en blanco. – Ve y relájate para que estés fresca en el desfile.

En mi cabeza la idea de pasar la tarde en brazos del profesor, se me antojó perfecta.

Bajé del auto y besé a Vags en la frente.

Ella se limitó a mirar al frente y disimuló una sonrisa mientras avanzaba sobre la calle.

Le di la vuelta a la casa y entré por la puerta trasera. El no tardaría en llegar, seguramente.

Tomé una manzana de la cocina y revisé mi móvil. Los videos de la noche anterior, eran fabulosos. Jamás imaginé que tanta gente se sabría la canción y se uniría al número musical improvisado.

Terminé la manzana y tiré el corazón en el cesto. Aún tenía hambre, así que abrí la alacena. En seguida noté algunos detalles que, estaba segura que antes no estaban ahí. 

Alastor odiaba el té, pero en su alacena, había al menos de 6 tipos. Todos de sabores que a mi me gustaban y que pedía habitualmente en el café del pescadito naranja.

En la puertita junto a la nevera, una caja de mi cereal favorito, que recordaba haber mencionado una vez cuando le conté una anécdota de mi infancia.

En la sala, encontré una bolsita con cd’s nuevos, de grupos que había mencionado aleatoriamente en conversaciones, mientras elegíamos las pistas para lo del Mardi Gras, en el pasillo, una litografía de mi pintora favorita, Leonora Carrington. En la recamara principal, del lado izquierdo de la cama, había varios paquetes cerrados. En el baño, un nuevo y flamante cepillo de dientes rosa, descansaba junto al suyo.

Me miré en el espejo, la chica frente a mí sonreía como una tonta.

Di unas vueltas brincando emocionada.

En el armario, descubrí unos vestidos hermosos de mi talla, y uno especialmente corto, rojo, con un escote recto y cuadrado. Parecía mas lencería que un vestido.

Me relamí ante la idea de recibirlo con aquella cosa puesta.

__________________________-

Me entretuve en el supermercado comprando un par de pruebas de embarazo.

Tenía que cerciorarme de que todo estaba bajo control. La idea de Magne esperando un bebe mío, me resultaba tentadora, pero poco viable para una chica con un futuro tan brillante.

Subí al auto y me entregué a la fantasía, hasta que di la vuelta en la calle Blake.

Un Audi A3 color negro, estaba estacionado delante de mi casa.

Subí a la cochera y salí en seguida, intrigado por el hombre que acababa de bajar del auto.

Alto, de cabello negro y largo, sus ojos eran verde muy claro, y sus pupilas daban la impresión de ser un par de rejillas.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – pregunte tranquilo y casual. El tipo me sonrió, debo admitir que tenía carisma y algo que atraía.

\- ¿Es usted el profesor Alastor, de la estación de radio de la universidad? – Su voz era muy agradable, casi hipnotizante.

Avanzó hasta quedar de pie frente a mí. Sacó una pequeña placa de su chaqueta.

-Inspector Pentious, es un placer. ¿Le importa si le hago unas preguntas, acerca del ataque que sufrió hace un par de semanas? – Sin dejar que mi cara expresara algo importante, asentí y levanté los hombros.

-Por supuesto inspector. Adelante. - Alcancé la puerta y deslicé la llave en la cerradura.

NOTAS: 

El Mardi Gras viene con todo!!! XD

Dejen sus comentarios chicos. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :D


	25. Test Me

El pequeño llavero en forma de hacha tintineó, mientras giraba la manija y abría lentamente la puerta.

El inspector Pentious, caminaba solo unos pasos detrás de mí.

La imagen de Magne sentada seductoramente sobre el sillón con aquella prenda roja en específico, me hizo cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? – El inspector era mas alto que yo, y se agachó un poco para estudiar mi cara. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras nuestros rostros permanecían impasibles.

\- Es usted un experto. – Dijo, rompiendo el silencio más incómodo en la historia.

\- ¿Disculpe? – Aquella frase me trajo algunos recuerdos desagradables.

\- Es un experto, ocultando lo que está pensando. – Di un paso atrás. Me sentía intimidado.

\- Esta ciudad es antigua, y cargada de misterio, sobre todo en esta época del año. – Miró en dirección a las casas de la colina.

\- Uno pensaría que en pleno 2017, todo sería comprobable gracias a la ciencia. – Comenzó a caminar a mi alrededor, estudiándome.

\- Pero a pesar de todo, hay cosas que no se pueden explicar. – Cada vez que una "s" se atravesaba en sus oraciones, siseaba un poco. Podría haber sido cómico, si no resultara tan amenazador.

\- Lo que estoy buscando, profesor, es un monstruo. Uno muy peligroso. Una criatura que es capaz de matar, y que lo ha hecho, en diversas ocasiones... ¿Ha visto algo así? – Detuvo por fin su ir y venir a mi alrededor y fijó sus ojos verdes sobre mí.

\- Aquel día estaba muy cansado. El clima en Nueva Orleans es demasiado para mí. Deshidratación severa, le dicen. – Levantó las cejas con indulgencia y me dedicó media sonrisa.

\- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Un comediante. – La voz del inspector, de pronto perdió profundidad.

Fruncí el ceño suspiré fastidiado.

\- Vaya, debe ser difícil para un ex habitante de Los Angeles, mudarse de un clima costero a otro clima costero. – En esta ocasión, por un segundo, hice un gesto de alarma.

La amplia sonrisa del inspector apareció y se instaló en su rostro. Dí de nuevo, un paso atrás. Tenía que controlarme, mi lenguaje corporal estaba jugándome una mala broma.

\- Muy bien. – continué.

\- Aquel día llegué, me dormí y unos días después desperté en el hospital. – Y levanté las manos, riéndome.

El inspector Pentious se rio conmigo un par de segundos. Antes de golpearme en el estómago y sujetarme contra el auto. Mis bolsas de la compra cayeron al piso y su contenido se regó parcialmente.

La sensación repentina de no poder respirar, se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Mientras sentía el metal del cofre de mi auto en la mejilla.

\- Ahhh, profesor. – el siseo en su voz se acentuó.

\- Tiene usted todas las respuestas que busco. – Me empujó con mas fuerza contra el auto y una risita brotó de su pecho.

-Usted sabrá bajo que términos intercambiamos esa información. – dijo en mi oído.

En mi cabeza, la voz cargada de estática, comenzó a rondar, susurrando opciones, todas sangrientas, todas divertidas.

\- ¡Hey!, ¿Que esta pasando aquí? – La voz del joven Von Eldritch me trajo de vuelta en seguida.

El inspector me soltó y se arregló el cuello de la chaqueta.

\- Me sorprende verlo aquí, inspector. Considerando que esta a menos de un kilometro del lugar de residencia de la señorita Magne. Usted es un hombre de leyes, ¿Sabe en que consiste una orden de restricción? – En su voz, había seguridad y hasta un poco de fastidio. Como si hubiese hecho esto cientos de veces.

Pentious subió a su auto en seguida, riendo para sí. Nos miró un segundo, y aceleró hasta perderse en el horizonte.

En mi cabeza la idea recurrente volvió. "Como me hace falta un cigarrillo". Suspiré y procedí a levantar mis compras del suelo de guijarros.

\- Déjeme ayudarle profesor. – Harold Von Eldritch tomó un puñado de objetos e intentó meterlos en una de las bolsas, cuando reparó en uno de ellos.

Se puso de pie y me miró de reojo un poco avergonzado. Era una de las pruebas que acababa de comprar. Me la extendió junto con la bolsa. Y se quedó pasmado un momento, mirándose las manos.

\- No se quien sea la chica en cuestión, profesor. Le deseo suerte con eso. – Me sonrió de lado y agregó.

\- Algún día Charlotte y yo... - Su voz se apagó y se percató de pronto con quien estaba hablando.

Se ruborizó y tensó sus hombros en seguida. A continuación, emprendió la graciosa huida hacia el Porsche,

\- ¡Hey, gracias! – grité, mientras avanzaba sobre el pavimento. El me miró y asintió con la cabeza.

________________________

Después de dejar sus bolsas de la compra sobre la plancha de granito en la cocina. El profesor me atrajo a su pecho y acarició mi cabeza.

Estaba absorto pensando en algo. Debía ser importante, pues ignoraba abiertamente el atuendo tan sugestivo que llevaba sobre el cuerpo.

El silencio se hizo tan prolongado que me sentí ignorada y molesta.

\- Profesor Alastor... - dije al fin.

\- Es tiempo de que me vaya al desfile. Debo agradecerle este atuendo, es mucho mejor que el que pensaba usar esta noche. – Y me apresuré tomar la manija de la puerta.

Algo curioso pasó, cuando su sombra pareció alargarse sobre el suelo, para tomarme de los tobillos, inmovilizándome momentáneamente. Entorné los ojos y disfruté el espectáculo mientras caminaba despacio hacia mí. Desabrochándose los puños de la camisa.

-Te ves muy bien con ese atuendo, preciosa. Pero si esas son tus intenciones, no me quedará de otra mas que hacerlo trizas para que no salgas así. –

Todo rastro de sonrisa se borró de mi rostro, al tiempo que una punzada de emoción cruzaba por mi pecho.

Dejé que me tomara en sus brazos y me llevara a la recámara principal. Depositándome encima de las mantas, y observando cada detalle de mi cuerpo, mientras se quitaba las pocas capas de ropa que habitualmente se usaban en un clima como el de Nueva Orleans.

Subió a la cama usando solo el amuleto que le había dado un par de semanas atrás. Pasé saliva con dificultad. Conmigo boca arriba, avanzó hasta encontrarse a gatas sobre mi.

\- Charlie Magne, eres una delicia. – besó mi frente.

\- Eres hermosa. -Besó la punta de mi nariz.

\- Irresistible... - Rozó mis labios con los suyos.

\- ¿Qué me estas haciendo? Me vuelves loco. – me besó en los labios y yo pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello..

En esta ocasión, todo fue diferente. Mientras se abría paso entre la tela del vestido, no paró de acariciarme y besarme todo el cuerpo. La sensación era maravillosa. Me sentía como la mujer mas importante del todo el mundo.

Cuando al fin se introdujo en mí. Estaba tan ansiosa que grité su nombre. Me cubrí la boca avergonzada.

El abrió mucho los ojos y me sonrió. A continuación, de su boca escapó un "Oh Charlie", no era fingido, y me resultó fascinante. Subimos poco a poco el volumen hasta terminar gritando. Dentro de todas las caricias de Alastor, noté que, mientras me tenía sujeta de las caderas, jalándome hacia sí, masajeaba mi vientre con sus pulgares, relamiéndose despacio.

Estuvimos todavía un rato sobre la cama y terminamos de pie frente al enorme espejo del baño, mirando nuestros rostros mientras alcanzábamos el climax.

Volvimos a la habitación y nos dejamos caer boca abajo sobre la cama, tomados de las manos.

\- Este es un vecindario familiar. Y les hemos dado un espectáculo. - Dije con el rostro hundido entre las mantas.

\- Familiar... - su voz acarició la palabra y se levantó, saliendo de la habitación y regresando en seguida con una cajita alargada en las manos.

\- Me parece que tenemos que hacer esto, antes de que otra cosa suceda, mi cielo. –

\-----------------------------------------

\- Esta noche será fantástica Alastor... - Aún estaba agitada.

Acostados en la cama, rodé sobre ella y le besé la cara hasta hacerla reir.

\- ¿Que planes tienes? ¿Ya me vas a decir? – La abracé y busqué sus ojos. Ella sonrió misteriosa y desvió la mirada.

\- Es una sorpresa. –

En sus manos, la prueba de embarazo estaba por anunciar su resultado.

Mis oídos zumbaban y podía sentir mi corazón latir fuerte y rápido.

\- Negativa – dijo ella. No sonaba feliz ni triste. Me besó y se puso de pie.

Su amiga acababa de llamarle por teléfono, y pasaría por ella en un par de minutos.

Le ayudé a colocarse encima el vestido blanco y la acompañé hasta la puerta.

\- Te veo en un rato más, mi cielo. - Me dijo con su tono dulce.

Miré el suelo de guijarros distraído.

Apenas noté que se había vuelto a acercar a mí y me susurró en el oído.

-No te desanimes tesoro, algún dia será positiva. –

Se detuvo frente a mi con su cara de niña traviesa, mientras yo me recuperaba del grito interno.

El Pontiac Solstice se estacionó y ella corrió y se subió de un brinco, sin abrir la portezuela.

Su amiga en seguida la riñó, ya que llevaba vestido. En mi interior agradecí el regaño y volví a entrar a la casa.

____________________________________________

El desfile del Mardi Gras, tenía una ruta por fuera de las calles del centro, ya que las plataformas de los carros alegóricos jamás habían pasado por esas calles tan estrechas.

Charlie y yo dábamos vueltas sobre el escenario de nuestro carro alegórico y vocalizábamos con una canción boba sobre hormigas en el jardín.

\- Si te hace sentir más tranquila, nos hemos hecho la prueba esta tarde, y todo está bajo control. – La tomé de una mano y giramos con gracia.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? – miramos nuestros móviles. Tendrían que haber llegado hace quince minutos.

\- Entonces, ¿A dónde piensas llegar con esa relación? – Le pregunté mientras ensayábamos una parte de la coreografía.

\- ¿Hasta dónde? Bueno, el es productor de películas, y yo seré actriz. ¿Tu que crees? – Hizo un par de saltos difíciles de ballet y me miró de nuevo.

-No, no, no, Charlie, el ballet te hace muy formal y poco expresiva. Recuerda soltarte... respira. -

La tenía de frente a mí, mientras ella hacía un largo "Ohmmmmmmmm" con los ojos cerrados.

La verdad es que, su carro era sorprendente y prometía un gran espectáculo. Pero ese era el problema.

"Boomber" llevaba su propio carro alegórico.

Charlie me miró y se extrañó de la expresión en mi rostro.

\- ¿Qué pasa Vags? –

Me quedé en silencio y me paré a su lado, mientras se daba la vuelta y la decepción caía sobre sus hombros.

NOTAS: Mañana tengo guardia, pero la buena noticia es que descubrí como escribir desde mi app de Wattpad, así que estaré subiendoles la actualización de mañana como cualquier día XD.

Dejen comentarios, vamos a reirnos todos.


	26. Powder and Fire

\- Sorpresa Charlie!! - brinqué de una plataforma a la otra y la abrace, dándole vueltas. Vaggie me miró confundida, y cruzó los brazos exigiendo una explicación.

\- Estás intentando sabotearnos Harold? En el día del desfile?!!, que acaso no tienes una pizca de... -

-Vaggie espera, dejemos que hable, no te precipites. - Charlie se zafó de mi abrazo y ambas mujeres me observaron.   
Me aclare la garganta y comencé.

\- Hace unos días, los chicos y yo, decidimos que te daríamos esta sorpresa, para que pudieras cantar el repertorio en vivo y poder incluirte de una vez por todas al grupo. Eres muy importante en este proyecto. Todos esperábamos que aceptaras. - Charlie comenzó a reírse y me tomo de una mano.

\- Este proyecto, Harold, es todo un éxito sin que yo tenga que intervenir, y eso me hace feliz, por que cuando yo me vaya a cumplir mis sueños, estarán ustedes aquí para poner en alto el nombre de la ciudad. - apretó mi mano entre las suyas y saludó al resto del grupo, saltando a la otra plataforma y abrazándolos.

Irse? A donde?

Vaggie avanzó hasta quedar al lado mío.

\- Debiste haberlo consultado, torpe. Charlie nunca quiso música en vivo por que las coreografías son el atractivo principal en sus presentaciones. Y ahora que por fin se ha... soltado, esperaba verla en la cúspide de su capacidad y su talento, esta noche. Pero ahora creo que, no participará. -   
-Vaggie ven a ver esto! -  
Charlie nos mostraba el escenario de nuestro carro alegórico. Ciertamente en el no había espacio para bailar. Brincamos a la plataforma para reunirnos con ella y me encaró.

-Harold, no puedes tocar el repertorio de Hazbin Hotel, será incomodo por que casi todas las canciones son... muy cursis. -

\- Es lo que llevo diciéndole desde hace dos semanas. - Baxter se paro junto a ella y me miró.  
\- Tenemos otra docena de canciones preparadas. - explicó Baxter a Charlie.

\- Deben usarlas. Su talento brotará al máximo al ritmo de esas canciones. - Charlie se vio rodeada de todo el grupo y nos dimos un abrazo.

Posteriormente, brincó a su plataforma y nos gritó.   
\- Será mejor que se acomoden en este puesto, para que abran el desfile. -   
Todos exclamaron emocionados y algunos rieron nerviosos.   
Nos miramos y asentimos.

Abriríamos el desfile.

_______________

Charlie coordinó el proceso de sacar nuestra plataforma del camino y llevarla hasta el final de la fila. Terminando, entro en la pequeña cabina, destinada para descansar o cambiarnos de vestuario.

\- Charlie... -  
Me senté junto a ella y acaricié su cabello.   
Realice un rápido escrutinio de su cara, buscando alguna emoción desagradable.

Nada

Localizamos la transmisión en vivo del desfile y la vimos en la pantalla de su móvil.  
Las luces del carro alegórico de Boomber se encendieron. Era impresionante la cantidad de talento que se había invertido en su producción.   
La canción elegida para comenzar, fue "Do You Wanna" de Franz Ferdinand. Abrimos la boca mientras Harold avanzaba sobre la canción.

\- No tenía idea de que fuera tan bueno. - dije en voz baja.   
Charlie se rio por lo bajo. Y entorno los ojos con ternura.  
\- Tiene poco que me enteré, me he dado cuenta que muchas personas a mi alrededor, están inseguras de su talento, por culpa mía.-

Me miró y por un segundo, me encontré estática y perdida en el negro de sus ojos.  
\- Tú también tienes talento Vags, déjalo salir. -  
Su voz se escuchó clara, entre el zumbido agudo que me tenía aturdida.

\- Charlie, si quieres llorar yo... - tomé su barbilla y la levanté. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban ya por su cara.  
Iba a agregar algo cuando una voz inconfundible nos sobresaltó.

\- Pero vaya! Entonces no vas a participar? Después de todo el esfuerzo que tú y yo pusimos en los ensayos? No me jodas Charlie! -

Charlie y yo nos pusimos de pie y nos miramos, Ángel Dust, guapísimo como siempre, se recargaba con un hombro en el marco de la puerta.

\- Muevan sus traseros y preparen todo. Tal vez no abrimos el desfile, pero lo cerraremos con broche de oro. -

________

Avancé en dirección contraria al flujo del desfile, Magne no aparecía por ningún lado, la carroza de sus amigos ya había llegado al final del recorrido y no estaba entre ellos.   
Que habrá pasado?

Por mi mente, cruzo la posibilidad del sabotaje y la traición.   
"Supongo que, de ser necesario, me dejarás repartir las consecuencias con mis propias manos"   
Sonreí ante la idea de la voz metálica y cargada de estática, en mi cabeza.  
Corrí el último tramo y avisté a Ángel Dust en uno de los carros de plataforma.  
Magne enfundada en un traje de pantalón y levita color blanco con un moño rojo en el cuello y sombrero de copa a juego, platicaba animadamente, mientras la plataforma se preparaba para avanzar e integrarse al desfile.

Tuve el impulso de ir a preguntarle si estaba bien. Pero una carcajada provocada por Ángel, me indicó que, al menos de momento, la situación estaba bajo control.

Se abrazaron junto con la amiga malhumorada y se acomodaron en el centro.

La presencia de Charlie Magne sobre una plataforma iluminada, llamó la atención de los presentes, quienes habían comenzado a retirarse, creyendo terminado el evento.

Gritos de emoción se alzaron desde el público, muchos móviles transmitían ya el momento en la red.   
Camine despacio detrás de la plataforma. "La seguiría para vigilar que todo estuviera bajo control" , me dije a mi mismo para convencerme de que esto no era acoso.  
El piano inicial de "Hold My Hand" de Jess Glynne aumentó el bullicio al rededor de la plataforma.

Su voz cortó el griterío del público.

Standing in a crowded room and I can't see your face (estoy sentada en un lugar lleno de gente y no puedo ver tu rostro)

Put your arms around me, tell me everything's okay (rodéame con tus brazos y dime que todo está bien)

In my mind, I'm running round a cold and space (en mi cabeza doy vueltas en un lugar vacío y frío)

Just put your arms around me, tell me everything's okay ( solo rodéame con tus brazos y dime que todo estará bien)

La gente comenzó a gritar de emoción y ella le dio una vuelta a la plataforma mientras seguía cantando.

A su voz se unieron la de Vaggie, la amiga malhumorada, y Ángel Dust, que solo hizo que el público terminara de enloquecer y muchas chicas brincaran emocionadas.

Seguí caminando por detrás de la plataforma, observando y deleitándome con los movimientos y el carisma que Magne desbordaba por todos sus poros.  
En su rostro sonriente, sus ojos iban de un lugar al otro.  
Era obvio que me buscaba entre el público.

Subí a la plataforma y me acerque despacio, por detrás, tomándola de la cintura, mientras ella me miraba de lado con la cara roja de vergüenza. El público exclamó emocionado.

Break my bones but you won't see me fall, oh (podrás romper mis huesos, pero no me verás caer)

Con mis manos en su vientre, ante la mirada de todo Nueva Orleans, nos besamos. Fue rápido. Pero bastó para que el público se encendiera aún más.  
Ella siguió cantando, pero ahora yo le llevaba el ritmo.

The rising tide will rise against them all, oh (la marea se alzará en su contra)

Le di vueltas sosteniendo su mano por encima de su cabeza.

Darling, hold my hand (cariño toma mi mano)  
Oh, won't you hold my hand? (Oh. Tomarías mi mano?)

La gire para que quedara de espaldas a mi y la tomé de la cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo.

Cause I don't wanna walk on my own anymore (porque ya no quiero caminar sola)

Won't you understand? (Me entiendes?)   
Cause I don't wanna walk alone (porque no quiero caminar sola)

Se paró frente a mí. Y me tomo del cuello de la camisa, tirando de ella para acercarnos.  
I'm ready for this, there's no denying (Estoy lista para esto, no puedo negarlo)

I'm ready for this, you stop me falling (estoy lista para esto, evitas que caiga)

I'm ready for this, I need you all in (estoy lista para esto, te necesito dentro.)

Me ruboricé y tuve que reprimir una sonrisa.

I'm ready for this, so darling, hold my hand (estoy lista para esto, así que toma mi mano cariño)

Terminó la canción y sentí como mi cabeza daba vueltas, Magne acababa de darme todas las respuestas a las diferentes preguntas que llevaba toda la semana formulándome.   
La oleada de felicidad que se instaló en mi pecho, se extendió aún más, cuando Magne, después de hacer sus reverencias, se lanzó en mis brazos y me rodeó el cuerpo con sus piernas. Uniendo sus labios a los míos.

Tuvo que ser Ángel Dust quien nos separara para continuar el show.  
Magne no soltó mi mano en ningún momento, y me vi envuelto en la coreografía de "Voulez Vous" de ABBA.   
Por primera vez en meses, me estaba divirtiendo, mi cuerpo se fue soltando poco a poco, girando junto al de Charlie Magne.   
Por primera vez en meses, me sentí pleno.

Levante a Charlie sobre mi cabeza para terminar la canción y nos aplaudimos al terminar.   
Ella fue a abrazar a su amiga y fueron rápido a la cabina a cambiarse.

Cerré mis ojos y aspiré la brisa nocturna.  
Tome el micrófono que Magne me había dejado encargado y comencé a cantar. A capella.

Just a small town girl (Es solo una pequeña chica de un pueblo)  
Livin' in a lonely world (que vive en un mundo solitario)  
She took the midnight train going anywhere (tomó el tren de medianoche, cualquiera que fuera el destino)

Sentí su pequeña mano dentro de la mía y escuché su voz, continuando la canción.

Just a city boy (El Es solo un chico citadino)  
Born and raised in South Detroit (nacido y criado al sur de Detroit)  
He took the midnight train going anywhere (Tomó el tren de medianoche, con destino a cualquier lugar)

De algún lado, la pista musical nos cubrió y Ángel Dust continuó junto con Vaggie

Magne me observaba impresionada.   
-No sabía que cantabas- me susurró en el oído.

Miramos a Ángel y a Vaggie mientras se soltaban en el escenario.

A singer in a smoky room (un cantante en un cuarto lleno de humo)

The smell of wine and cheap perfume (el olor del vino y el perfume barato)

For a smile, they can share the night (Por una sonrisa, podrían pasar la noche)   
It goes on and on and on and on ( avanzar una y otra vez).

Estábamos por continuar la canción, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, y apenas reparé en el vestido rojo con volantes que llevaba puesto.

Algo chocó contra el suelo de la plataforma y se hizo añicos, derramando un líquido con un fuerte aroma, que se prendió en seguida y ocupó buena parte del escenario.

Las personas gritaron y comenzaron a correr.   
La mano de Magne seguía entre las mías, pero se zafó pronto.   
Ángel Dust acababa de sacar a Vaggie del fuego.   
Me acerqué y comprobé que apenas se le había quemado un poco el cabello.

Quise confortar a Magne, pero ya no estaba ahí.

————————-

Mi cuerpo se sentía ligero, mientras seguía por los tejados, el rastro del olor del bastardo responsable de las heridas de Vaggie.

Mis manos lucían alargadas y con las uñas afiladas listas para herir. El vestido rojo volaba a mi alrededor.

En mis oídos, pude percibir el jadeo del hombre que huía. Me reí.

Salte del tejado y aterrice suavemente justo frente a él.

Emitió un grito delicioso cuando le rompí las piernas.   
Eché mi cabello hacia atrás para acercarme a su rostro, surcado por el miedo y el dolor.

\- Oh, dulzura... - dije con mi voz reconfortante.   
\- Lo mucho que voy a divertirme contigo... -  
Le rompí uno a uno los dedos de una mano, disfrutando los gritos y las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

Supongo que estaba demasiado absorta y confiada, que no me di cuenta cuando, con su mano libre, echo ese líquido de la botellita directamente sobre mi pecho.

Me paralice en ese momento y alguien me derribó hacia atrás. Un hombre alto con un traje muy formal.

Todo estaba oscuro y no podía distinguir rostros. Además de que, lo que fuera el líquido sobre mi piel, además de paralizarme, nublaba mi vista y mi conciencia.

El tipo en el suelo continuó berreando hasta que el recién llegado sacó un arma de su saco, le apuntó a la cabeza y le disparó.

Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí autentico terror.   
El hombre se inclinó sobre mi y recorrió mi cuerpo con el cañón frío del arma.  
Deteniéndose entre mis piernas un momento.  
La risa que emergió de su pecho era escalofriante.  
Completamente inmóvil, y perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento, sentí el tacto frío del metal hasta que subió por mi cuello y el sabor de la pólvora. Pude sentir el metal del cañón en mi boca, ocupándola.

\- Quien sea que te esté buscando, niña, pagará muy bien por ti. -


	27. After Dark

Conocía Harold Von Eldritch desde el inicio de mi vida en el campus.  
Coincidimos en el café del pescadito naranja durante nuestra primera semana de universitarios, era curioso como deambulábamos con el letrero de "Novato" grabado en nuestras caras, aunque hubiésemos vivido toda nuestra vida en Nueva Orleans. 

De eso ya tenía dos años. 

Ese día , después de pedir una bebida de chai con café expresso en una base de frappe de vainilla, me senté en una mesa contigua a la suya y lo observé hacer un gesto de asco ante la cosa amorfa que reposaba en mi vaso.  
Tenía el aspecto de un niño de familia adinerada, con su camisa y su corbatín.   
A pesar de todo, el aspecto de chicos nuevos nos llevó a solidarizarnos e intercambiar un par de palabras antes de que llegaran las chicas.   
Eran cuatro. La más alta era muy efusiva y con el cabello pintado de morado y verde, y abrazaba a una chica delgada, rubia y delicada como una muñeca, a la que reconocí en seguida.  
A su lado, una chica de rasgos latinos y el cabello decolorado, intentaba ayudarle a zafarse de su agarre. Las tres reían.   
Tome un sorbo a mi bebida y las seguí con la mirada por encima de mi vaso.  
Fue entonces cuando vi a Cherry por primera vez.  
Al recordar aquel momento, aún puedo sentir la punzada del amor a primera vista.  
En ese tiempo, su cabello largo, rubio fresa caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y el único maquillaje en su rostro, era el rímel que alargaba sus pestañas, dándole el aspecto de muñeca.  
Recuerdo haberme puesto de pie y caminar a la mesa de Harold, tomar asiento y fingir que ya estaba ahí desde antes.   
Las chicas en seguida nos rodearon y se sentaron en la mesa, comentando las novedades y riéndose mientras la chica alta, dejaba a su víctima caer casi en brazos de Harold.   
Aquella chica era Charlotte Magne, la estrella brillante de Nueva Orleans. Podía reconocerla en donde fuera.   
Tomó asiento y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harold, haciendo que yo abriera la boca asombrado.

\- Ustedes son Happy Hotel? - pregunte con un hilo de voz. - los cinco me miraron entonces, sonriendo. Y asintieron.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Harold y yo, como suele pasar en el mundo de los hombres, nos hicimos amigos bajo los conceptos más absurdos.  
La comunicación entre Cherry y yo era casi nula. Limitada a las risas sobre mis chistes y las palabras de saludo y despedida.  
La primera vez que Harold me invitó a un ensayo, nunca me imaginé que la cosas se darían de aquella forma tan conveniente.

Me atrevería a decir que era el destino. Pero admito que hubo mucha intervención de parte de Harold y, sospecho que también de Charlie Magne.  
El ensayo transcurrió bajo el itinerario habitual, después de vocalizar con alguna canción ridícula, ponían las pistas y primero repasaban la coreografía frente a los espejos, después un ensayo de voces, mirándose entre todos en un círculo cercano.   
La parte final era la mejor, con todos los componentes juntos.   
Cherry llevaba, como siempre, un pantalón pegado a su cuerpo y un top tan ajustado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.   
Supongo que mi imagen de rarito mirándola como un bobo, la hizo caminar en mi dirección y extenderme las manos para invitarme a bailar.

Cherry no se esperaba que, ese rarito bobalicón le diera la vuelta y bailara con ella, llevándola por toda la sala, levantándola en el aire y haciendo que, ahora fuera ella la de la cara de sorpresa.  
Nunca dejare de agradecerle a Harold la naturalidad bajo la cual fui aceptado en su vida y en su círculo de amigos. Gracias a él, pude conocer a la chica de mis sueños y, después de una extraña temporada de ir y venir atravesando la ciudad, terminar viviendo con ella en la tercera casa a la derecha sobre la colina de la calle Blake.

Harold era un gran amigo, y apoye su proyecto para el desfile del Mardi Gras, sin cuestionar ni una vez las posibles consecuencias.

Por eso, para mi fue una sorpresa que, al llegar a la línea final del desfile y recibir un aplauso increíblemente entusiasta, se quedará pasmado un momento y mirará a su alrededor. El profesor Alastor apareció de entre la multitud y se aproximó al carro alegórico.   
Echo una rápida mirada y su expresión cambio de relajada a alarmada.  
Harold volteó a mirarnos, y entonces lo entendimos.

En su cara se podía leer que acababa de caer en cuenta de todo.

\- Charlotte... la dejamos sola - su cara se veía culpable y triste.

Nos acercamos y pusimos nuestras manos en sus hombros.  
\- Volvamos por ella -

Tuvimos que caminar para regresar al punto de partida del desfile, Cherry caminaba rápido y muy pegadita a mi, mirando su móvil, intentando hacer que Charlie le contestara los mensajes.  
\- Oh... vaya- la escuche decir  
\- Que ocurre linda? - ella me extendió el móvil, dejando que las imágenes hablaran por si solas.  
Charlie, Vaggie y Ángel Dust, a bordo de la plataforma de Hazbin Hotel, giraban ante la multitud enardecida que grababa el momento y lo transmitía en vivo.

Harold ya estaba al tanto, y comenzamos a correr para alcanzarlos.

Todos estábamos ansiosos por llegar y acompañarla. Tan ansiosos que ninguno siguió viendo la transmisión y nos limitamos a correr.

Si alguno la hubiera seguido viendo, habríamos prevenido el desastre.

El grito de la multitud nos indicó que habíamos llegado.  
Harold se adelantó y se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando la escena que acababa de hacer gritar de emoción al público.   
Charlie, la chica que fuera su novia por siete años, y a quien adoraba más que a nada en el mundo, acababa de brincar a los brazos del profesor Alastor, abrazándolo con su cuerpo entero y besándole de una forma por demás íntima.

Para nosotros, fue como una escena en cámara lenta, Harold no podía pronunciar palabra y continuaba viéndolos mientras se fundían uno en el otro .

El mundo se detuvo para nosotros, no sabíamos que hacer. El plan era subir y acompañar a Charlie, pero dejar solo a Harold con su corazón roto no parecía una opcion.

Los minutos pasaban y nos debatíamos entre una cosa y la otra. Cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido de algo rompiéndose acompañado de gritos y una desbandada de personas.  
El fuego se elevó en la plataforma, disipando nuestras dudas.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la plataforma, no pudimos encontrar un solo rastro del profesor o de Charlie.

_________

La noche del desfile más importante llegaba a su fin, plagada de caos.

Lejos de la ruta del desfile, un hombre alto, envuelto en un traje, acababa de depositar algo voluminoso en la cajuela de su auto.   
Quienquiera que se hubiese acercado a ver, habría notado que, aunque fuera hermosa, aquella chica era una especie de demonio, con largas garras y los ojos rojos encendidos.  
Su cabello rubio, flotaba alrededor de su cabeza dándole un toque místico y de advertencia. Pero aquella criatura no podía moverse en absoluto.

Su captor se entretuvo encendiendo un cigarrillo y no se percató de la sombra que se deslizaba por entre sus piernas y se introducía en el maletero del auto.

Una risa pausada y cargada de estática, lo sobresaltó, haciéndolo dar un paso atrás y sacar el arma de su saco, apuntando en la dirección de la que había venido ese ruido tan extraño.

Apenas le dio tiempo de voltear, cuando una sombra oscura le rodeó los pies , fijándolos al piso.  
Dió un respingo y comenzó a dispararle a la sombra pero sus balas no daban contra nada.  
Sacó otro cargador de municiones y una mano delicada se lo impidió.

El vestido rojo estaba rasgado en varias partes. Fue lo único que alcanzó a distinguir de forma consciente, antes de que unas uñas alargadas atravesaran sus mejillas, y sintiera los ardientes labios de la chica sobre los suyos.

La escena era escalofriante y pintoresca. Al tiempo que la chica absorbía la fuerza vital del hombre del traje a través de ese beso mortal, otra figura se acercaba por detrás.  
El cabello rojo intenso se meció con la brisa fresca. Haciendo sonreír a la hermosa mujer.

A una señal, separó sus labios de la víctima, quien aún estaba consciente. Y observó con deleite, la expresión en su rostro, cuando las manos enguantadas penetraron en su torax por los lados, arrancando unas cuantas costillas. Un placentero crujido se escuchó al romperse el hueso. 

La víctima quería gritar, pero no tenía la fuerza.  
La sangre manaba a raudales de las heridas, y sus pulmones colapsaban poco a poco.   
Se ahogaba.

\- Oh, querida Charlie, quisieras agregar algo más a esta obra maestra? - el sujeto del cabello rojo y las manos enguantadas, tomó a la chica de la cintura y la besó con cautela, comprobando que en esta ocasión, esos deliciosos labios no arrancaban la energía lejos de su cuerpo.  
Ambos observaban al hombre del traje negro contraerse en el piso sin poder emitir un solo sonido, en un charco de sangre que no paraba de crecer.  
La chica meditó unos segundos y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo.  
La vida no tardó en abandonar el cuerpo del hombre del traje, después de que la singular pareja separara sus miembros del tronco uno a uno. Riendo como un par de locos mientras la sangre les manchaba la cara y las manos.

-Esto ha sido fantástico querido. - La súcubo pateó lejos uno de los pedazos del cadaver y sonrió con autosuficiencia.  
\- Excitante. Me ha encantado... -

El demonio carmesí, la tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, dejando que ella sintiera en su vientre la dureza de su propia excitación.

Intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

-Esto tiene mucho potencial... nos vamos? -Dijo ella, llevándolo del cinturón hacia el muelle.


	28. Mardi Gras

La colina de la calle Blake era uno de esos puntos de la ciudad que aún transmitía una atmósfera colonial.

En un día normal, dicha atmósfera, se perdía constantemente, cuando los jóvenes habitantes de aquellas imponentes mansiones, cruzaban en sus autos modernos con la música a todo volumen.

Pero esta noche, con todo el mundo celebrando el Mardi Gras en diferentes puntos de la ciudad, la calle era completamente un escenario de antaño.

El silencio, casi palpable, se rompió de pronto con un extraño crujido.

Nadie pudo ver a la extraña pareja que acababa de aparecerse a la mitad del camino y caminaba de manera errática tomada de las manos soltando risotadas, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto, para besarse despacio mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro.   
Ambos individuos vestían de rojo y sus ojos brillaban intensamente, los de ella amarillos, los de él, carmesí.

Alcanzaron la reja del jardín de la mansión de los Magne y cruzaron los setos hasta llegar al pórtico.

\- ¿Dónde están tus cuidadoras, preciosa? - la voz cargada de estática inquirió mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

La hermosa chica con ojos brillantes y amarillos sonrió misteriosa y le tomó de los hombros, sometiéndolo contra la puerta principal.

\- Si te refieres a Razzle y Dazzle... - hizo una pausa para besarlo en el cuello, recorriendo con su lengua la piel grisácea y suave. El demonio crispó las garras enguantadas sobre sus caderas haciéndola gemir de sorpresa.   
Ambos cerraron los ojos y respiraron hondo para contenerse. Aún era muy pronto para perder el control.

\- ...No nos molestarán. – Su voz era una delicia de escuchar.

Entraron a la mansión en penumbras, y el demonio se dejó guiar a través de los corredores, hasta la habitación que ya había conocido en una visita secreta.

-Puedes asearte en el cuarto de baño. – Seguían cubiertos de la sangre de aquel desdichado del traje formal.

El demonio tomó la toalla que se le ofreció y tomó una ducha de 5 minutos. Mientras saboreaba la expectación de lo que iba a pasar esa noche.

Al salir, encontró la habitación desierta.

En el pasillo, lleno de retratos de personas desconocidas para él, tampoco había rastro de Magne.

El dulce sonido de un jazz llegó a él desde algún lado de la mansión.

Exploró el lugar en su búsqueda, abriendo puertas y asomándose.

Habitaciones y más habitaciones.

Llegó hasta la escalera que dividía la mansión en dos alas. Hasta entonces, la zona explorada correspondía al ala este.

La música se escuchaba mucho más en este punto. Así que, deslizando sus manos enguantadas sobre el barandal, bajó las escaleras con cautela. Su cabello rojo intenso, se mecía, aún húmedo, ayudando a que su cabeza no hirviera de la expectación.

Abajo, a la derecha, atravesando unas puertas dobles, se extendía un comedor victoriano cuya madera impregnaba el cuarto de un aroma agradable.

Al fondo, una puerta pequeña, destinada para que la servidumbre pudiera entrar y salir rápidamente de la cocina, estaba abierta y dejaba escapar la luz hacia el comedor.

La cocina pareció iluminarse, cuando el peculiar demonio carmesí avanzó entre las barras de acero inoxidable.

Charlie Magne, preparaba algo a toda velocidad.

El olor lo arrolló con recuerdos. Tenía décadas desde la ultima vez que lo había percibido.

\- Ah... hola. – Charlie con su habitual apariencia angelical, le guiñó el ojo mientras servía porciones en platos extendidos.

\- Supongo que eres... el demonio dentro de Alastor. Preparé algo rápido, supongo que te gusta el jambalaya – Lo estudió un segundo y pasó sus dedos entre el cabello húmedo que caía junto a su mejilla. Sus miradas fijas en la del otro. Ninguno dijo nada, pero la tensión aumentó drásticamente.

Sobre su cuerpo, usaba un vestido negro sencillo de cuello circular, mangas cortas, largo hasta debajo de las rodillas, medias del mismo color y zapatos bajos.

\- Por supuesto que me gusta. Y puedes llamarme Demonio de la Radio, dulzura – le besó el dorso de la mano, al tiempo que ella caía en cuenta de la coincidencia.

Se rieron juntos un momento, y ella puso los platos sobre la mesa.

El negro de sus ojos, comenzó a teñirse de amarillo. Pero en seguida sobresaltó y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Comamos rápido – dijo en una breve súplica. Se sentaron juntos y tomaron un bocado, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo, saboreando las especias.

\- Lo único que comi hoy, fue una manzana. – explicó mientras tomaba otro bocado.

Les tomó unos diez minutos terminar el plato y se pusieron de pie. Él la siguió hasta la terraza en la parte de atrás de la casa, llevando un par de copas y una botella de vino.

La vista era maravillosa. La mansión estaba construida en el punto mas alto de la colina. De manera que, desde la terraza, se veía el mar al fondo, y la ladera que descendía hasta un pequeño bosquecillo.

Sirvieron el vino y brindaron en silencio, con sonrisas reprimidas.

\- Salud, por un trabajo bien hecho... - dijo el Demonio de la Radio con su voz cargada de estática. Ambos sabían que se podría referir a la presentación del desfile, o al asesinato a sangre fría.

Charlie Magne sonrió con complicidad y bebió un trago de su copa.

Sobre la terraza, había una mesa con cuatro sillas, de madera muy clara. A un lado, un par de divanes de mimbre y al fondo del otro lado, una parrilla alargada con un horno de piedra.

Se sentaron en los divanes, frente a frente, y bebieron el contenido de sus copas en silencio, sin quitarse los ojos de encima.

\- ¿Sabes querida? Tengo la impresión de que sabes más de... nosotros, de lo que creo que te hemos dicho... - El demonio de la Radio, dejando su copa de lado, se incorporó y se acercó a Charlie, acechante.

Ella sonrió nerviosa, y desvió su mirada hacia el mar.

Las manos del Demonio de la Radio, se deslizaron por su cara, tomándola de las mejillas y obligándola a ver al frente.

\- ¿Y bien? – Ella apretó sus rodillas, juntas. Los ojos rojos y profundos la cautivaban.

El aspecto angelical de Charlie, se esfumó después de un par de parpadeos. Ahora, sus ojos amarillos sobre las escleróticas rojas, complementaban la sonrisa de maníaca que se instaló en su cara.

Se puso de pie, obligando al demonio a retroceder y caer de sentón en el diván. Él soltó una risa breve y levantó la cara para observarla. Y se quedó mudo.

Con sus delicadas manos, desabotonaba su vestido, mostrándole en cámara lenta, lo que había debajo.

En la penumbra, apenas iluminada por una luna menguante, el demonio de la radio, la observó despojarse del recatado vestido negro, para dejar ver un conjunto de lencería que hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

Sus pechos, retenidos con un sostén negro y muchas tiras alrededor, se veían redondos y deliciosos.

Sus caderas, lucían envueltas en un liguero negro y unas panties delgadas, rematando con las medias hasta medio muslo.

Ella se hincó frente a el y, mirándolo con picardía, le desabrochó el pantalón.

Su erección estaba a punto de reventar, ella la liberó dando un respingo. Y acercó su boca despacio, mirando los ojos carmesíes.

La eterna sonrisa plasmada en la cara del demonio, se relajó un poco, cuando sintió la calida boca de Charlie a su alrededor. Sus manos enguantadas, fueron en seguida sobre la cabeza de Charlie, y la detuvieron mientras el empujaba hasta el fondo. Ambos gimieron. El rostro de ella hervía, mientras el le follaba la boca con fuerza y sin parar.

El corazón de Charlie latía rápido, mientras su boca era invadida una y otra vez. Sabía que él se acercaba el clímax, pues cada vez, se sentía mas duro, y las manos del demonio sujetaban su cabeza con más fuerza. 

Para su deleite, Alastor hacía en ese momento las expresiones de placer y vulnerabilidad que harían a cualquier mujer ponerse de rodillas. Estaba muy cerca, sus manos la soltaron un poco, jadeó un par de veces y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

El líquido tibio llenó su boca rápidamente, lo saboreó bajo la mirada de Alastor, y le sonrió mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios.

En el rostro de Alastor, la expresión de maldito había regresado, y sus ojos brillaron mientras tronaba los dedos y levantaba el cuerpo de Charlie con sus tentáculos.

Charlie se debatía entre el miedo y el deseo, ya que los tentáculos estaban helados y le ponían la piel de gallina.

Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, asi que cerró los ojos y esperó.

La lengua del Alastor humano era una cosa, pero la del demonio de la radio la tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que su columna se arqueara hacia atrás desde el primer momento.

El calor subía a su cara muy rápido, y pronto dejó de sentir el frío de los tentáculos que la sujetaban en el aire, dejó de sentir las piernas e, incluso podría jurar que su corazón dejó de latir antes de estallar de placer. 

Alastor la acostó en el diván y la miró sonriente.

Como si fuera un banquete, después de este entremés. El plato fuerte se sirvió contra el barandal de la terraza. Charlie podía ver las estrellas mientras el demonio de la radio la tomaba con fuerza.

A continuación, de camino a la habitación principal, pararon en el comedor, donde Charlie, inclinada sobre la mesa, encontró el alivio nuevamente, mientras el demonio de la radio le sujetaba firmemente las caderas.

En las escaleras, la levita roja se quedó atrás.

La habitación principal, quedaba en el ala oeste de la mansión, era fácil decir cual era, pues un rastro de ropa marcaba el camino.

Después de cinco horas, ambos estaban agotados. Habían recuperado su apariencia humana, después de saciar a sus demonios internos, y se tomaban de las manos mientras respiraban profundo.

El, lucia cubierto de rasguños y con un par de mordidas en el cuello. Charlie por su parte, tenía múltiples mordidas en todo el cuerpo, especialmente en el cuello y en la espalda. sus rostros estaban surcados por una intensa línea de rubor.

\- Es un tipo agradable. – Dijo Charlie en un susurro. Refiriéndose obviamente al Demonio de la Radio.

Alastor no estaba muy de acuerdo con ese concepto, pero asintió y cambio el tema en seguida.

\- ¿Tus cuidadoras salieron a festejar? Por que esto está muy solo. ¿Te quedas sola muy a menudo? – En el rostro de Charlie, se instaló una mueca triste.

\- ¿Te refieres a Razzle y Dazzle? – ella se acomodó dándole la espalda.

\- La verdad es que... ellas nunca existieron. -

NOTAS: 

La historia de la Charlie de este fanfic es muy triste. 

La abordaremos en otra ocasión. De momento, el Mardi Gras, es el parteaguas de esta historia. A partir de aqui, muchas cosas serán diferentes, y el escenario lo ampliaremos un poco más.

Muchas gracias por leer. 

Y a proposito de todo esto... Estuve documentandome sobre el asuntillo de los omegaverse, y, despues de casi querer quemarme los ojos, decidí que voy a reescribir Oh My Alpha para poder conservar todo el rollo de mi OC <3 Entonces, XD se vienen muchas cosas. 

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo todas estas historias locas. ;3


	29. Legacy

Eran poco más de las 4 am, y el Mardi Gras, había terminado oficialmente.

Los habitantes poco a poco se dispersaban para volver a sus casas. En la playa, junto a la desembocadura del río, un grupo de jóvenes, habían encendido una fogata y miraban el oleaje en silencio.

Harold Von Eldritch, sentado en la arena frente al fuego, lucía destrozado.

Miraba al frente con los ojos vacíos y respiraba despacio y hondo.

En su cara, los surcos de las lágrimas brillaban con la luz del fuego. Y de tanto en tanto, sollozaba hundiendo la cara en sus rodillas.

Era un espectáculo triste de ver, sus acompañantes se miraban entre sí, intentando encontrar una manera de abordarlo al fin, para decirle que era tiempo de irse a casa.

Se limpió la cara con la manga de su chaqueta y se puso de pie. Todos lo imitaron y caminaron detrás de el en fila, mientras las chicas murmuraban entre ellas.

\- ¿Sabes a donde fue Charlie? - Preguntó Crimini a Vaggie en voz baja.

Ella le mostró el teléfono móvil de Charlie, que había olvidado en la cabina del carro alegórico.

\- Por el momento, imposible de localizar, aunque no creo que esté en peligro. – Y, poniendo los ojos en blanco, siguió avanzando detrás de la comitiva que seguía a Harold como cortejo fúnebre.

\- Espera un segundo Vags... - Crimini y Cherry la detuvieron.

\- ¿Entonces ya tiene tiempo? – Vaggie estaba cansada y sabía que su cabello lucía terrible. Moría por ir a casa y poder arreglarlo.

\- ¿Lo de Charlie y el profesor? - Vaggie se detuvo y descansó su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano.

\- Probablemente unas tres semanas, desde que se volvió más serio todo esto. – Las chicas la miraban perplejas, Vaggie continuó.

\- Pero bueno, es la vida de cada quien. Charlie sabe lo que está haciendo. Además, Angel Dust ya le habló de métodos anticonceptivos y según la prueba de hoy, no están esperando... ¿Qué les pasa? – Vaggie se sentía inquieta ante la expresión pasmada que tenían las chicas.

\- Y que más, ¿Vags? – La voz de Harold la hizo dar un brinco y voltear.

\- ¿Pero que carajo te pasa?, no deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas. – Vaggie iba a continuar, pero el rostro descompuesto de Harold la hizo bajar el tono hasta quedar en silencio.

Nunca le había agradado del todo, a pesar de ser su vecino desde la infancia. Pero verlo en ese estado, hizo que, al fin, tuviera un poco de empatía con él.

Le extendió los brazos, y el la abrazó. Llegando en seguida el resto y uniéndose en un abrazo grupal.

Vaggie notó que la expresión de Harold se había suavizado.

\- Escucha Harold, creo que es necesario que hablemos de esto hoy. Que digas todo lo que tengas que decir, aunque tengas que llegar a los gritos. –

Todos permanecían en silencio, soltándose poco a poco del abrazo grupal.

\- Pero solo hoy. – Harold abrió la boca, pero la cerró en seguida.

\- Es cierto que sufres, pero no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarle nada a Charlie. Ella no es tu novia, y no es de tu propiedad. Así que hablemos hoy, todo lo que quieras, porque a partir de mañana, tendrás que aceptar que Charlie ha seguido adelante. –

Los ojos verdes de Harold, se abrieron poco a poco, para el asombro de los demás. Y asintió débilmente.

\- Muy bien, entonces vamos al HellBar. – Todos gritaron de júbilo.

\- ¡Sin tragos de bourbon! – interrumpió.

Todos se quejaron en seguida, y avanzaron hacia el lugar donde habían estacionado sus autos.

___________________________________-

Mi cabeza zumbaba un poco y mi estómago se sentía pesado, como si hubiese comido una enorme piedra. Tal vez era el cansancio del día de hoy, o el tiempo prolongado que pasé en mi forma demoníaca.

O tal vez era la reacción normal, ante la idea de que, la hermosa y talentosa mujer entre mis brazos, viviera sola, desde hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Habíamos permanecido en silencio durante una cantidad considerable de tiempo.

Ella seguía dándome la espalda y se abrazaba a si misma adoptando una posición fetal.

-No, no, no, no. – Me senté en la cama y le di la vuelta. Una oleada de desazón me golpeó.

Tenía un aspecto terrible. Y los mordiscos lo empeoraban todo. La abracé.

\- Lo lamento querida, yo jamás te haría daño, yo... - Sus labios me acallaron.

Se separó de mi y se sentó descansando su cuerpo sobre sus talones.

\- Lo sé. Y no debes disculparte después de haberme hecho el amor de esa forma tan... deliciosa. – Se ruborizó y acarició su cabello, que le caía sobre el pecho cubriendo su desnudez parcialmente.

\- La historia de los Magne es bastante larga y llena de drama, pero temo que podría resultarte trivial y poco interesante. – Se miró las manos como gesto de desinterés.

\- Pfff, ¿Bromeas? Si me lo estás preguntando, quiero saberlo todo. -

Me acerqué a ella y la besé en la frente.

\- Todo sobre la mujer que amo. –

__________________________________________________

La familia Magne, se mudó a Nueva Orleans seis generaciones atrás. Cuando el auge de los plantíos de algodón y las grandes haciendas, eran el escenario común.

Eran una familia burguesa como cualquier otra, si no fuera por el extraño detalle de que, entre sus filas, las únicas mujeres eran las esposas.

Ni una sola niña había nacido bajo el seno de la familia Magne. Docenas de bebés rubios y de mejillas rosadas, habían portado el apellido generación tras generación. Eran una familia numerosa, pero sensata y justa. Aquel detalle resultaba completamente ordinario.

Lo cierto era, que este detalle no era producto del azar. Y la familia Magne contaba una larga lista de embarazos "no logrados" en orden de evitar el nacimiento de una mujer.

Conforme las generaciones fueron llegando, y el mundo fue ampliándose más, las generaciones jóvenes, renegaron de la tradición de los Magne, dejando que nacieran las primeras niñas, Leila y Linda, primas hermanas, nacidas con una semana de diferencia.

Eran preciosas, con su piel blanca y ojos negros, mejillas rosadas y cabello rubio.

Las personas a su alrededor, quedaban prendadas de su belleza y su talento.

Instrumento musical que se les pusiera en las manos, lo dominaban en una semana. Cantaban como ángeles, pintaban, bailaban y mil cosas más. Sumaban a su alrededor, admiradores a puñados.

Bastaba decir que ellas estarían en un evento, para que este se llenara. Y siempre, las cosas les salían bien.

Conforme fueron creciendo, se pusieron más y más guapas, para el orgullo de sus padres, quienes no podían creer que la familia se hubiese privado tantos años de tener mujeres entre sus filas. Claro que después de un tiempo lo averiguaron, pero para entonces, ya era tarde.

Charlie hizo una pausa en su relato y se levantó. Colocó una bata afelpada sobre el cuerpo y se sentó en un sillón al fondo de la habitación, en la buhardilla.

La seguí, recuperando mi ropa interior del suelo.

Me senté frente a ella y tomé su mano.

Ambos miramos por la ventana.

Von Eldritch y el otro chico de las bebidas raras, acababan de bajar del Porsche. Ambos estaban visiblemente ebrios y se tambaleaban carcajeándose el uno del otro.

Harold se detuvo un momento y miró en nuestra dirección. Era imposible que nos viera, por la cortina translucida que nos cubría. Pero eso no detuvo a ese idiota de gritar a todo pulmón.

\- ¡TE AMO CHARLIE! -

Acto seguido, una mujer en bata de dormir, seguramente su madre, lo tomó del brazo y entraron a la casa.

\- Pero cuanto fervor... - comenté con un tinte de ironía en la voz.

Aquello había sido demasiado incómodo para mí. Más aún, cuando Magne sonrió para sí, mientras arrastraban al chico para entrar a su casa.

Mi comentario no pasó desapercibido, y ella me dedicó una mirada reprobatoria. Recogió sus piernas sobre la buhardilla y las abrazó, clavando sus ojos en mí.

\- Existe una posibilidad muy alta, de que el en realidad no esté enamorado de mí, y solo sea parte del embrujo de súcubo... ¿Sabías que antes éramos enemigos? – Suspiró y continuó su historia.

La noche del baile de presentación de Leila, fue el inicio de una cadena de eventos en serie, que sentaron las bases de lo que pasó después.

Linda estaba enferma y en cama. Así que no pudo ir. Talvez fue lo mejor, quizás, de haber estado presente, las cosas se habrían precipitado.

La fiesta fue increíblemente elegante, con mesas llenas de manjares y vino por doquier, y una orquesta de media cámara, que tocó buena parte de la noche. Los Magne, siempre fuimos excelentes anfitriones.

La velada avanzó y fue momento de que Leila se presentara ante todos, como una mujer, apta para el matrimonio y todo lo demás.

El comportamiento de Leila y Linda, había sido muy errático en las últimas semanas, estaban confundidas e irritables casi todo el tiempo. Solían pasar las tardes sentadas en el césped arrancando manojos de hierbas del suelo en completo silencio.

Sus padres, apurados por la organización, supusieron que eran nervios, pero lo que seguro pasó en esos días, es que permanecían en silencio, por que se comunicaban con las voces de su mente.

Aquella noche, al entrar Leila al salón, despedía un aroma especialmente cautivador. Se podía percibir desde cualquier punto del salón. Pero aquí otro dato curioso. Quienes estuvieron ahí, aseguran que solo los hombres pudieron percibirlo.

Después de su presentación, la chica tenía que bailar primero con su padre y después con algunos pretendientes. Pero ella decidió que bailaría con todos los hombres presentes.

Sobra decir que fue un escándalo, y en una sola noche, de ser una chica adorada por todos, se convirtió en la enemiga pública de las mujeres de la ciudad.

Pero algo más pasó esa noche, cuando Leila se escabulló en privado con uno de sus pretendientes.

Talvez no supo lo que hacía o simplemente actuó por instinto. Pero cuando se percató, el chico estaba muerto, y su cadáver contraído en ángulos antinaturales, ofrecía un espectáculo macabro.

La fiesta terminó y el cadáver fue encontrado en el pantano un par de días después.

El luto en la ciudad, provocó que la expectación sobre la fiesta de Linda, decayera drásticamente, y muchos declinaran la invitación por considerarlo una falta de respeto a la familia que estaba en duelo.

Linda estaba desecha y lloraba todo el día, en compañía de Leila, quien se mordía los labios intentando explicarle a su prima, que ella era la culpable de su sufrimiento.

El día de la fiesta, a pesar de todas las cancelaciones, Linda se puso su vestido y se presentó en el salón con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Se sorprendió cuando encontró el lugar lleno de personas casi idénticas entre sí.

La familia Magne, casi en su totalidad estaba ahí. Desde los más jóvenes, hasta los mas ancianos.

Entre los pequeños, había varias niñas, exactamente iguales a Linda y Leila. La genética de la familia era... muy dominante.

Pero la suerte ya estaba echada ese día. Los Magne no sabían que, al cerrar las puertas del salón ese día, no volverían a salir.

Como en la otra fiesta, Linda también despidió el dulce y cautivante aroma. Ella solo bailó con su padre y un par de sus primos.

En un punto, mientras Leila pensaba en lo que había hecho una semana atrás, Linda pudo escuchar sus pensamientos y se acercó a ella, abofeteándola frente a todos.

Ambas mujeres permanecieron en silencio, mirándose con ferocidad. La familia dio un paso atrás, formando un circulo amplio a su alrededor.

La apariencia de ambas chicas comenzó a cambiar, y pronto se encontraron frente a frente con apariencia de súcubo.

Para esto, los mas ancianos ya habían dado la alarma, y varios hombres de la familia, apuntaban a ambas chicas. El grito desesperado de las madres de ambas, las distrajo de la pelea interna, lo que resultó en la masacre.

El primer Magne cayó al suelo con la garganta destrozada y el olor de su sangre, encendió algo en sus cabezas, algo imparable.

Los gritos de pánico no se hicieron esperar, intentaron huír, pero las puertas estaban cerradas.

Uno a uno, sin perdonar sexo o edad, murieron. Y, cuando solo quedaron ellas dos. Comprendieron la razón por la cual solo había hombres en la familia, y terminaron con la vida de la otra.

Charlie soltó un largo suspiro. Y me senté junto a ella para abrazarla.

-Mi abuelo, en ese tiempo, viajaba por Europa y no se enteró de la masacre hasta semanas después. Como el único Magne sobreviviente, heredó las propiedades de todos, haciendo un imperio. –

Bajamos a la cocina, y nos preparamos un café. Estaba por amanecer.

\- Se estableció en Francia, donde nació mi padre, quien se enamoró de mi madre, Lilith, como un tonto. – Se rió y miró su reflejo en la taza.

\- Ellos en verdad se aman. – suspiró.

\- Se aman tanto que, mi padre no pudo obligar a mi madre a deshacerse de mí el dia en que nací. No pudo soportar verla sufrir. Así que me conservaron y, cuando cumplí diez, me enviaron aquí. –

Se subió a la plancha de granito de la cocina y yo me acerqué una silla alta, frente a ella, y me acurruqué entre sus piernas.

\- Yo ya era bastante independiente, mi poder especial, es crear proyecciones astrales en la forma que yo quiera. – Tronó sus dedos y las dos mujeres elegantes se materializaron, haciendo una reverencia.

\- Razzle y Dazzle son perfectamente capaces de ir al supermercado y hacer recados por la ciudad, sin que nadie sospeche. – A continuación, ambas mujeres se afanaron en preparar el desayuno y limpiar y reparar los destrozos hechos por la casa.

\- Pero ¿Estabas sola? – Mi voz sonó triste, no pude evitarlo.

\- No. Hablo constantemente con mi madre por teléfono y también está Vaggie, a quien conocí a los pocos meses de haberme mudado.

\- ¿Y que hay con el vecino? – Esto ya era un interrogatorio. Ella acarició mi cabeza y tomó un trago de café.

\- Harold me odiaba en serio. No podíamos vernos. Él siempre me molestaba en la escuela. Y no del tipo de los que te empujan "por qué les gustas", sino del tipo de los que hacen tu vida miserable por el simple gusto de verte en el suelo. Muchas de las cosas malas que me pasaron antes de los dieciséis años, me pasaron por que él las planeó así. Y es que antes de que yo llegara, él era la estrella de Nueva Orleans. Y de pronto llegué yo, y me robé toda la atención. –

Sonrió avergonzada.

\- Cuando cumplí dieciséis, justo hace siete años, de la noche a la mañana, lo tenía en la puerta del jardín esperándome para irnos juntos a la escuela. El cambio me sorprendió, pero también, era algo que necesitaba en ese entonces. Lo acepté y nos convertimos en la pareja más popular de la ciudad. - Hizo una pausa y evaluó mi respuesta. Yo levanté los hombros. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

\- Pero nosotros nunca... Tenía miedo de herirlo, así que esquivé el tema todos estos años. Intenté hacerle amuletos, pero su cuerpo no tiene ni una pizca de poder sobrenatural, y no funcionaban. – La abracé de la cintura y me puse de pie, esquivando su taza y besándola con ganas.

-Lo cual resultó muy conveniente para mí. – Sus mejillas se encendieron y le sonreí.

-Pues, aún hay algunos cabos sueltos en tu historia, que tendremos que desenredar más tarde. Por que, en este momento, solo pienso en tomarte nuevamente en la mesa del comedor... - No dejé que me respondiera, y la llevé prendida de mis caderas, hasta la otra habitación.

NOTAS: XD Mañana tengo guardia, así que les voy a escribir desde la App.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. 

Este capitulo está dedicado a AlastorLoveMagne, espero que todo vaya bien, y se resuelva todo a tu favor!

Dejen comentarios!!


	30. Take Cover!

"Buenos días Nueva Orleans y bienvenidos a su programa 666 News. Mi nombre es Katie Killjoy y mi compañero, Tom Trench.   
Pánico es lo que se vivió anoche en el desfile del Mardi Gras, después de que un piromano arrojara una bomba molotov sobre el carro alegórico del grupo más popular de la ciudad, no hubo heridos registrados.  
No obstante, esta mañana fue encontrado en las calles del centro, el cuerpo del que, a todas luces, fue el perpetrador del ataque en el desfile. Encontrado con un disparo en la cabeza y huellas de tortura, la policía recaba evidencia, pues parece estar vinculado con el otro hallazgo de un cuerpo desmembrado cerca de los muelles del lado oeste del Misisipi. De momento la investigación se lleva a cabo y esperamos dar más información en los próximos días."  
La televisión continuó su parloteo, en aquella oficina inmaculada. Todo estaba en su lugar y no había una sola mota de polvo en los muebles.  
\- Que descuidados... - siseó el hombre sentado frente a la televisión.   
Vestía como siempre, su traje negro con un chaleco gris ajustado por debajo. Mocasines negros y la camisa remangada.

-Si quieres que algo salga bien, no queda de otra más que hacerlo tú mismo...- se puso de pie y se acercó al muro más grande de la sala.   
En un mapa de los Estados Unidos, marcado con tachuelas e hilos rojos uniéndolas, se extendía un mural compuesto de fotografías de Charlie Magne.   
En la televisión, se reproducía el video en el que se besaba con el profesor Alastor durante el desfile.  
Frunció el ceño y tomó otra tachuela, colocándola del otro lado del mapa, en Los Ángeles.  
La risa de maniaco que soltó a continuación, enmarcó una escena escalofriante.

\- Muy interesante... - siseó.

————————————-  
\- Volver a Los Ángeles? - Charlie me pregunto mientras conducíamos por la calle Blake. La había llevado por primera vez en su vida al supermercado y traíamos muchas bolsas.   
Aquello había sido una experiencia agotadora, con Magne corriendo en todas direcciones y llenando el carrito de mil cosas que no necesitábamos.   
Nos detuvimos frente al número 666, y se hizo un silencio.   
Tomados de las manos, miramos primero la mansión al fondo, en la colina, y luego la casa a nuestra derecha.   
\- Creo que no hemos discutido esto...- dije, apretando su mano en la mía.   
Ella lo pensó un segundo y suspiró.   
\- Seria más romántico aquí... Pero tenemos ese pequeño detalle. - y señaló tranquilamente al Audi A3 color negro que se acercaba a ellos por atrás y disminuía la marcha al acercarse a su auto.   
\- A la mansion?- pregunté  
-Yep - contestó ella y aceleramos hasta entrar a la cochera de los Magne.

Baje y de inmediato corrí a abrirle la puerta a mi chica. Tomándole de la cintura y besándola.  
De inmediato, ella me sometió contra el costado del auto y metió una de sus piernas entre las mías, tirando de mi cabello hacia atrás, haciéndome gruñir.   
Nos besamos nuevamente y sentí los dientes de Magne sujetar mi labio inferior.   
Baje mis manos por su espalda y apreté su trasero con fuerza, haciendo que ella gimiera en mi boca. Seguí bajando y la tomé de los muslos, separándolos y abriendo sus piernas, cargando su peso al rededor de mis caderas.

Estábamos tan perdidos en la situación, que no nos percatamos del chico Von Eldritch, acababa de estacionar el Porsche en la cochera al lado.  
A pesar de que nos cubría parcialmente el seto, no pudimos evitar que terminara presenciando el despliegue de todo aquello que el no había podido hacer nunca.   
La que se dio cuenta fue ella. Y me empujó cayendo en el césped de espaldas y con las piernas en el aire y el vestido levantado hasta las caderas.

Soltó una carcajada por la sorpresa y se levantó de un brinco.   
Se dio la vuelta y pronunció un "Lo siento" y abrimos el maletero para sacar todas las compras.

Entramos por la puerta de servicio y dejamos una parte. Nos reímos un poco y salimos de nuevo.

El chico Von Eldritch no se había movido, pero ya no miraba en nuestra dirección.   
El Audi A3 avanzaba lentamente frente a la cochera , y bajo la ventanilla del copiloto.

No supimos qué pasó, pero de pronto nos vimos tirados en el suelo pecho tierra, mientras las balas de la ametralladora silbaban al pasar cerca de nosotros. Abracé a Charlie y rodamos para escondernos detrás de los setos.

El ataque debió durar apenas unos segundos, pero lo sentí eterno.

El sonido del motor al acelerar y huir, nos indicó que era seguro salir de nuestro escondite.

Mi primera reacción, fue revisar a Magne en busca de heridas. Estaba ilesa.

Le ayude a poner se de pie. Y camino con furia hacia la acera.   
-!Charlie! - el joven Von Eldritch la alcanzó y la abrazó con fuerza. Finalmente la soltó y se miraron.   
\- Estás bien? Esta vez casi lo logra, estabas muy ...distraída. - Y dicho esto me miró de reojo.   
Yo estaba en shock y no entendía de que iba todo aquello.  
Ambos permanecieron de pie junto al otro, mientras el auto negro se perdía en el horizonte.  
Magne se dio la vuelta y se sacudió la hierba del vestido con furia. Avanzando hacia mi y tomándome una mano para guiarme dentro de la casa.  
Me quede mirando al joven Von Eldritch, que tomó su celular y lo llevó a su oído.  
\- Buenas tardes. Estará disponible el comisionado? ... de Harold Von Eldritch... si, esperare. -

Entramos a la casa y Charlie se puso a revisar las bolsas de la compra, como si nada hubiera pasado.   
\- Querida... - musité acercándome a ella y tomándola del hombro.  
\- Me puedes decir que carajo fue todo eso? - intente sonar calmado, pero en lugar de eso, un hilo de voz pronunció esas palabras.

Ella me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla.   
\- Por que crees que Pentious tiene una orden de restricción? -  
Mi mente se nubló al entender, que esto pasaba de vez en cuando y que por alguna razón, nadie le había puesto un alto.

-Relájate Al. En qué nos quedamos? -   
Se quitó el vestido y la imagen de su desnudez sobre la mesa borró de mi mente por un momento, el peligro latente que corríamos todos.  
Después de unos minutos de besarla y recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos. Ella liberó mi erección y la penetré con fuerza.  
\- Hey Charlie, hable con el comisionado y... - El pobre chico se quedó pasmado y, por un segundo, su alma pareció abandonar su cuerpo  
\- Harold! - Gimió Charlie sin poder evitarlo.   
El se dio la vuelta y esperó afuera a que nos vistiéramos...  
Charlie me miró sonrojada y compartimos una mirada de indulgencia.

El chico tenía tan mala suerte, que continuamente se topaba con nosotros en todas partes. Llegamos a pensar que nos odiaba, hasta aquella noche en que se puso a prueba su lealtad.

_________

Notas: jajaja oigan mis pacientitos me esperan, comenten y al rato contesto y echamos chisme.   
Saluditos!!!


	31. Storm

La cabeza me zumbaba desde hace días.

A donde quiera que fuera, ese molesto ruido me seguía. Era como si algo hubiese despertado en mi cabeza, y me gritara que era hora de actuar.

Aunado a esto, la imagen de Charlotte desnuda gimiendo mi nombre, me perseguía, aprovechando algún tiempo muerto para atormentarme.

Las clases del día de hoy, no eran lo suficientemente interesantes como para atraer mi atención y sacarme aquella imagen de la cabeza. Fijé la vista en mi laptop y busqué entre los archivos algo para distraerme.

Esto tampoco ayudó, pues de inmediato dí con la carpeta, en la que guardaba fotografías de Charlie con el traje de baño rojo de las vacaciones pasadas.

Donde antes solo podía imaginar, ahora evocaba las formas y colores. Ciertamente su cuerpo era perfecto.

Para cuando terminaron las clases, mi mente estaba nublada. Necesitaba un café.

Afuera, el ambiente bochornoso indicaba que no tardaría en llover. Guardé mis cosas en el maletero del porsche y activé el toldo. Me puse encima la chaqueta impermeable color verde que Charlotte me robaba de vez en cuando.

En todas partes se hablaba de los cadáveres encontrados después del desfile, y de la forma tan sanguinaria en la que habían sido ejecutados.

Llegué al café del pescadito naranja, y pedí un frappé.

Una vez más, como en otros años, nadie se había enterado del atentado contra Charlotte Magne. 

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo por un segundo y las luces se apagaron.

En ese momento de calma y silencio que precedió al trueno, no pude evitar sentirme atrapado. La situación estaba alcanzando un punto de quiebre, y el desenlace de esta historia, caería sobre nosotros en cualquier momento.

Intenté recordar el momento exacto en que las cosas tomaron esta caótica dirección.

La situación bajo la cual conocimos al inspector Pentious, fue de lo más extraño.

Después de seis años de extrañas desapariciones y hallazgos de cadáveres en la ciudad y sus alrededores, apareció ese extraño y entusiasta personaje.

El inspector Pentious, en ese tiempo, era un hombre joven y carismático, proveniente de una familia mestiza. Entre sus antepasados se contaban muchos practicantes del Vudú, y mujeres que supuestamente tenían la capacidad de alterar su apariencia ayudándose de amuletos.

Charlotte y yo teníamos a penas unos meses de ser pareja. Y, aunque tenía realmente poco de conocerla, no pude evitar encontrar similitudes obvias entre su personalidad y la del inspector.

Ese año, el hombre encontrado muerto, pertenecía a la plantilla de profesores de la secundaria.

Con una orden judicial en mano, el inspector tuvo la libertad de arreglar entrevistas individuales con muchos de los estudiantes, en su búsqueda de información.

Todos los estudiantes interrogados, lo tenían por un gran tipo. Incluso muchas de las chicas, lo encontraban atractivo, aunque nos llevara más de diez años.

El dia en que Charlotte tuvo su cita con el inspector, apareció en la puerta de mi casa, con una expresión entre la alarma y la indignación.

Mi madre la instaló en la sala con una taza de chocolate en las manos y la observamos un rato en silencio. Estaba visiblemente agitada y en su rostro se podían adivinar aún, los surcos de las lágrimas.

\- Ve con ella cielo. Y hazme saber si necesita algo. – Mi madre siempre quiso mucho a Charlotte, y en aquel entonces, sus palabras me dieron el impulso que necesitaba para acercarme a ella y preguntarle cual era el problema.

Después de insistir, me contó los pormenores de la entrevista.

Yo había sido interrogado la semana anterior, y su despacho improvisado me pareció de lo más ordinario. Así que pude imaginar la situación mientras Charlotte narraba la que, probablemente había sido la peor experiencia de su vida. Hasta ese momento.

“El lugar olía horrible. Mi cara de desagrado pareció llamar la atención del inspector. Las preguntas que me hizo, no tenían nada que ver con el profesor que murió. Todas eran sobre mi, mis padres, mi domicilio.”

Recuerdo la expresión de duda que la embargó, antes de decidirse a mostrarme las palmas de las manos, donde se extendían un par de marcas violáceas, como si le hubiesen golpeado con fuerza. Me explicó que casi al final de la entrevista, le alcanzó un papel alargado que ella tomó con ambas manos. El cual ardió en segundos, antes de que pudiese hacer nada.

El inspector la despachó, sonriendo con malicia.

Comenzó a llover y las personas afuera del café, instaladas bajo las sombrillas o en la terraza, se dispersaron. Quedando solo un puñado de clientes en la barra.

A partir de aquella entrevista, el inspector fue un personaje recurrente en nuestras vidas, apareciendo de vez en vez, simplemente para recordarle a Charlotte sobre su existencia, crispándole los nervios en cada ocasión.

El verdadero problema con Pentious, que le costó su credibilidad y su puesto, se presentó, después del Mardi Gras de hace 7 años, cuando el cadáver de un hombre apareció en el río. Y, al hacer la necropsia y las averiguaciones preliminares, se descubrió que tenía extrañas marcas de agarre en el rostro y la sangre en sus venas y arterias era tan espesa, que parecía que toda el agua había sido removida de sus tejidos, dándole al cuerpo una apariencia de momificación. Esto era nuevo, pues, hasta ahora, los cuerpos encontrados tenían únicamente huellas de tortura.

Nosotros acabábamos de pasar al segundo ciclo en la preparatoria, y fue una sorpresa desagradable cruzarnos con el inspector en la puerta.

Ese día, además del acostumbrado traje formal con chaleco gris. Llevaba una especie de listón en las manos, con el que jugueteaba mientras escrutaba a la multitud de estudiantes.

Charlie se había adelantado ese día en lo que yo buscaba lugar en el estacionamiento. Y pude observar todo desde un panorama amplio, que me permitió ayudarla.

Una vez que la localizó entre la multitud, se lanzó sobre ella, tensando el listón en sus manos.

El grito de pánico de los estudiantes ante la escena de Pentious apretando el listón alrededor del cuello de Charlotte, fue tema de conversación durante muchos años.

El inspector fue destituído y reubicado, y la orden de restricción, impuesta.

Aunque esto no lo detuvo. Pues cada año a partir de ese entonces, intentó al menos dos veces, cumplir el objetivo de acabar con ella.

Lo denunciamos muchas veces, pero era tan astuto, que nunca pudimos comprobar que él estaba detrás de esos ataques contra Charlotte. Y con el tiempo, perdimos credibilidad y dejamos de intentarlo, llegando a tomarlo con humor. Nuestro propio juego mortal.

Otro relámpago surcó el cielo y las luces volvieron a apagarse.

Tomé un sorbo a mi bebida.

En mi mente, la idea que llevaba gestando por siete años. Al fin tomaba forma.

Era tiempo de terminar con esto.

________________-

La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas de la habitación. Según las noticias, se trataba de la primera tormenta tropical del año.

Sonreí. La lluvia es una de esas cosas de la naturaleza que son inevitables y necesarias.

En Los Ángeles no era común que lloviera de esta forma, asi que, respiré hondo y me entregué a la contemplación de la hermosa chica entre mis brazos.

Charlie Magne descansaba sobre mi pecho. Su cuerpo cálido y suave pegado al mío, era mi definición del paraíso.

Pasé mi mano sobre su cabeza. Pensé en lo que me había contado la noche anterior. Sentados a la mesa con el joven Von Eldritch, quien asentía de vez en vez, o complementaba la historia. Al terminar su relato,se despidió del chico, quien se dirigió a la puerta y nos anunció, que el comisionado se había negado a movilizar unidades por la misma queja de todos los años.

Después de que Magne me contara la historia con ese idiota del inspector, lo primero que se asentó en mi mente, era la firme idea de que debía ser eliminado.

No había más. Era imperativo.

Tomé mi móvil de la mesa de noche. Tenía una docena de mensajes sin contestar. 

La fiscalía de Los Angeles, requería finalmente mi presencia para declarar.

Abracé a Magne mas cerca. Tendría que irme en unos días.

La estancia en Nueva Orleans fue planeada para durar un año a lo mucho, mientras la fiscalía armaba el caso. Nunca me imaginé que pasarían tantas cosas.

Los Ángeles era mi hogar. Mi empleo de ensueño estaba allá, entre los reflectores y las mil historias del cine y el teatro. Deseaba llevarme a Charlie conmigo, pues dejarla atrás no era opción. La situación aquí era peligrosa, pero también lo era allá.

Además, ya fuera que el juicio saliera bien o mal, el panorama pintaba mal para mí.

Si esos tres bastardos quedaban libres, su primera tarea sería deshacerse de mí. En cambio, si todo salía bien en el juicio, probablemente los ejecutarían. Quedando un precio sobre mi cabeza, el cual intentarían reclamar constantemente, poniendo en peligro mi vida y la de quien estuviese a mi lado.

Charlie se quejó por lo bajo y bostezó profundamente, estirando sus brazos. Se incorporó y su cabello cayó sobre su espalda y su pecho, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Miró por la ventana y sonrió. También le gustaba la lluvia.

En su cuerpo aún llevaba algunas marcas de nuestro encuentro como demonios. Reprimí una risita y la quise volver a recostar en mi pecho.

Pero ella ya había notado mi erección bajo las mantas.

Pasamos las siguientes dos horas, revolcándonos como si no lo hubiésemos hecho tres veces durante la noche. El sonido de la lluvia torrencial sobre el tejado, mitigó los jadeos y gemidos.

Sentía la calidez de su interior sobre mí, apretándome mientras en su cara, se notaba que tenía un orgasmo memorable. Con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco.

Acomodé sus tobillos en mis hombros, y me entregué al placer, sujetándole las caderas para empujarme hasta el fondo y alcanzar el alivio.

Un relámpago iluminó nuestros rostros agotados. Me dejé caer a su lado mientras el trueno hacía temblar las ventanas y los pequeños candelabros tintineaban.

\- Charlie, es tiempo de que hablemos. – dije con mi rostro hundido en su cuello.

Giró su cabeza hacia mí y noté la tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo despacio, se mordió el labio y continuó. – Volverás a Los Ángeles. 

NOTAS: XD hice un dibujo de Charlie con el short del capitulo de "The Radio Demon" :v

Lo digitalizare en cuanto me recupere de la desvelada de anoche. 

LEs mando un abrazo. 

Muchas gracias a los lectores de madrugada. Me impresiona la hora a la que les estan dando like a estas historias. Me acompaña cuando estoy de guardia. 

XD Saludos a todos, gracias por seguir esta historia tan alocada, que esta acercándose a la recta final (Ahora si me extendí... 30 caps y contando D: )


	32. Welcome Home

“Buenos días, pasajeros, nos encontramos a minutos de aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles."

"Les pedimos que tomen sus asientos y abrochen su cinturón. Estamos descendiendo.”

La vocecita de la asistente de vuelo se apagó y la observé mientras realizaba su recorrido por el pasillo, verificando que esta última orden fuese acatada sin excepciones.

Cruzó una breve mirada conmigo, y echó una ojeada a mi cinturón. Volvió a mirar mi rostro y su expresión cambió, de la sonrisa cordial a la total sorpresa.

Me recargué en el asiento y bajé el panel que cubría la ventanilla de la cabina. Escrutando a mi alrededor. La asistente de hace un segundo, cotilleaba con una compañera y ambas me miraron de soslayo. Mirándose de nuevo y sonriendo emocionadas.

La espantosa sensación del descenso y el aterrizaje, culminó uno de los viajes más difíciles de mi vida, al dejar a Charlie Magne atrás, aunque solo fuera por unos días.

-Bienvenido de vuelta señor…- dijo animadamente una de las asistentes de vuelo.

Si… pensé. Estaba de vuelta.

El Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles, se contaba dentro del top 10, de los más transitados del mundo.

En lo personal, los lugares tan abarrotados de gente, sacaban a relucir mis tintes agorafóbicos. Así que tomé mi abrigo y me abrí camino a paso veloz, para abandonarlo lo más rápido posible.

El taxi me llevó por la ciudad, y por un momento, desde que dejé a Magne en la sala de abordaje, me sentí tranquilo.

Mareas de nostalgia me arrollaron. El cine que frecuentaba, la estación de recarga de combustible, el carrito donde compraba el diario.

Fairfax era un distrito residencial, con casas de una sola planta en su mayoría, y tenía la distancia perfecta entre el trabajo, y el parque Hancock, donde solía pasear cuando tenía la necesidad de pensar en alguna historia o resolver alguna encrucijada en mis guiones.

Mis piernas temblaban, cuando el taxi entró en la calle Oakwood y se detuvo frente a aquella casa victoriana con barda perimetral y enredaderas en el enrejado frontal.

“Al fin en casa” dijo la vocecita metálica en mi cabeza.

________________________-

\- Hey, Alastor. ¿Qué tal el vuelo?... – Escuchar su voz en mi oído era un deleite. Aunque hacía que sintiera un poco de frío en el pecho.

\- Lo sé, yo tampoco soy muy adepta a los aviones. – Me reí y me acerqué a la ventana.

La calle Blake estaba desierta. Ni un rastro de Pentious.

\- ¿Ya me vas a decir de que va todo esto? – en el auricular se escuchó una risa apagada, por toda respuesta. Refunfuñé.

Estuve toda la semana intentando sacarle información sobre su visita a Los Ángeles.

El me evadía en cada intento, argumentando que ya tenía suficientes problemas, como para cargar con otro más.

Yo tenía una idea aproximada, pero Alastor parecía muy incómodo cuando tocaba el tema. Las palabras se quedaron en mi boca y nunca le dije lo que había visto en sus ojos, aquella noche que decidí perdonarle la vida.

De pronto, noté movimiento al final de la calle. ¿Un Audi negro?

Mis oídos zumbaron mientras la sangre subía a mi cabeza impulsada por mi corazón acelerado.

El auto se acercó y pude distinguir el Mercedes de los padres de Harold.

Respiré hondo y lo seguí con la mirada hasta que subieron a la cochera junto al Porsche rojo de Harold.

Miré de nuevo al horizonte. Al inicio de la calle.

\- “Charlie… ¿Charlie estas ahí?” – Di un respingo, Alastor seguía del otro lado de la línea.

-Oh, lo siento. Es que me quedé sola en la mansión, ya sabes, Harold es el único que está al tanto y tuvo que ir a casa a reportarse vivo. Y no quisiera involucrar al resto. Es… peligroso. – Hice una pausa y moví la cortina traslúcida hacia un lado.

\- “Mantente alerta querida.” – Su voz sonó pausada y severa. Estaba preocupado.

\- Por supuesto Alastor. No hace falta que lo digas. De hecho, esto me recuerda que me quedaste a deber algo… - Mi voz de inmediato pasó de lo casual a lo lascivo, y mi pecho ardió un segundo al escuchar su risa nerviosa.

\- “Cuando esté de vuelta, no recordarás ni tu nombre, preciosa.” – Ahora fue mi turno de reír como boba.

Un trueno lejano rompió el silencio en la calle. Y me asomé nuevamente para seguir vigilando, mientras lucía en la cara una sonrisa pícara.

Harold no tardaría en volver para continuar la vigilancia en conjunto.

Me preguntaba que pensaba de todo esto. Ya me suponía que todo esto era difícil de digerir para él. Sobre todo, con aquella confirmación gráfica de que Alastor y yo estábamos… haciéndolo. Continué mi labor de vigilancia por la ventana.

\- Me parece que, contrario a lo que supones, serás tu quien no pueda caminar en varios días, además… - Harold abrió la puerta frontal de su casa en ese momento.

Caminó en dirección a la mansión y se detuvo a mirar el Mercedes con extrañeza.

Lo rodeó por atrás y se asomó al interior.

Lo siguiente fue en cámara lenta. Abrió violentamente la puerta y sacudió al ocupante del asiento del piloto. Sus hombros se tensaron y lo vi sacar rápidamente el cuerpo inerte de su padre y colocarlo en el césped de lado, seguido del de su hermana y su madre. Mientras las acomodaba en la misma pose que a su padre, lo vi tomar su teléfono. Marcaba al 911. Me separé de la ventana y me lancé al corredor del ala oeste.

-Alastor, lo lamento, debo irme ahora, no me llames, yo me comunicaré contigo. No te asustes, no es lo que crees. – Colgué y activé el modo silencioso del teléfono.

Invoqué a Razzle y a Dazzle, quienes se abalanzaron delante de mí, alcanzando el recibidor en dos segundos. Yo tenía ya un plan de contingencia. Sabía que Pentious estaba detrás de esto, y sabía que lo mas probable es que estuviese rodeando la casa buscando por donde entrar sin ser visto, si no es que ya estaba adentro.

Escuché un correteo en la planta baja y me detuve agazapada en el suelo del corredor justo en la esquina para dar la vuelta hacia la escalera.

\- Vuelve aquí maldita zorra. – La voz de ese idiota sonaba segura y divertida. Gracias a mi conexión con mis proyecciones, supe que era Razzle quien había sido vista. Pentious había entrado por la terraza. Y tenía apenas 20 segundos para llegar al recibidor y subir la escalera.

La tormenta que llevaba ya unas horas anunciándose, se soltó sobre la ciudad, mitigando el sonido del primer disparo, con un trueno ensordecedor.

\- No podrás correr para siempre, monstruo. Te haré pagar por todo lo que has hecho. – Y rio estridentemente.

____________________________________-

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, mientras respondía las preguntas de la operadora del numero de emergencias.

A continuación me dictó unas instrucciones para revisar a mi familia.

Mi padre y madre respiraban acompasadamente, pero no se inmutaban con la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos.

Helsa volvió en sí cuando las primeras gotas de agua helada cayeron sobre nosotros. Se sentó y me miró confundida unos segundos.

Observó a su alrededor y reparó en nuestros padres, lanzándose sobre ellos torpemente y verificando que tuvieran pulso y que respiraran. La noté un poco más tranquila.

Helsa me llenaba de orgullo, estudiaba inalcanzablemente para ser médico algún día. Haría el examen en unos días.

\- Harold, el tipo… nos abordó desde el restaurante, nos ofrecimos a acercarlo a sus oficinas, pero en el camino amenazó a papá con un arma y nos hizo traerlo hasta aquí. –

La miré incrédulo y abrí la boca, pero Helsa me adivinó el pensamiento.

\- Alto, cabello negro y largo. Guapo como un vampiro. – Cruzamos nuestras miradas un segundo y me puse de pie de un salto.

Corrí lo más rápido que me dieron las piernas.

Mientras cruzaba los setos me pareció escuchar un disparo. Intenté correr más rápido. La lluvia hacía el terreno inestable, y el lodo me impedía avanzar tan rápido como quería.

Un segundo disparo llegó hasta mis oídos. Esta vez estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado.

Alcancé el pórtico y forcejeé con la cerradura.

En siete años, nunca crucé esa puerta ni tenía idea de como se abría. Sacudí la manija y al fin la sentí ceder bajo mis manos.

Irrumpí en la estancia y me encontré de frente con el cuerpo de Charlie en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre.

NOTAS: 

EEEEEKKK!!! Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. 

Espero subir mañana una actualización mas temprano. Hoy se me enfermaron los hijos y se me hizo tarde con las tareas D:

Muchisimas gracias por leer. 

Les recuerdo que a partir del primero de febrero Oh My Alpha va a comenzar el proceso de reedición. Si quieren la versión actual, mandenme un mail, y les mando el archivo de word con el script original.   
Muchas gracias por leer hasta aqui. Los quiero mucho!!


	33. Satement

Al cortarse la llamada con Charlie, sentí auténtico terror.

"Volvamos, ahora... Usemos la teletransportación..." Sugería la voz en mi mente.

Pero se detuvo. Ambos sabíamos que nos tomaría mínimo unos 40 minutos en teletransportarnos, ya que no podíamos hacerlo por distancias muy largas, y además corríamos el riesgo de ser vistos.

Me di cuenta de que había estado caminando en círculos por el salón. Me detuve y caminé hacia la puerta. Mi decisión estaba tomada, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias con la fiscalía.

Pero, al abrir la reja hacia la calle, ella ya estaba ahí. Esperándome.

_______________________-

Un relámpago atravesó el cielo, iluminando la línea del cabello de Charlotte, que comenzaba a teñirse de rojo con la sangre que brotaba del disparo en su frente.

La imagen de su cuerpo esbelto y hermoso, completamente flácido y con los ojos apagados. Me hizo tocar fondo.

Me dejé caer de rodillas junto a ella, y la levanté contra mi pecho. No pesaba nada.

Escuché un portazo y la risa eufórica de Pentious, quien abandonaba el territorio de la mansión, jubiloso.

Mi camiseta comenzó a impregnarse de la sangre que brotaba de su frente. Su corazón aún latía, bombeando la sangre fuera de su cuerpo con relativa rapidez. Tomé una de sus manos y la besé. 

Su cuerpo se sentía pequeño entre mis brazos. La abracé más fuerte. Sería la ultima vez que podría tenerla así.

El dolor en mi pecho llegó a un punto de quiebre cuando sentí su corazón detenerse.

De mi garganta, surgió ese grito que retumbó en mi pecho y en toda la mansión.

\- ¡CHARLIEEEEEE! –

Mi corazón estaba acelerado y en mi cabeza solo podía pensar en una cosa. Venganza.

Volví a bajar el cadáver de Charlie al suelo. Pues no debía alterar la escena del crimen.

Y me incorporé despacio.

Tomé una de las dagas que adornaban el recibidor de los Magne y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Pero esta se cerró de un portazo.

Me puse en guardia y blandí la daga. Todo estaba en la penumbra. Me acerqué de nuevo al cadáver y lo examiné. Sin cambios.

Sacudí la cabeza, convencido de que se trataba el viento de la tormenta y caminé de nuevo en dirección a la puerta.

\- ¿Harold? – La voz de Charlotte surgió de algún lugar a mis espaldas.

Sentí mi sangre correr fría por mis venas. Talvez había enloquecido, pues abrí la boca y respondí a lo que, probablemente era una alucinación.

-¿Charlie? – dije con voz clara.

Unos pasos apagados sonaron a mi derecha, y la luz de un móvil se encendió. Cegándome.

\- ¡Harold! – Sentí el abrazo fuerte en la cintura y el aroma de su cabello impregnó mi nariz. Era ella. Estaba con vida.

Miré en seguida al suelo. El cadáver seguía ahí, la sangre seguía ahí, incluso podía olerla. Inconfundiblemente era ella. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando aquí?

___________________________________-

Las manos de Harold temblaban alrededor de una taza de té, que me había aceptado distraídamente. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada y respiraba despacio.

\- Harold, ya dime algo. Empiezo a sentirme nerviosa. – confesé.

\- Pero eras tu, estabas muerta, y después estabas abrazándome, y después el cadáver en el suelo... Esto es como magia... ¡Como magia, Charlotte! – Mi expresión a continuación fue de profunda incomodidad, pues a todas luces parecía haber enloquecido en esta ocasión.

Le sujeté la cara con ambas manos y tomé aire. Esto era algo que se tenía que hacer.

\- Harold, lo que estas a punto de ver, es mi mas grande secreto. Es la razón por la que Pentious me persigue, y la razón por la que tu y yo nunca podremos estar juntos. –

Se quedó en silencio y abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, mientras mi apariencia cambiaba y las manos en sus mejillas se hacían largas y afiladas.

\- Harold... - mi voz sonaba sensual y atrayente. Pero Harold no estaba cediendo ante ella. Su reacción me alivió, pues eso lo mantendría fuera de peligro.

\- Lo que hay frente a ti, es un monstruo, un súcubo. Y todo lo que ha dicho Pentious sobre mí, es cierto. Yo he matado a todos esos bastardos. Criminales, asesinos, violadores... – En sus ojos, el brillo de aquel hombre tan inteligente, comenzó a volver. Levantó una de sus manos y la colocó en mi nuca, acercándose a mi para depositar un beso suave en mis labios.

Fue breve, y se separó en seguida.

\- Ahora entiendo... todo – Dijo despacio, sonriendo ampliamente.

____________________________________________________-

Después de escuchar el relato de Charlotte, sobre el pasado de su familia, la razón por la que sus padres no estaban con ella, la amenaza constante del súcubo sobre mi persona durante esos siete años que estuvimos juntos. Al fin tenía una explicación para aquel cambio de actitud que tuve para con ella, de la noche a la mañana, en el momento que cumplió dieciséis años.

Recuerdo que a mis padres les extrañó mucho la primera vez que anuncié que invitaría a Charlotte Magne a salir, después de haber hecho su vida miserable por seis años. Ahora recordaba esos detalles y los entendía.

La observé mientras atendía una llamada con el profesor Alastor en la que lo ponía al corriente de la situación, y le repetía hasta el cansancio que se calmara. La seguí con la mirada, analizando todo en el fondo de mi cabeza.

Ahora que sabía la verdad, me sentía de pronto ajeno a la sensación de euforia que solía acompañarme en su presencia, observaba todos los detalles en su persona.

Todo era perfecto.

Suspiré. No había manera de dejar de amarla. Y no, esto no era obra de un embrujo.

Terminó su llamada y volvió conmigo, apuró su taza de té y, tomando mi mano, me llevó de regreso al recibidor. El cadáver seguía ahí. Y clavé mi vista en él.

\- Ah, es verdad. Lo olvidé – Tronó sus dedos y la sangre desapareció, al igual que el cuerpo, quedando en su lugar, la institutriz, con su aspecto cetrino y malhumorado.

La saludé con una inclinación de cabeza y salimos al jardín. Afuera había escampado y los servicios de emergencia valoraban a mis padres a bordo de una ambulancia.

Ambos estaban bien. Y los abracé fuerte.

\- Debemos hacer algo, padre. Ese inspector chiflado debe ser detenido. – Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

\- ¿De que inspector hablas hijo? Nosotros tuvimos una intoxicación por la comida en el restaurante. A quien hay que detener es al dueño de ese lugar. Mira que pudimos haber tenido un accidente. - Mi hermana y yo nos miramos boquiabiertos. Ellos no recordaban nada. ¿Qué rayos?

Charlotte me esperaba recargada en el Porsche. Usaba una sudadera mía, que alguna vez le presté y nunca me devolvió. Lucía preciosa.

Le conté lo que acababa de pasar con mis padres y frunció el ceño.

\- Siempre tomé a ese idiota por un loco obsesionado, y creo que lo he subestimado. – Me miró a los ojos y continuó.

-Es muy probable que el también tenga el respaldo de alguna fuerza sobrenatural.

________________________________-

Aunque estaba prohibido, atendí la llamada de Magne en el baño de la corte, escondido en un cubículo.

Me sentía increíblemente aliviado. Esos veinte minutos desde que me colgó el teléfono hasta que volvió a reportarse, transcurrieron lenta y dolorosamente en mi cabeza.

Mientras tanto, mi abogada había arrastrado mi cuerpo en shock hasta los juzgados, en donde recibí la llamada tan esperada. Corrí fuera del recinto y me oculté en el baño para atenderla.

Desconocía todos los detalles, pero la idea de que Pentious la creyera muerta, me tranquilizaba.

Regresé a la sala con mi abogada y el resto de personas que estaban ahí reunidas para escuchar mi declaración.

El silencio a mi regreso, fue incómodo.

\- Lo siento caballeros... cuando uno tiene que ir... tiene que ir. – Les sonreí como si hubiese terminado un chiste, y permanecí así hasta que el fiscal rompió el silencio incómodo.

-Lo trajimos de vuelta desde su escondite, para grabar su declaración como prueba para el juicio. Dada la situación actual, existe mucho riesgo sobre su persona. – Aquello me hizo mirar a un lado y reprimir una sonrisa.

Acomodaron un micrófono frente a mí, y comenzaron a grabar.

En mi cabeza, evoqué aquel día caluroso y comencé.

Mi vida siempre fue plana y gris, salvo por dos cosas. La primera fue mi madre, la mejor cocinera del mundo, increíblemente paciente y amorosa. Quien me enseñó lo invaluable que puede ser una sonrisa. Falleció hace unos tres años, en un accidente automovilístico. Sus cenizas descansan en las olas del mar del Caribe.

El cine, en segundo lugar, desde muy temprana edad, me llevó a vivir mil vidas, sin dejar de ser el hombrecillo delgado y sin chiste que siempre he sido.

A través del cine, pude sacar todos esos mundos imaginarios que se arremolinaban en mi mente. Siempre inagotables, siempre interesantes. 

Comencé a extender mis horizontes, al componer los temas para mis películas, doblajes, elaboración de escenografía y vestuario. Con esto, conseguí mucho renombre, y las personas en la ciudad me reconocían en todas partes. Creando escenas como la de las asistentes de vuelo, esta misma mañana.

Conoces a mucha gente increíble y talentosa en este medio. Y nunca conocí a personas tan curiosas y encantadoras, como esos tres. El carisma y talento, los llevaron de la mano para interpretar a decenas de personajes. Para cuando nuestros caminos se cruzaron, yo estaba en medio de un casting para una película con temática de naufragio.

Recuerdo que los tres se presentaron juntos a la audición, esperando ser contratados todos o ninguno.

Me cautivaron desde el inicio, y es que ese fue el problema principal. Pues los idolatré hasta el último minuto, cuando ya era muy tarde.

Velvet era el nombre de la chica. Explosiva, dominante, con mucha gracia y coordinación. Excelente para captar la atención del publico con su voz y el movimiento de su cuerpo. Siempre del brazo de Valentino, quien era el galán del grupo. Seductor y elegante, hacía a hombres y mujeres caer por igual. Tenía una larga lista de amantes detrás, y nunca repetía la misma pareja en el lapso de seis meses. El cerebro del grupo, Vox, cuyo estilo y personalidad eran tan parecidos a los míos, remataba el extraño grupo. El era el más enigmático, y, aunque constantemente me sacara de mis casillas, no podía dejar de sentir esa fascinación hacia su talento.

Habremos hecho unas diez películas, todas, un éxito, todas ganadoras de premios. Llegué a pensar que esto seguiría siendo un paraíso de felicidad. Hasta que los compañeros directores comenzaron a acercarse a mí. Intentando advertirme, supongo. Pero cada vez que se acercaban a mi con la misma pregunta "¿Qué opinas de ellos?" yo me descosía en halagos y ovaciones.

Esa noche, jamás me imaginé que se desataría tanto caos.

Había escuchado alguna vez, hablar de las fiestas secretas que organizaban esos tres. Se decía que tenían algo especial, y que una vez que ibas a una, te verías inevitablemente arrastrado a todas las siguientes.

El lugar lucía como una casa de playa normal. Al lado se alzaba el set de una película con temática de playa, cubierto con un toldo de tela blanca. Las personas en la fiesta fumaban tabaco y otras cosas más. Las bolsitas con el papel impregnado de LSD iban de mano en mano.

Las drogas nunca fueron lo mío, y, sinceramente, tampoco las fiestas. Así que permanecí recargado en un pilar, estudiando el derredor, intrigado por los rumores acerca de estos eventos. ¿Por qué volvería yo a una fiesta dan decadente como esta?

La respuesta llegó a mí unos minutos después, cuando Valentino me salió al encuentro. Me tomó de una mano y de la cintura y conversó un momento conmigo, antes de llevarme a una parte menos bulliciosa de la casa.

"Es increíble que hayas decidido venir, Al. Te prometo que la pasarás increíble. Nadie deja nunca de venir a estas fiestas"

De nuevo esa frase. ¿A que se referían todos?

Me guio dentro de una galería, decorada como los antiguos templos griegos. Con el olor del incienso y los tapetes en el suelo. Muchas mamparas de mimbre ocultaban lo que pasaba al fondo de la habitación. Ojalá alguien me hubiese preparado para ese momento. Aún recuerdo la repulsión y el sabor amargo en mi boca, cuando al fin llegué al final del laberinto de mamparas y entendí porque esta gente no podía dejar de asistir.

Salí de inmediato del lugar y vomité en una jardinera. Mis manos temblaban de rabia. Quería matar al responsable de esto.

"Hey, Al." Valentino se acercó a mí despacio. "¿Que rayos? Volvamos adentro, te prometo que será una experiencia inolvidable."

Tuve que usar toda mi fortaleza interna para preguntarle con voz casual quien había sido el de la idea.

"Ahh, ¿Vox?, ¿Velvet?... " y se señaló a sí mismo.

Tuve que echar mano de mi condición física para llegar a la playa sin que Valentino me alcanzara con uno de sus disparos. Entré a la carpa del set, donde me ví finalmente atrapado.

La risa de Valentino me erizó el cabello de la nuca.

"Será mejor que salgas Al, te di la oportunidad de reconsiderarlo. Ahora no puedo dejar que vivas."

Sabía que sería inútil intentar un diálogo moralista con aquel cerdo.

En este punto de la historia, tuve que omitir algunos detalles. Como el hecho de que compartía mi cuerpo y existencia con un wendigo, al que había invocado en una sesión ocultista, en el cobertizo de mi casa.

Tuve que omitir que las profundas heridas en el rostro de Valentino fueron provocadas por mis manos transformadas con uñas afiladas. Y que, cuando los gritos de ese bastardo atrajeron a algunos de sus subordinados, fui yo quien acabó con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Valentino dirigió el arma a un tanque de gas que se ocupaba para hacer efectos especiales. La explosión me arrojó contra la manta que rodeaba la carpa aturdiéndome. Recuerdo estar tendido boca arriba, sin poder moverme por el shock. Observando como la carpa se incendiaba rápidamente. Y perdí el conocimiento.

Terminé mi declaración. Y en mi mente pensé en aquellos niños. Los que ese trío de bastardos tenían en esa habitación, indefensos, drogados y a merced de todo el que quisiera un rato de diversión.

NOTAS: 

No se si sepan, pero en México hay ahorita un caso en investigación sobre el abuso a menores que ocurrió en el seno de una organización religiosa. 

Los niños son puros. Y los niños no se tocan. 

Pero en fin. Por eso esos tres se merecen todo lo peor. 

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. XD espero que les guste este capitulo :D nos acercamos a la recta final!!! 

Comenten comenten!! XD


	34. Proposal

Si alguna vez, te encontraste en una situación de vida o muerte, seguro sabes que, esa frase cliché que dice "Vi la vida pasar frente a mis ojos" es más menos cierta.  
————————-  
Después del ataque en la mansión, Harold insistió en que no podía quedarme sola, accedí por cortesía, ante la insistencia de la señora Von Eldritch.   
Sus padres me indicaron que me quedaría, en la habitación de Helsa, echando a Harold una mirada rápida, disimulando una risita.   
La hermanita de Harold nunca fue un personaje recurrente en nuestra relación, así que me encontré de pronto, mirando a esa chica hermosa de cabello negro y un mechón completamente blanco al frente.   
Casi no hablábamos, pues pasaba todo el día después de la escuela, sumergida en los libros.   
Su examen sería al día siguiente y había mucha tensión.   
Harold me dió mi espacio. Supongo que era su momento de reflexionar lo que pasaría en adelante, y definir cuál sería su papel en todo esto.  
Así fue como, al día siguiente, después de recibir la noticia de que Helsa había pasado el examen de admisión, me uní a ellos en una cena familiar.

Nunca me sentí en un ambiente como aquel, talvez cuando era niña, pero no estaba muy segura. Harold me miraba de tanto en tanto, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Cenamos hasta atiborrarnos y cada quien se retiro a su habitación.   
Yo permanecí en la mesa, recargando mi cabeza en la madera, saboreando la última gota de ese cálido ambiente familiar.

-Charlie... - la voz de Harold interrumpió mis cavilaciones.   
Estaba de pie junto a mi, y me miraba levantando una ceja, confundido.

-Todo en orden? - se sentó en la silla de al lado, y tomó mi mano sobre la mesa, recargando su cabeza sobre la madera, igual que yo.

Se hizo un silencio pesado, en el que lo único que se escuchaba eran truenos lejanos.

\- Lo amas? - preguntó al fin.

Sonreí y quite nuestras manos de la mesa para que pudiera verme mientras lo decía.

-Alastor es... único - dije por toda respuesta.

-Me amaste a mi? - preguntó mientras buscaba en mis ojos una respuesta sincera.   
Estire la mano y acomode el cabello de su frente. El cerró los ojos y sonrió.

\- Harold, si te amé, pero rompiste mi corazón con tu actitud posesiva, alejándome de mis amigos, mi música, el baile. - quería continuar, pero en la cara de Harold se asomó un gesto de profunda tristeza.  
Me incorporé y quise abrazarlo. Pero el intentó besarme. Me detuve en seco y retrocedí. El entendió en seguida y miró en otra dirección.   
Camine hacia la ventana, observando como el suelo afuera se oscurecía cuando las gruesas gotas de lluvia caían sobre el.

Sentí el brazo de Harold en mis hombros.  
\- Lamentó haberte lastimado Charlie, aunque ahora veo que nunca podremos estar juntos, debes saber que tú eres y serás siempre mi más grande amor. -   
Su brazo sobre mis hombros se sintió de pronto menos incomodo, como un gesto casual, sin alguna otra intención.

\- Y bueno, seguiré velando por ti, hasta que te cases con el profesor, ya sabes. Yo te entregaré en el altar. -

Esta vez si me hizo sonrojar y me separé de un brinco cubriéndome la cara con las manos. Emití un chillido entre la emoción y la vergüenza.   
\- Pero que cosas dices!!!!!-   
Imagine la situación, con Alastor dentro de un frac, mirándome embelesado.

Cuando finalmente me calmé, volvimos a pararnos en la ventana, haciendo bromas y estrategias absurdas para evitar ser atrapados por Pentious.  
Harold no era el hombre para mi, pero acababa de ocupar un lugar en mi vida, como amigo y protector.

—————-

Alastor regreso al día siguiente de Los Angeles, y estaba taciturno. Algo ocurrió allá, pero no podía decirme. O talvez no quería...  
Intente que me diera una pista, pero cambiaba el tema en seguida. Fruncí el ceño y desistí.

Pentious no había dado señales de vida desde el ataque, pero a cada momento, si un auto negro pasaba o un ruido fuerte se escuchaba, nos poníamos en guardia..   
Nos refugiamos calle abajo, y la señorita Niffty, se encargó de procurarnos para no tener que salir de ahí.   
Todo lo que necesitábamos, ella lo traía o lo hacía posible.

Así pues, al estar encerrados y sin contacto con el exterior, solo había una cosa que hacer, considerando que éramos una pareja joven, que cursaba las primeras semanas de su relación.

Nos revolcamos en todas partes. Lo hicimos en la cocina contra la nevera, con mi cuerpo sobre la barra de granito y mis piernas al rededor de su cintura. En la habitación de visitas, en el estudio sobre el escritorio y en el diván, de rodillas.  
En la sala, en la ducha.   
También en el suelo del corredor, pues ahí es donde me atrapó , luego de haberlo provocado y echado a correr con un conjunto de lencería de los que estaban colgados en el armario puesto sobre mi.  
Con mi cuerpo boca abajo en la duela de madera y mis manos sometidas en mi espalda, Alastor, reía por lo bajo. Repartió besos en mi cuello y detrás de mi oído.   
-Hmmm Charlie, que bien hueles... - dijo en un susurro, mientras liberaba su erección sobre mi espalda.   
Estaba más que listo, se acomodó contra mi y se hundió en mi interior.  
\- Alastor, nnnnghhh! - mi cabeza daba vueltas, mientras Alastor me penetraba despacio, apretando mis muñecas en mi espalda.

Habíamos hecho esto por días, tomando solo descansos para dormir, comer y asearnos. Pero a pesar de eso, cada vez que lo sentía en mi interior, no podía reprimir la ansiedad por que continuara hasta encontrar el alivio.  
En esos momentos, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que el la sensación de mis manos sujetas en mi espalda, la saliva que escurría de mi boca, mientras mi cuerpo se entregaba al placer. Estaba por terminar. Mi humedad era tanta, que podía sentir como resbalaba por mis muslos.   
Sentí una serie de choques eléctricos que subieron por mi espalda, y me hicieron gemir fuerte y profundamente.

Fue en esta situación como la señorita Nifty nos encontró cuando fue a darnos las primeras buenas noticias después de muchos días.  
Abrió la puerta y nos miró un segundo, sin inmutarse. Cerró y avanzó hacia nosotros con una bolsa de un restaurante.  
Levanté mi trasero para intentar cubrir la desnudez de Alastor, la cual solo debía ver yo.  
El me soltó las manos y me acomodo de rodillas dándole la espalda. Quedando cubierto de la vista de la señorita Niffty

Ella solo se rio y comenzó.  
-Parece que Pentious fue detenido en Alabama, por disparar al aire en estado de ebriedad cerca de una zona residencial. Esto fue hace un par de días. Le encontraron sangre en la ropa, y ahora está siendo investigado. -  
Nos quedamos quietos y entrelazamos nuestras manos.

-Así que, oficialmente pueden salir y hacer sus actividades.- agregó, extendiéndome la bolsa con nuestra comida.

"Por ahora" pensé.  
———————————  
Ver a Charlie nuevamente en el campus era refrescante.   
Después del Mardi Gras, la vimos poco y después se ausentó un par de semanas.  
Cuando volvió, lucia un poco más delgada y pálida (si es que eso era posible con una piel tan blanca).

Después de las clases bajamos al café del pescadito naranja, donde pedimos smoothies de sabores, Harold de te verde, Charlie de fresa, yo, de anís y Crimini de yerbabuena.   
Baxter se aproximó a nosotros con una despampanante Cherry Bomb del brazo, envuelta en un vestido strapless de color negro, largo hasta medio muslo y con volantes.

Ambos lucían un poco sospechosos, así que fijamos nuestra vista en ellos.  
Aquello se prolongó un par de minutos, hasta que lo logramos.

Se pusieron de pie frente a nosotros y sonrieron ampliamente.

\- Me le he propuesto a Cherry... y ha dicho que si! -

A continuación pues, ya se imaginarán el barullo que se armó.   
Saltamos a su alrededor, hicimos mil preguntas incómodas y terminamos brindando en el Hell Bar. 

—————————  
Cherry y Baxter se manoseaban como siempre en uno de los gabinetes , mientras Harold y yo los observábamos de lejos.

\- Y tu para cuando?-   
\- Cállate Harold, eso no se pregunta. -

En seguida notó que no había tocado mi bourbon.

\- Tienes miedo de perder la conciencia Charlie? -  
Le sonreí y tomé un sorbito, paladeándolo despacio.

\- Es solo que, no me apetece mucho el alcohol-

Harold de pronto se puso muy serio y me tomó de los hombros...

\- Charlie. No estarás...?

NOTAS. Jóvenes ya me voy a la consulta xD

Los quiero, dejen sus comentarios porfi!!!

Gracias por leer esta historia alocada.   
Los quiero!


	35. Lies

Mis manos temblaban. Nunca había hecho algo como esto.

Charlotte lucía tranquila y segura, miraba hacia el horizonte sin enfocar en algún punto específico.

La casa del profesor Alastor me pareció acogedora. Tenía algo que te hacía sentir que ahí era un hogar. O talvez era la presencia de Charlotte ahí, como una muñeca, quien podía hacerme sentir que hasta una caja de cartón era un hogar.

Pasaron los 10 minutos y ella tomó el dispositivo alargado de plástico. Acercandolo a su rostro para asomarse en la pequeña pantalla que tenía letras aún más pequeñas.

Yo no podía con el estrés, respiraba con dificultad, sin saber que esperar. ¿Qué pasaría con ella si era positivo?

Durante ese breve periodo que duro aproximadamente 7 segundos, mi mente viajó tremendamente lejos, en situaciones hipotéticas en las que yo me encargaba de vigilar a su descendencia para que ella pudiese seguir explotando su talento. En mi mente, me tenía como un esclavo suyo. Podía verme claramente, a su servicio, por el resto de mi vida. Aguanté la respiración mirándola, buscando algún indicio en sus expresiones faciales.

\- Negativa – dijo con una voz tranquila y el tono de alguien que solo prueba un punto que ya había establecido con anterioridad.

En mi pecho, la dualidad entre la felicidad de saberla fuera de una situación tan complicada y la decepción de que no podría verla encinta ni cuidar a su bebé, se manifestó en silencio.

Ella entró en la cocina y tiró la prueba en el cesto. Recargándose en la barra de granito y fijando sus ojos en mí.

La miré con más atención, lucía enferma.

\- Harold... yo – Hizo una pausa y un silencio incómodo se instaló entre nosotros.

Afuera, el sonido del auto del profesor, indicaba que acababa de entrar en la cochera.

\- Charlie, ¿Qué sucede? – Mi corazón se encogió cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Había algo en ella que moría lentamente y se la llevaba consigo.

Me puse de pie, acercándome a ella y estiré mi mano. Pero nunca llegué a tocarla.

Algo apareció entre nosotros, haciéndome sobresaltar y perder el equilibro.

Caí de espaldas y me golpeé un poco la nuca. Supongo que fue cosa del golpe, pues por un momento, esa cosa que apareció entre nosotros, era de color rojo brillante y emitía estática de radio a su alrededor.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? – la voz pausada del profesor Alastor, a pesar de no tener ninguna entonación, me hizo sentir auténtico terror.

Levanté la cara y enfoqué la escena poco a poco. ¿Acababa de aparecerse entre nosotros? ¿El también tenía algo de sobrenatural?

Charlotte seguía recargada en la plancha de granito y en su cara, se había instalado una sonrisa condescendiente. Tragué saliva. ¿Por qué le ocultaba que se sentía mal?

\- A Harold se le metió en la cabeza que podría estar embarazada solo por que no quise beber hoy en el brindis por la boda de Baxter y Cherry. – explicó. Noté que los ojos del profesor brillaron de pronto.

\- Así que me trajo aquí con una prueba, para sacarnos la duda. – La felicidad que el profesor intentaba ocultar, era demasiado evidente cuando preguntó.

\- ¿Y bien? – En verdad trataba de sonar cool. Pero su sonrisa asomada lo delataba.

Charlotte debió darse cuenta también, por que hizo una cara de tristeza y negó con la cabeza, acercando una de sus delicadas manos para acariciarle el cabello.

Se abrazaron un momento, mientras yo me incorporaba y me acercaba en silencio.

\- Entonces, ¿Este estado tiene algo que ver con tu condición de súcubo? – Noté que ella se tensó y miró al profesor, quien me observaba con la boca abierta.

\- Como sabe que... - preguntó, mirando a Charlotte.

Procedió a contarle con detalle lo que pasó el día del ataque, después de que Pentious disparara y yo irrumpiera en la mansión. El profesor escuchó impasible y caminó a la nevera, trayendo de regreso, botellitas de agua fría.

Me extendió una, al tiempo que Charlie terminaba de contarle el momento en que se mostró como demonio frente a mí. Noté que omitió la historia sobre su familia.

Se hizo nuevamente el silencio.

\- Mi súcubo ha enfermado, por falta de alimento. – dijo al fin.

__________________________________________-

"Por supuesto que ese idiota oportunista se iba a ofrecer como sacrificio" pensé mientras nos despedíamos de él y llevaba su molesto trasero calle arriba.

Entramos a la casa y la cargué para sentarnos acurrucados en el sofá.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, pensando en nuestros asuntos. La luz del día fue descendiendo, alargando las sombras en la casa, dejándonos poco a poco en la penumbra.

Las luces rojas y azules de un auto patrulla, reflejaron en las cortinas, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me mordí los labios. Alguien tocó a la puerta.

Niffty y un oficial de policía, se instalaron en la sala mientras yo llevaba a Magne – quien parecía haberse quedado dormida – a la cama.

Cerré la puerta del dormitorio y volví a la sala.

Nada mas al sentarme y ver la expresión de Niffty, supe que algo grave pasaba.

-Los han soltado esta mañana, absueltos de todos los cargos. –

\- ¿Pero que carajo? ¿Cómo? ¿Después de mi declaración? – podía sentir el latido de mi corazón en los oídos.

\- Parece que se encontraron rasguños de garras en la carpa parecidos a los de la cara de Valentino, lo cual va perfecto con su coartada de que fue un animal el causante del incendio, y que los disparos iban contra ese animal que, según su historia, te perseguía. Todo eso aunado a la desaparición de los niños y la evidencia que probara que estuvieran ahí. – Sentí un frío intenso en mi pecho. A demás de ponerme en riesgo, había arrastrado conmigo a esos niños y probablemente a las personas que se relacionaban conmigo en estos momentos.

\- De momento no sabemos donde están. Pero podrían aparecer por aquí cualquier día. –

Se hizo el silencio y percibí con el rabillo del ojo que el oficial se revolvía en el asiento.

\- Dígalo ya, oficial – Dije con fastidio. El pobre hombre se puso pálido, seguramente estaba haciendo otra de mis expresiones faciales escalofriantes.

\- E..esta mañana, el estado de Alabama liberó a Pentious, y se le vio del otro lado del río esta misma tarde. – Escuché un respingo al fondo del corredor. Charlie nos había estado espiando.

-Les agradezco la información, pensaré esta misma noche sobre como procederemos. – Nos pusimos de pie y despedimos al oficial.

\- De momento, parece que Pentious ignora que Charlotte está viva. Pero es tan impredecible que, no podría decirte lo que hará al enterarse. – Hizo una reverencia y cruzó la calle.

Sentí las manos de Charlie abrazándome desde atrás, y mi corazón se estrujó en mi pecho.

Me dí la vuelta y la abracé fuerte, aspirando el olor de su cabello.

-Alastor. ¿Ya me vas a decir que pasa? – La miré sin sonreír y asentí.

Durante la siguiente hora y media, relaté la historia completa que me había llevado a estar un programa de protección de testigos, del otro lado del país.

\- Pero todo esto sirvió para una mierda, esos idiotas están libres, y no se donde podrán estar ahora, ni las intenciones que tienen. – apreté mis manos sobre mis rodillas.

Nos pusimos de pie y me abrazó de nuevo.

\- ¿Cuántos dices que son? – preguntó de pronto.

La miré de reojo. Su semblante se había ensombrecido.

\- Tres. Dos hombres y una mujer. ¿Por qué, mi cielo? – Se hizo una pausa breve, y cuando levantó el rostro, sus ojos de súcubo, se encontraron con los míos. Su sonrisa de maniática se asomó lentamente.

\- Dejalos que vengan. Nos daremos un festín. – Se veía hermosa y terrible. Le sonreí de vuelta y la besé. Pero en ese beso se me fue un poco de fuerza. Me tambalee un poco.

Charlie se disculpó en seguida y dio unos pasos atrás.

\- Lo siento Alastor, estoy hambrienta, no pude evitarlo. – Su carita triste era encantadora.

\- Lo entiendo preciosa, pero creo que en esta forma es peligroso para mí. – Dejé que la sensación de calor intenso como el infierno, subiera por mi cuerpo mientras cambiaba a la apariencia del wendigo.

Me senté en el sofá y le ofrecí mis brazos, ella se sentó sobre mí, de frente, mientras se dejaba llevar por su instinto. Acarició mi cabello rojo y me besó despacio, tocando con su lengua la punta de mis dientes afilados.

Mi voz sonó metálica.

\- Te dejaré tomarme lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no me mates, o bueno... talvez de placer. – Y, coloque mis manos en su cintura.

Ella se sonrojó y buscó entre mi ropa el amuleto.

-Si usas esto, podre parar en cualquier momento. –

Mi risa metálica se prolongó hasta que estuve en su interior, y se convirtió en jadeo.

Esta sería una noche memorable.

_________________________________________-

Sorprendentemente, llegamos al día siguiente en una pieza.

Me sentía renovada. No al cien, pero mejor.

Boca abajo con Alastor encima de mí, respiré con pesadez. Mis brazos estaban llenos de marcas de agarre.

Saqué mi cuerpo de debajo del suyo, y el rodó hasta la almohada, jalando las mantas hasta hacerse un ovillo.

Se veía demasiado tierno. Seguramente dormiría hasta pasado el mediodía.

Estudié mi reflejo en el enorme espejo del baño. Y descubrí sonriendo, todos los lugares en donde Alastor había clavado sus afiladas garras en mí, al alcanzar el orgasmo. Los conté. Cinco marcas en diferentes lugares. ¡Con razón estaba tan agotado! Me dio toda su energía de todas las maneras posibles.

Una idea se instaló en mi cabeza y salí del baño con una bata puesta. Afuera nuevamente llovía. Me acerqué a la cocina. Y me agache en el cesto de basura.

Recuperé aquella barrita de plástico y observé la pantallita. El resultado no había cambiado ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

Me serví un vaso de agua y lo bebí despacio mientras me reprochaba por haberle mentido a Harold el dia anterior. Apreté la prueba en mi mano y mire por la ventana.

Con los enemigos de ambos, sueltos y rondando, una preocupación más era lo último que necesitábamos.

La destruí apretándola en mi mano, y tiré los restos a la basura.

\- Talvez en otra ocasión. – susurré.

-

NOTAS: 

Estuve en coma toda la mañana. Pero ya me recuperé de la guardia. 

XD Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. 

Dejen sus comentarios. 

¿Ya saben que los quiero? XD Abrazos!!!


	36. A Lovely Night

Husk descansaba dándome la espalda. Estaba agotado por la faena de la noche anterior.

Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la ventana. Se podía ver el Hell Bar desde ahí, justo cruzando la calle. Este era su mundo, siempre lo fue.

Del departamento al bar y del bar al departamento, como cuando nos conocimos, hace tantos años.

Aún podía recordar el aspecto que ambos teníamos, siendo estudiantes universitarios, cuando el abrió el bar en su ultimo semestre como estudiante de turismo, y yo en el penúltimo de artes escénicas.

Ya nos habíamos visto por los pasillos. Ambos destacábamos entre la multitud. El era guapo, alto, y perseguido por las chicas, y yo... bueno, era diferente.

Fue en la terraza del "A-Comic Bomb" el café en la alameda del campus (el cual comenzaban a llamar "El pescadito naranja" por el logo), en donde me habló por primera vez.

Yo no tenía amigos en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Mi existencia en el campus era extraña, pues solo los profesores hablaban conmigo, todos mis compañeros estaban en alguna de las opciones. O huían me mí por mi aspecto andrógino, que casi todo el tiempo tiraba más a ser femenino, o huían de mí por que mi talento les incomodaba.

Bueno en canto, actuación, baile, performance, y además escritor de guiones que fueron montados en otras universidades, y por los que gané premios y reconocimientos, me aseguré una estancia solitaria en la universidad. Hasta ese día.

Recuerdo que Husk se sentó junto a mí y adoptó una actitud de galán.

Yo de inmediato miré alrededor, buscando las cámaras que filmaban aquella broma de mal gusto.

Pero el café estaba desierto.

Estuvimos en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que levanté la vista y descubrí el rubor en su rostro. Me incliné para verlo de cerca y entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron. En ese tiempo, yo usaba el cabello decolorado con puntas rosadas, largo hasta las caderas, aunque no usara maquillaje, mi rostro se inclinaba irremediablemente a lo femenino.

Fue con ese aspecto, que Husk, el eterno galán cotizado, me preguntó algo sobre el clima. A pesar de que me reí, el no perdió la compostura y tomó lentamente mi mano, apretándola entre las suyas hasta que mi risa boba se esfumó.

Tuve mi primera vez ese día. Y es que nunca tuve la oportunidad de relacionarme con nadie, incluso las mujeres me veían como rival en el amor. ¿Qué carajo? Los hombres me evitaban por el miedo a ser juzgados y los homosexuales del campus estaban ya en relaciones tormentosas en las que era mejor no meterse.

Pero Husk no me dio tiempo ni de dudar.

Ese día, al cruzar el umbral de su departamento, cerró la puerta, le echó el pestillo y me sujetó contra ella, usando una de sus piernas, que colocó entre las mías, frotando mi entrepierna, mientras con las manos mis muñecas contra mi pecho y se inclinaba para besarme.

Aún me ruborizo al recordar ese día. Con su cara perdida en el deseo de tomarme. Sus ojos que buscaban en los míos, el consentimiento para continuar. Mis manos inexpertas que se debatían entre, empujarlo lejos o desabotonarle la camisa.

Recuerdo haber pensado con tristeza, que el me veía como una mujer, y por eso cuando me vi desnudo y me volteó de espaldas, sentí ganas de llorar... al menos hasta que estiró una de sus manos y me sujetó con firmeza, estimulándome mientras con la otra, masajeaba mi trasero y me ponía lubricante.

De esta manera, me corrí en su mano unos minutos después, cuando el ya había agarrado ritmo en mi interior. Lo hicimos durante horas, fue fantástico. Y cuando al fin terminó, se dejó caer sobre mí, con cuidado, y suspiró cuando sintió mis manos acariciando su cabello.

Decidimos bajar a comer algo. Creí que, ya en la calle, me rechazaría, pero en su lugar, me tomó de la cintura y caminamos muy juntos, mirándonos a los ojos.

\- Mira Anthony, este es el lugar, que te digo. – Justo frente a su departamento, ocupando casi media cuadra, había sido un bar, después un antro de música folk, y un salón de swing, que cerró un año atrás.

\- Aquí es donde lo pondré. He contactado a los dueños. – Le sonreí de lado y en mi cara se instaló la duda.

\- Mis padres fallecieron hace un año, y usaré el dinero de la herencia para comprar y mantener este lugar en funcionamiento. Mira que está a solo unos pasos del campus. –

Husk no dejó que un solo segundo de tristeza cruzara por mi rostro y me levantó en sus brazos.

\- Será el proyecto de mi vida. – Me dio unas vueltas y me bajó, haciendo que mi cabello se desatara de la pinza con la que lo sujetaba y se extendiera a mi alrededor, cayendo con ligereza sobre mis hombros.

\- Cielos... pareces un ángel. – su rostro estaba profundamente ruborizado.

Unas semanas después abrió el bar y la clientela fue constante durante los siguientes seis años, igual que nuestra relación.

Cuando teníamos un año de iniciado el proyecto, Charlotte Magne apareció en la ciudad, de la noche a la mañana, robando la atención en los festivales escolares con su talento. Husk y yo escuchábamos las noticias de la ciudad todos los días, y nos sorprendíamos de la capacidad que tenía.

Fue una verdadera sorpresa para mí, cuando, me anunciaron que entraría a Arte Dramático como estudiante universitaria, bajo mi tutela, como profesor adjunto impartiendo el taller de expresión corporal.

El resto es historia, nos hicimos muy cercanos y, junto a Husk, impulsamos su proyecto Happy Hotel, brindándoles un lugar donde presentarse tres veces por semana, aunque nunca aceptaron pago alguno, siendo casi todos, hijos de las familias mas acaudaladas de la ciudad.

Fue durante uno de esos shows, que la chica de los castings le ofreció a ella un papel protagónico en una película. El cual ella rechazó casi en seguida. La reñí por tomar esa decisión, pero ella argumentó que no podía dejar truncos sus estudios y que debía hacer las cosas bien, antes de aventurarse al mundo del cine.

Sin embargo, la llevé a la audición, donde hizo un papelón a propósito y luego me empujó bajo el reflector, riendo.

Para la responsable del casting, fue obvio que Magne no quería participar, así que solo se rió y me dejó audicionar para un papel masculino del que apenas me explicaron 40 segundos.

La audición fue perfecta y un par de semanas después, me enviaron el script de mi primera película. En la que tendría que actuar como un mafioso con inclinaciones homosexuales. Era un papel perfecto para mí.

Husk estuvo molesto durante los preparativos para mi partida y se negó a acompañarme al aeropuerto.

Aunque aquella situación me rompía el corazón, no podía dejar de ser un ejemplo para Charlie, quien en estos momentos, abandonaba poco a poco sus proyectos para darle el gusto al patán de Von Eldritch, así que partí y di lo mejor de mi.

No tuve una sola relación sentimental en el tiempo que permanecí en los Ángeles, pero me acerqué mucho a Alastor Reed, el famoso director y escritor.

Un hombre estoico y evasivo. Poco relacionado con otras personas, que no fueran sus actores estrella, el "Trío V" como los llamaban en los sets.

A pesar de que nuestra relación se basaba en repetidas persecuciones por los estudios de grabación, llegamos a tener momentos en los que, sentados en algún café, el me platicaba algunas cosas, o criticaba mi actuación en alguna película.

Me gustaba insinuármele por el simple placer de poner a prueba su temple. Además de que se rumoraba que era homosexual, pues nunca le habían visto con nadie.

La última vez que lo vi en Los Ángeles, fuimos en el auto hasta el observatorio Griffith al atardecer.

Bajamos del auto y fuimos a la parte de atrás, para mirar la ciudad.

Estuvimos en silencio un rato, mientras yo tarareaba una canción que había golpeado mi cerebro como un asteroide.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de cantar el soundtrack de La-La-Land? Harás que me duela la cabeza y me arrepienta de haberte traído aquí. – masculló, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Seguí tarareando y bailé a su alrededor. El siguió fumando sin perderme de vista.

En una de estas vueltas, me tomó de la cintura y, por un momento, creí que el momento de ser uno, había llegado. Pero me dejó caer en la banca a su lado, amenazándome con la mirada para que me estuviese quieto de una vez por todas.

\- Valentino me ha invitado a una de sus fiestas legendarias. – Mi estómago se encogió entonces, y me puse de pie de un brinco.

\- ¡¡De ninguna manera Alastor Reed!! – Dije gritando. El abrió los ojos y el cigarrillo cayó de sus labios.

Le expliqué que, aunque no se hablara de ello, muchos colegas del medio habían desaparecido después de asistir a esas fiestas, y que ni siquiera se habían abierto averiguaciones en contra del Trío V, argumentando que los desaparecidos ni siquiera habían llegado a la fiesta.

\- No digas bobadas Anthony. – Me quedé en silencio, ya nadie me llamaba así, solo Husk. Ni siquiera los miembros de Happy Hotel.

Pensé en Husk con tristeza. Si supiera que "Angel Dust" salió de aquellas palabras dulces que pronunció el día en que comenzó nuestra historia.

\- Debe ser un cuento de tus amigas locas del set de Moulin Rouge. Además, dicen que, si vas una vez, no dejas de regresar a las siguientes. Estoy intrigado. – Encendió otro cigarrillo y lo terminó completo sin que yo pudiera decirle algo.

Se puso de pie y me indicó que volveríamos al auto.

Caminé detrás de el y sincronicé mi teléfono con el estéreo de su Ford antiguo.

"A Lovely Night" del ost de La-La-Land, comenzó y Alastor se detuvo en seco.

"The sun is, nearly gone (El sol está casi por ocultarse)

The lights are turning on (Las luces se estan encendiendo)

A silver shine that stretches to the sea (El brillo plateado que se extiende hasta el mar)

Se volteó a mirarme mientras yo avanzaba dramáticamente, mientras coreaba la letra.

Me sonrió y puso sus manos en la cintura, frunciendo el ceño, en un intento por ocultar su sonrisa burlona

We've stumbled on a view (Nos encontramos ante una vista)  
That's tailor-made for two (Especialmente hecha para dos)

Estaba ya muy cerca, y mi plan era tomarlo de las manos. Pero el comenzó a cantar también, haciendo que me quedara en silencio.

What a shame those two are you and me (que pena que esos dos seamos tu yo)

Su sonrisa burlona se hizo más amplia y comenzó a caminar graciosamente, alejándose de mi.

Some other girl and guy ( Otra chica y chico)  
Would love this swirling sky ( Amarían el cielo arremolinado)

Continué la letra, mientras mi gesto de indignación lo hacía soltar una breve carcajada.

But there's only you and I (Pero solo somos tu y yo)  
And we've got no shot (Y, no existe la oportunidad)

Se detuvo y dejó que me acercara, sosteniendo de pronto, mi barbilla con fuerza.

This could never be (Esto jamas podría ser)  
You're not the type for me (No eres mi tipo )

Me soltó y me dio la espalda.

Really? ( ¿En serio?)

And there's not a spark in sight (Y no hay ni una chispa)  
What a waste of a lovely night (Que desperdicio para una linda noche)

Seguí cantando y observé como hacía el ademan de subirse al auto.

Pero solo abrió la puerta para que la música se escuchara más.

-_______________________-

El recuerdo de haber bailado con Alastor frente al observatorio Griffith me atormentó durante las siguientes semanas, como un recuerdo doloroso, cuando nos dieron la noticia de que Alastor había muerto en el incendio en el set de la playa, junto a la casa de Valentino.

Intentando huír de aquel sentimiento de frustración por el giro que tomaron las cosas, cuando arrestaron al Trio V, y muchos actores y actrices se enfurecieron o comenzaron a lucir muy nerviosos, viajé a Nueva Orleans y espié a Husk.

Nada había cambiado en su vida. Y lucía igual que siempre.

Seguí a Charlie por el campus y me enteré que había vuelto a la radio, con un profesor llamado Alastor.

Me puse triste al recordar. Y creí que me volvía loco, al escuchar en el programa de Charlie, la voz del profesor Alastor era casi idéntica a la de mi amigo.

Seguí al grupo hasta el día del Mardi Gras, donde descubrí, que Alastor Reed seguía vivo, y salía con nada mas y nada menos que Charlotte Magne.

Estaba tan feliz de verlo, pero tuve que andarme con cuidado, pues el hecho de estuviese tan lejos y en un lugar como Nueva Orleans, solo podía significar que huía, o que estaba en un programa de protección de testigos.

Su aspecto había cambiado. Había cortado su cabello, que antes lucía largo hasta sus hombros, siempre peinado en una coleta. Se veía guapo, aún así. Y me gustaba ver como eran sus interacciones con Charlie.

Husk se revolvió en la cama, detrás de mí. Y volví a mirarlo.

Justo después del desfile de Mardi Gras, me aparecí en su bar desierto, pues los clientes estaban todos, en los alrededores del recorrido del desfile.

Me miró pasmado y me estrechó en sus brazos. Sin darme tiempo de decir nada, me derribó detrás de la barra y me tomó ahí mismo.

Fue una suerte que no hubiese entrado nadie, o, si lo hicieron, solo dieron un paso y huyeron en otra dirección.

Entonces supe que Husk estaba realmente orgulloso de mí, pero que estaba inconforme con que yo me hubiese ido al otro lado del país. Yo simplemente asentí y lo abracé. Esa noche dormimos juntos, como antes. Con Husk abrazándome fuerte.

Pero en los últimos días, las cosas se habían tornado extrañas entre el grupo de Charlie, estaban todo el tiempo vigilando y en guardia.

No podía decir por que, hasta anoche, cuando se abrieron las puertas del bar y entre la gente, pude ver a ese trío de bastardos acercándose a la barra.

Intenté ocultarme, pero Valentino era muy alto, y pudo distinguir mi cabello entre la multitud.

\- Angel Dust, es una delicia verte. Estas que ardes. – Y trató de acercarse más. Yo echaba miradas de alarma a la barra, pero Husk atendía a Vox y a Velvet en ese momento.

\- Oye, preciosura, ¿No habrás visto por aquí a tu viejo amigo Reed? – Me apretó los hombros.

\- Se rumora que volvió de entre los muertos. Y nosotros no podemos esperar para encontrarlo. – Sonrió entonces y pude ver su diente de oro.

Fuera cual fuera la razón por la que buscaba a Alastor, no sería para felicitarlo.

-_______________________________-

A la mañana siguiente, exploré la calle Blake, hasta que di con el viejo Ford. Rodeé la casa y me asomé a la ventana de la cocina.

Charlie me daba la espalda y noté como se agachaba y extraía una prueba de embarazo del cesto de basura. Mirándola varias veces y suspirando.

Después, no supe cómo. La prueba estaba en pedazos y la tiró a la basura.

Se sobresaltó y gritó cuando toque la ventana para llamar su atención.

En segundos, Alastor, cubierto con una funda de almohada, llegó de no se donde y ambos me observaron.

\- Hola. ¿Me abren? Tenemos que hablar. –

NOTAS:

Este capítulo ata varios cabos sueltos de los capítulos anteriores. Y así poco a poco vamos cerrando esta historia :D 

Gracias por leer. 

Vacúnense contra la influenza!!! 

Dejen sus comentarios! XD


	37. The Meeting

La reunión distaba mucho de ser ordinaria.

Angel Dust, Alastor, Charlotte Magne y Harold Von Eldritch, en mi oficina. Sentados con la misma expresión perdida.

Yo también tenía mis reservas acerca de lo que acababan de contarme, aunque tenía la impresión de que no era toda la historia.

A pesar de todo, escuchar el verdadero relato de como fue que Alastor Reed terminó dando clases en mi universidad, llenaba mis expectativas para esta reunión. Así que sonreí y les ofrecí unas bebidas.

\- Entonces, ¿Los están siguiendo desde Los Ángeles? – Inquirí, recargando mis codos en la mesa.

\- No sabemos como es que vinieron directamente aquí. Es como si alguien les hubiese dicho nuestra ubicación. – Angel Dust se veía preocupado, aunque toda esta situación no le afectara directamente.

\- Bueno, yo se de alguien que, el día del ataque contra Charlotte, viajó hasta Alabama a consultar en los registros nacionales sobre el caso de un tal Alastor Reed...- Todos se tensaron y lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Pentious. –

Les sonreí. Yo estaba al tanto de la actividad de aquel maldito, tenía a la propia Niffty tras su pista, en vista de que Alastor sabía cuidarse solo. Fue ella quien me mantuvo informada en tiempo real, sobre la excursión en Alabama, que culminó con el festejo anticipado de Pentious, que le costó unos días en prisión. Pero eso no era todo. Si había regresado, era para reagruparse y terminar el trabajo, aniquilando a Alastor.

-Tengo una duda, Al. ¿A ti por que te sigue Pentious? Creí que la fijación insana de ese pobre diablo era hacia Charlie por... - Me detuve ante la expresión tensa de los tórtolos y Harold.

Angel se dio cuenta en seguida y, poniéndose de pie, salió de la habitación.

Miré a Von Eldritch fijamente y se acomodó muy recto en la silla.

-Estoy al tanto de la situación que rodea a la señorita Magne. – y se puso una mano en el pecho, como príncipe valiente.

Puse mis ojos en blanco y suspiré.

\- En fin, debe haber una razón por la que Pentious te sigue a ti también, y creo saber cual es. – Me puse de pie emocionada, había esperado este momento desde que cruzaron el umbral de mi oficina.

Los tres se pusieron de pie y me siguieron con la mirada. Una vez que llegué al fondo del escritorio, le extendí una mano a Alastor y el acudió sin dudar.

El sitio en el que estábamos parados, era un pentagrama, y se iluminó tan pronto como yo puse un pie sobre el.

Aún así, Alastor entró y tomó la mano que le ofrecía.

__________________________________________-

Lo que pasó a continuación, me hizo dar un paso atrás. Es decir, yo sabía que Charlie tenía un problema, pero ver al profesor Alastor y a la profesora Rosie sobre ese circulo brillante, me hizo pasar saliva y pararme frente a Charlotte en un gesto protector.

-Harold, hazte a un lado. – dijo ella, abriendo mucho los ojos y sonriendo.

El circulo brilló más y pudimos sentir la temperatura del cuarto aumentar. Como si el infierno se hubiese liberado ahí mismo.

\- Whoaa – Charlotte estaba sonriendo. Miré al circulo y sentí un escalofrío.

Frente a nosotros estaban un par de criaturas escalofriantes. En lugar de la profesora Rosie, se alzaba una mujer con vestido victoriano colmillos afilados que se enmarcaban en una sonrisa cruel. Sus ojos eran dos cuencas vacías que hacían un gesto burlón. Su cabello blanco y corto, peinado pegado a su cabeza, sobre la que descansaba un sombrero de ala ancha.

Dándonos la espalda, un tipo alto completamente vestido de rojo, hizo una breve inclinación a la dama elegante. Al darse la vuelta reconocí en el a la criatura que nos había separado la tarde anterior. Abrí la boca y la cerré de nuevo.

El demonio carmesí hizo un gesto de embelesamiento y se acercó a nosotros.

\- Pero que hermosa luces hoy, querida. – su voz era muy peculiar, metálica, cargada de estática. A mi lado, Charlotte ya había liberado su apariencia de súcubo y se abrazaron.

La dama elegante caminó nuevamente del otro lado del escritorio y tomó asiento. La imité, pero el par de demonios a mi lado se había entretenido en expresarse... cariño.

Escuchamos un carraspeo y los tres miramos a la profesora Rosie, poniendo atención y tomando asiento.

\- A mi parecer, tus amigos actores son solo un trío de idiotas. Podríamos eliminarlos de mil maneras, hoy mismo. Pero si están aliados a Pentious, entonces debemos irnos con cuidado. –

La estática del hombre de rojo aumentó.

\- Los necesitamos para alimentarla. – Dijo, estrechando a Charlotte contra su pecho.

La profesora dejó escapar una risita.

-Entonces déjenlo todo en mis manos. – Y se recargó en el escritorio apoyando sus codos en la mesa y sonriendo de aquella manera tan escalofriante.

\- ¿Pero cómo...? – Me interrumpí, intimidado por el aspecto de aquella mujer.

\- Se necesita a una mujer para planear en silencio... - dijo, por toda respuesta.

_______

Salimos del despacho de la directora y me hundí en mis pensamientos. A mi lado el profesor y Charlotte volvían a lucir como siempre.

Sentía un renovado respeto ante el profesor. No era fácil una relación como aquella. Aunque explicaba mi pregunta eterna. "¿Qué tenía el que yo no?". Sonreí y me di la vuelta para encararlos.

-Charlie, será mejor que vayan a casa y se refugien, los demás comenzaremos a preparar todo. – Me acerqué y tomé las manos de Charlie.

\- Solo deja todo en mis manos. -Ambos me miraron y me encaminé hacia la alameda. Dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, llevaba el arma que la profesora me había dado en secreto.

"Tu no te puedes defender de otra forma" fueron sus palabras.

___________________________-

Harold se fue y nos quedamos solos.

Lo abracé y acaricié el cabello suave de su nuca. Cerré los ojos, deseando que el momento no terminara nunca.

El carraspeó y me separé un poco. Lo miré a los ojos y el me sonrió.

\- Quizás deberíamos hacerle caso al príncipe valiente y "refugiarnos" en la casa. – Solté una risita y sentí sus manos bajando por mi espalda. Me mordí los labios y lo miré desde abajo, provocándolo.

Subimos al auto y me sobresalté.

\- Espera Al, Pentious sabe donde vives. Será el primer lugar al que vaya. No podemos ir ahí- El suspiró.

\- Tampoco podemos ir a la mansión, Pentious irá a buscar tu cadáver ahí, en vista de que no se ha publicando nada de tu muerte en las noticias. – Abrí mis ojos, Alastor tenía razón.

\- Hay un lugar... al que podemos ir- dije despacio. No muy convencida.

___________________________-

Atardecía cuando llegamos a la reja frontal de una finca abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad. Miré a Magne de reojo. Y ella rehuyó mi mirada.

\- Oye tesoro, ¿Estas segura de que este es el lugar? – Ella asintió despacio y pase saliva. Salí del auto, rodeándolo, para abrir el candado de una patada. Empujé la reja oxidada para abrirla.

Aquel lugar me daba escalofríos, ya había escuchado una historia bastante macabra, sobre una familia entera asesinada en un lugar como este.

Entre al auto y avancé unos veinte metros. Troné los dedos e hice desaparecer las huellas de neumático de la tierra. Con el candado, era una causa perdida, pero me las ingenié para que pareciera intacto, asegurando la cadena en su lugar.

Nos estacionamos frente al edificio principal, donde una gran "M" coronaba un arco garigoleado de cantera rosa.

\- Oye Charlie... – dije despacio y con mucho tacto.

\- Recordé esa historia de una finca enorme, donde una familia fue masacrada... ¿No será esa...? - Ella abrió la portezuela y salió del auto.

Yo me apresuré a ocultarlo tras unos matorrales.

Ella ya había alcanzado la puerta principal y tomó ambas manijas polvorientas con las manos.

Un trueno nos sobresaltó. Entramos

Adentro, todo lucía ordenado. Todos los candelabros, los jarrones, las reliquias seguían ahí.

\- Que raro. Los lugares abandonados usualmente son saqueados. ¿Por qué este lugar es diferente? – Miré a Magne quien avanzó impasible por el corredor principal, que conducía a una escalera idéntica a la de la mansión en la calle Blake. Tragué saliva.

\- Querida, siento ser tan insistente pero... - Ella permaneció en silencio y avanzó escaleras arriba. 

Fui tras ella, decidido a obtener una respuesta, pero, al alcanzar el final de la escalera, una enorme pintura me dejó mudo.

En ella se observaba a una joven familia. Una mujer con rasgos ordinarios, junto a un hombre bastante guapo, rubio y con mejillas coloreadas. Pero lo que me dejó mudo, era la niña de pie entre ellos. Debía tener unos diez años cuando la pintura fue elaborada, pero el parecido era impresionante. Era como si mi Charlie me mirara desde el lienzo.

"Entonces fueron los Magne, los que murieron aquí. Qué macabro" pensé.

\- Alastor - Su dulce voz calmó un poco de la agitación que se había apoderado de mí.

Me indicó con un gesto que la siguiera, guiándome dentro de una enorme habitación cuyos ventanales daban hacia el frente de la casa, fungiendo como un perfecto puesto de vigilancia.

Charlie se sentó en la buhardilla.

\- Esta es la finca de los Magne, los que emigraron de Francia y murieron en manos de las primeras niñas nacidas bajo el apellido. – Me senté junto a ella y sostuve sus manos entre las mías.

\- Es por eso que, tengo tantas dudas acerca de la descendencia que podría llegar a tener. ¿Y si ocurre algo parecido? – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

La abracé mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en accesos de llanto.

\- Mi cielo. Tranquilízate. Enfócate en el problema que está frente a nosotros. Ya tendremos tiempo de pensar en eso cuando estemos en esa situación. – Me reí confiado y la separé de mi cuerpo, para mirarla a los ojos.

Y lo que vi en ellos, me dejó en blanco.

NOTAS: 

XD ya se...

Bueno. Mañana tengo guardia. Me habría gustado redactar el siguiente episodio en la compu, pero les aseguro que será emocionante, aunque lo redacte desde la app. 

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, dejen sus comentarios!! XD


	38. Granted Wish

La puerta cedió al primer intento. No fue difícil.   
Vox entró primero, seguido por Valentino. Esperé la señal para entrar a la casa.  
El interior no lucía en absoluto como un lugar en el que Alastor Reed pudiese vivir.   
Todo era demasiado moderno.

La casa de Alastor en Los Ángeles,era uno de esos portales al pasado en los que, una vez dentro, tu aspecto moderno te incomodaba.

Mientras los chicos buscaban en la sala y la cocina, yo me aventuré a la habitación principal. Tendiéndome en la cama y buscando su aroma entre las mantas.  
Nunca había estado lo suficientemente cerca de de él, como para reconocer su aroma, pero el estar ahí, acostada en su cama, hacia mi cabeza volar hacia el dulce mundo de mi imaginación.

¿Como se sentirían las manos de Al en mi cuerpo?   
Hundí mi cara en la almohada y pude sentir el calor en mi pelvis.  
Mis manos exploraron mi cuerpo, pasando por mi pecho, mi vientre, hasta entrar por debajo de mi pantalón. Gemí su nombre.

\- Hey, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? - Valentino se dejó caer sobre mi, frotando su erección contra mi trasero. Sonreí. Me encantaba cuando era así de espontáneo.  
\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con esto? - su mano entró justo detrás de la mía, estimulándome. Abrí la boca y jadeé un poco.  
\- Val, espera... - balbuceé mientras el bajaba mis pantalones de un jalón, junto con mi ropa interior.  
\- Pero si tú lo necesitas, querida, estás que ardes. - y de un solo empujón, se hundió en mi interior, arrancando un gemido de mis labios.

\- Oigan, encontré algo que podría interesarles...- Vox hacia su aparición en ese momento, y sonrió de inmediato, subiendo a la cama desabrochándose el cinturón.

\- Mi pequeña Velvet- dijo con dulzura mientras entraba en mi por en frente.

Cualquiera que nos hubiese visto, irrumpiendo en una casa y teniendo un trío sobre la cama de la habitación principal, nos habría tomado por locos.

Y lo éramos.

Después de que ambos terminaran dentro de mi, Vox se inclinó y me besó hasta que sentí que me faltaba el aire. Rompimos el beso y el se relamió, saliendo de mi interior con cuidado.  
Valentino, como siempre, nos observaba en silencio, sosteniendo mis caderas, asegurándose de que todo quedara dentro de mi.

\- ¿Que tienes ahí Vox?- me empujó, saliendo de mi abruptamente y dejándome caer boca abajo sobre las sábanas.   
\- Algo muy interesante. - contestó.

A continuación, nos mostró unos restos aplastados de plástico y Valentino y yo inclinamos la cabeza sin entender.

-Es una prueba de embarazo - dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante nuestra ignorancia.

La noticia de que Alastor estaba acostándose con alguien, cayó en mi mente como un balde de agua fría.

\- ¿Y eso a mi que? - Valentino se abrochó nuevamente los pantalones.

-Pues esto hace todo más divertido. Esa chica podría ocupar el lugar de Velvet uno de estos días...- sabía que no lo decían en el sentido de reemplazarme, así que me reí y agregué.

\- Alastor enloquecería si lo viera. -  
Vox saboreó la idea unos segundos. Pero su móvil comenzó a sonar.

Atendió la llamada en el pasillo mientras nosotros seguíamos explorando el lugar.  
Definitivamente una chica vivía aquí con el. Había vestidos y zapatillas en el armario, dos cepillos de dientes en el baño, junto con otra docena de detalles.

El sentimiento de celos permanecía en mi estómago.

-Oigan, debemos volver al hotel. El rarito de Pentious enloqueció cuando le di la noticia -  
Valentino y yo nos miramos, y yo tomé uno de los vestidos del armario.

——————————

La tormenta caía con fuerza sobre el tejado. Encubriendo el sonido de mi respiración pesada.  
Alastor me miraba de arriba abajo con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Desde cuando...?-

\- Desde la tarde en que Harold me llevó a casa, pero no quise que supiera, por que de por si ha estado actuando muy raro. -

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirando hacia la ventana.   
\- Ante la incertidumbre, creo que deberíamos ir a la segura, y terminar con esto. - lo dije con voz clara y segura.  
Note que giro su cabeza súbitamente, para verme.   
Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos y el habló.

\- Yo entiendo tus razones, y entiendo que eres muy joven, y tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Pero no te precipites querida, esto para mi es, un sueño hecho realidad. Pero sea cual sea tu decisión, yo estaré a tu lado. -

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras nos quedábamos poco a poco sin luz de día.

\- ¿ Es por eso que consumes más rápido la energía?.- preguntó. Yo levante mis hombros por toda respuesta.

Me besó en la frente y susurró.   
\- Te repito que es tu decisión, pero, para mi sería un honor que aceptaras continuar. -

Realmente no tenía nada decidido, y las palabras de Alastor eran precisamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento.  
Avance sobre la buhardilla hasta quedar sentada a su lado y me acerqué a su oído.

\- Deseo concedido. -

Ya estaba muy oscuro, y la única luz provenía de los relámpagos que cruzaban el cielo de tanto en tanto.

Sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, y sus labios sobre los míos.  
\- Charlie Magne, seré el mejor padre del mundo. -

Mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho, y me senté en su regazo abriéndome la blusa en tan solo unos segundos. Sus manos en seguida se cerraron sobre mis pechos.   
Estaba por desabrochar sus pantalones cuando sonaron nuestros móviles.

\- Harold qué pasa. -  
\- El plan ha fallado, Pentious sabe que sigues con vida. Le ha prendido fuego a la mansión. -  
Un relámpago iluminó la habitación y pude ver en el rostro de Alastor que, su interlocutor tampoco tenía buenas noticias.

\- ¿Donde estas? Según la señorita Niffty, han cruzado el río y se dirigen a la vieja finca de tu familia. Supongo que para prenderle fuego también. -  
Contrario a lo que esperaba, mi reacción fue reír.   
\- Déjalos que vengan- y corte la llamada.

Ante mi respuesta, los ojos de Alastor se iluminaron de rojo y pude sentir sus garras al rededor de mi cintura.

A nivel de la carretera, las luces de un auto viraron en la reja y entraron en la propiedad.

\- Vamos querida. - la voz cargada de estática me hizo sentir un escalofrío placentero.

\- Vamos a alimentar a nuestro bebé. -

———————————-

El inspector Pentious era un hombre muy caballeroso. Enigmático hasta decir basta, y guapísimo como ninguno.

A pesar de que se notaba que estaba fuera de sí, no perdió en ningún momento la compostura en el viaje a la finca donde, según el, encontraríamos a Alastor y a la zorra con la que se acostaba.

Mis tacones hacían un ruidito agradable sobre el piso de mármol.   
Vox y Valentino iban al frente, y el inspector detrás de nosotros.  
El vestido rojo que había robado de la casa de Alastor, caía elegantemente de mi cintura. Sonreí. Dentro de poco, el y yo seríamos uno.

Pero recorrimos el lugar dos veces sin encontrar nada. Estábamos cansados y la frustración comenzaba a transformarse en odio.

\- ¿Y bien? - Valentino acortó la distancia entre su persona y el inspector.  
\- ¿Donde está? Esto está comenzando a molestarme. - El inspector ni siquiera nos miraba. Valentino dio un paso al frente y lo sujetó del cuello de la levita.   
Levantó el puño y estuvo a punto de descargarlo sobre el. Pero una risa nos congeló a todos.

-Pentious... ven a jugar...- la voz hizo eco en la bóveda sobre nosotros. Tragué saliva, era la voz de una niña.  
Todos miramos en la dirección de donde provenía la voz. Podíamos ver una especie de óvalo blanco, pequeño, acercándose lentamente.  
Era eso, solo un óvalo. Flotando en la habitación contigua.

El inspector se zafó de Valentino y en dos segundos, apuntó y disparó.   
El óvalo cayó de lado y quedamos en silencio.  
Quise hablar, pero esa risa volvió a escucharse.

\- Pentious... juega conmigo. - mire al inspector de reojo y note que estaba completamente tranquilo. Como si lidiara con estas cosas cotidianamente.  
La risa se escuchó de pronto muy cerca de nosotros.   
Mi piel se erizó y mi corazón se aceleró.

La risita sonaba justo frente a mi. Estiré las manos para ahuyentarla. Pero el grito de Valentino me sobresaltó.  
Algo había saltado sobre él y le sujetaba la cara con ambas manos. Quise gritar, pero lo qué pasó a continuación me lo impidió.

Fue muy rápido. En dos segundos, Valentino estaba muerto y la sangre manaba de la herida de bala en su cuello.

Mi corazón se detuvo y un extraño zumbido inundó mis sentidos. Valentino, MI Valentino...  
\- ¡PERO QUE CARAJO TE PASA, ERES UN DESGRACIADO. ¿ESTA ES TU IDEA DE PROTECCIÓN? NO ERES MÁS QUE UN MEDIOCRE, NO SABES LO QUE TE ESPERA CUANDO... -  
No pude seguir. El inspector, sin una sola gota de remordimiento, apuntó a mi frente, así a quemarropa y jalo el gatillo.   
Creo que casi pude sentir el dolor de mi cuerpo al azotar contra el suelo. Pero para entonces, ya todo se había oscurecido.

NOTAS: jóvenes! Bienvenidos a la masacre del año. Jajajaja.

No en serio. Muchas gracias por leer este que es el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta serie.   
Dejen sus comentarios.   
Hoy estoy de guardia así los estaré leyendo durante el transcurso de la noche.


	39. Broken Glass

El olor de la sangre era simplemente sublime. Y no solo su olor, sino su textura entre mis dedos, bajo mis pies y sobre mi cuerpo.

Nunca fui realmente consciente de lo mucho que me gustaba, puesto que mis víctimas, habitualmente tendían a quedar petrificadas, sin agua y energía en sus cuerpos.

Pero ahora, cubierta de la sangre del joven alto al que había logrado quitarle la mitad de su energía; y de la masa encefálica de la chica a su lado que había robado mi vestido favorito; me sentí por primera vez, plena.

Reí para mis adentros mientras dejaba que la sangre resbalara sobre mi cara y pecho.

Pentious caminaba sin apuntar el arma, escaleras arriba. Incliné mi cabeza, intrigada.

Aún no me había visto. Puesto que yo estaba flotando por encima de su cabeza, pero algo me advertía que no debía lanzarme sobre el. ¿Qué sería?

Invoqué a Razzle y Dazzle nuevamente. Esta vez, con el aspecto de Alastor y el mío en forma humana.

Pentious reparó en ellos enseguida, volviendo a bajar las escaleras, para seguir a la pareja, que avanzaba con cautela por el corredor hacia el fondo de la estancia.

Fue entonces, cuando reparé en algo distinto.

Su sombra se había quedado atrás, y me miraba.

_________________________________________________-

Vox nunca fue un cobarde. Valentino y Velvet siempre fueron un par de irresponsables a los que había que llevar de la mano por el mundo. No me sorprendía que hubiesen sido los primeros en caer. Pero Vox siempre hizo gala de su valentía e iniciativa para el conflicto. Por eso era tan cómico verlo correr, sin detenerse a verificar si lo seguía.

Me habría gustado quedarme con Charlie para ir a por Pentious, pero yo conocía a Vox más que ella, y podía hacerme cargo de él en poco tiempo, para quitarnos la molestia de su existencia de una vez por todas.

Además, para su mala suerte, no llevaba una sola arma sobre él, ni una manera para defenderse.

De pronto, todo esto me dio muy mala espina.

No conocía los alcances del comportamiento psicópata de Pentious, pero si Vox se exponía a sí mismo a una situación en la que tenía todas las de perder, era por que de seguro, tenía un plan preparado.

Mi sombra lo alcanzó y lo derribó a gatas en el suelo. Sujetándole muñecas y tobillos. Dio un respingo e intentó zafarse, sin lograrlo.

Me puse de pie frente a él. El permaneció a gatas, reparando en mi presencia poco a poco.

Vox paró de forcejear y nos quedamos en silencio. El respiraba con pesadez, intentando hacer contacto visual conmigo, desde esa incomoda posición.

Su risa estridente rompió el ambiente de incertidumbre que nos rodeaba. Di un paso atrás, alarmado por aquella reacción. ¿Dónde estaba el truco?

Tomé mi bastón del micrófono y le atesté un golpe en el rostro. Callándolo momentáneamente.

De primera instancia, el golpe solo hizo que parara de reír, pero un minuto después, la piel del lado derecho de su cara se había hinchado.

La expresión de Vox ya no era tan confiada. Sin embargo sonrió de nuevo.

\- ¿De que te ríes, bastardo? – Dije mientras soltaba otro golpe sobre sus costillas. En esta ocasión, sí soltó un gemido de dolor.

Comenzaba a aburrirme, así que procedí a hacer lo que debía hacer. Procurarle una buena cena a mi Charlie.

De una patada luxé el codo de Vox, haciéndolo gritar. De pronto esto volvía a ser interesante.

\- Oh, mi amigo, aguanta solo un poco más. En seguida vendrá quien tomará tu vida de una vez por todas. – Solté una patada en su otro codo, con el mismo resultado,

Su cara quedó a nivel del piso. Donde sus lagrimas alcanzaron rápido el suelo.

Me relamí. En esta postura tenía la opción de romperle la columna desde la base. Esto sería digno de ver, y escuchar el hueso al separarse bajo la piel... Sentí un escalofrío placentero.

Pero la desventaja de esta opción, era que Vox podría morir antes de que pudiera traer a Charlie. Torcí la boca y lo rodeé en busca de opciones.

Romperle las caderas era una buena opción, si no existiera el riesgo de sangrado. Esto no era divertido.

Sin pensarlo mucho, lo pateé con fuerza en la tibia derecha. Se escuchó el crepitar del hueso al romperse, y observé con deleite como su pierna se anguló en una postura antinatural.

Los gritos de Vox, volvieron a cortar el silencio relativo, puesto que afuera, la tormenta seguía cayendo con mucha fuerza.

Rompí su otra pierna y procedí a sacar un pañuelo para limpiarme la frente y el cuello.

Solo quedaba ir por Charlie para que pudiese alimentarse.

Así que le di la espalda y comencé a andar hacia el recibidor de la mansión.

Me detuve en seco. Vox se reía nuevamente, a pesar de tener las cuatro extremidades rotas y yacer boca abajo sin poder moverse.

Me acerqué y le sostuve el mentón.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Apretaba los dientes, fastidiado.

El rió nuevamente, intentando jalar aire para contestar.

\- Ya es tarde, Alastor... - abrí los ojos sin entender.

\- Y... ¿Tarde para...? – inquirí, clavando mis garras en su piel.

\- Para ella. –

Me puse de pie, con el corazón latiendo en mi sienes. Este idiota me había separado de Charlie, ese era todo su plan. Pentious sabía que los necesitábamos vivos para alimentar a Charlie.

Charlie ya había sido sometida antes por él.

\- No creo que la alcances, pero... cuando termines de llorarle, ven a rematarme. Quiero ver el dolor en tu rostro. – y siguió riendo mientras yo me desaparecía en la mitad del pasillo.

______________________________________________-

La tormenta arreciaba a medida que la tormenta tropical tocaba tierra.

Los truenos mitigaron los gritos de Vox, y los de alguien más.

Pentious recorrió el pasillo a paso seguro. Haciendo caso omiso a los gritos lejanos de Vox. Sabía que esos gritos significaban que, al menos el wendigo no estaba en este momento merodeando. 

\- Sal de ahí, pequeño monstruo. - silbó, relamiéndose.

A su alrededor, no hubo movimiento. Charlie había dejado de jugar al "Corre que te pillo" desde que la sombra de Pentious sujetara en el piso a sus proyecciones, permitiendo que Pentious les cortara la garganta de un tajo con una navaja que cargaba en su bolsillo.

La imagen de ella misma y su adorado Alastor, agonizando en un charco de sangre, hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

Lo observaba desde la oscuridad, esperando un descuido.

\- Puedo oler la sangre sobre tu cuerpo, Charlotte Magne... ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Robarás mi energía? ¿Para que? –

Comenzó a andar en círculos por la habitación. Riendo por lo bajo.

\- Entiendo que deseas sobrevivir. Es puro instinto maternal... - Se detuvo y suspiró.

\- Pero... yo se que tu también tienes la duda. No estamos hablando de un bebé común. – Se aclaró la garganta.

\- Se trata de una aberración, producto de una súcubo y un wendigo. – Tronó la lengua un par de veces.

\- ¿No crees que deberías parar todo esto? Quiero decir, contigo existía el riesgo de que te lanzaras sobre tus propios padres, fuera de control, bajo la mínima provocación de una gota de sangre Magne derramada. – Su voz sonaba seria, elegante y cautivadora.

La forma en que siseaba para pronunciar las palabras, sin embargo, le daba un aire escalofriante a aquel monólogo.

\- Pero ahora estamos hablando de una criatura que será incontrolable y podría lanzarse sobre ustedes sin provocación alguna. O sobre otras personas. Y causar muerte y destrucción, hasta que le atraparan y asesinaran a sangre fría. – Charlie, desde su escondite, estaba paralizada ante sus palabras.

\- Hazte un favor y sal, para que podamos terminar con esto. – Siseó

\- Prometo hacerlo rápido y sin dolor... - Y estiró una mano en su dirección, haciéndola dar un respingo.

________________________________________-

Corrí por el corredor del segundo piso, intentando ver a través de la niebla que empañaba mis ojos, después de que Pentious derramara sobre mí aquel liquido embotellado.

En esta ocasión, solo me habían caído unas gotas en el rostro, permitiendo que echara a correr hacia el pasillo, pasando por encima de los cadáveres de mis proyecciones.

Troné mis dedos y desaparecieron, al igual que la sangre que manaba de ellos sin parar, que había manchado mis suelas, dejando marcado en el mármol, el camino que había seguido.

No podía despegarme del suelo. Probablemente por el efecto del líquido.

Subí las escaleras corriendo y viré hacia la derecha. En busca de una habitación donde ocultarme. Pero antes de alcanzar la primera puerta. Sentí el escalofrío de advertencia en mi espalda.

Brinqué hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para evitar que la sombra de Pentious de sujetara de los tobillos.

Lo intentó un par de veces más, sin éxito.

Brinqué nuevamente hacia atrás, pero en esta ocasión, la sombra emergió del suelo y me empujó con fuerza en el aire.

Sentí vértigo cuando mi cuerpo atravesó la ventana y caí al vacío.

_____________________________-

Llegué al recibidor justo para observar la escena de Charlie siendo arrojada desde la ventana del segundo piso.

Quise gritar, pero justo en ese momento, Pentious cayó sobre mí.

Lo esquivé y el aprovechó para arrojarme un líquido embotellado encima. El cual no hizo ningún efecto. O eso creí.

Estiré mi mano y le sujeté el cuello. Pero al intentar clavar mis garras en él, noté que mis manos eran humanas.

Me miré el cuerpo, había regresado a mi estado humano. Sentí una punzada de pánico.

Aún así, debía dar cuenta de este idiota para ir tras Charlie, así que puse ambas manos en su cuello y apreté.

Su risa socarrona se cortó, y cruzamos miradas. A pesar de ser humano, tenía la fuerza suficiente para acabar con él. Pero su sombra se interpuso, separándonos y derribándome en el suelo.

Inmovilizado por su sombra, escuché sus pasos acercándose a mí. Abrí los ojos y mire los suyos en la penumbra. Esperé.

¿Por qué no me disparaba?

La mueca en mi rostro era fácil de leer. Y Pentious no tardó en reírse y explicar.

\- Solo me queda una bala. Y tiene el nombre de Charlotte Magne en ella. – Se rió por lo bajo.

\- Me gustaría matarte ya. Pero creo que, en este momento, no representas un peligro. Y necesito un publico decente para que presencie mi triunfo sobre los Magne. –

Me levantó del suelo, con su sombra enredada a mi alrededor, sometiéndome con su mano. Mientras un calor infernal nos rodeaba.

Era obvio a estas alturas, que Pentious también había invocado un wendigo. Este le daba un aspecto de serpiente, lo cual venia perfecto con su personalidad y sus movimientos como humano.

Salimos por la ventana y nos deslizamos por el muro. Justo al lado de la mansión se extendía un domo gigante de cristal. Se podía ver el hueco por donde Charlie había caído después de romperlo con su cuerpo.

Me dejó caer a través del hueco.

Una caída de cinco metros se dice fácil. Pero en mis rodillas y muñecas fue brutal.

Sentí el dolor agudo y me dejé caer de lado, buscando a Charlie con la mirada a mi alrededor.

La avisté un poco más allá. Se agarraba un costado, en donde tenía un gran trozo de cristal incrustado. Sentí mi cabeza hervir, pero la voz metálica estaba en silencio. Mi propia sombra estaba inmóvil, pegada a mis pies.

Afortunadamente, no parecía estar sangrando, aunque lucía muy aparatoso y doloroso.

Pentious cayó junto a mí y se acercó a Charlie, quien adoptó sus caracteres de súcubo, como un animal acorralado que enseña los dientes, aunque tenga la certeza de que no podrá escapar.

\- Y aquí yace la ultima de los Magne... - Las palabras de Pentious hicieron palidecer a Charlie, al tiempo que él sacaba algo de su chaqueta y lo arrojaba en su regazo.

El grito de dolor y desesperación de Charlie resonó en mi cabeza.

\- Me tomó casi un año, pero pude encontrarlos en tu natal Francia. Y ahora tu eres la única que queda... - Su voz burlona contrastaba con los sollozos de Charlie, mientras sostenía el pequeño objeto dorado entre sus manos.

\- Despídete preciosa. Este es el final del camino. – Y apuntó el arma a su cabeza a solo unos centímetros.

Nos miramos con tristeza. Ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Ojala hubiésemos matado a ese idiota antes.

Ojalá no hubiese ido a declarar contra el trio V.

Me encantaría poder volver al principio.

Con la visión de Charlie cantando sentada sobre el respaldo de asiento del Porsche, cuando vi su sonrisa por primera vez.

Cuando transmitimos en la radio por primera vez. La sensación de su peso sobre mis piernas mientras me cantaba en el HellBar.

Su hermosa cara la primera vez que la tomé.

...

Un trueno me trajo de vuelta a la amarga realidad, en la que nuestro enemigo ganaba todas las batallas de un jalón.

Se escuchó el disparo.

Pero el grito no fue de Charlie, sino de Pentious.

Harold Von Eldritch sostenía el arma frente a el, con un gesto serio.

Pentious jaló aire. Su muñeca estaba destrozada y había soltado el arma, la cual yacía en el suelo, de donde Charlie la tomó.

No podía ponerse de pie, pues el cristal podía moverse dentro de su tórax causando mas daños. Pero le apuntó con ella y le disparó en el vientre de serpiente.

Su cuerpo se enroscó y sentí mi cuerpo libre del agarre de la sombra del wendigo.

Harold y yo nos acercamos, para auxiliar a Charlie en la noble tarea de sujetar a Pentious del rostro y atraerlo hacia ella.

El espectáculo era fabuloso para mí. Harold no hizo ninguna mueca y esperó hasta que Pentious llegó al límite.

\- Espera, Charlotte. – Harold dio un paso adelante, y, colocándole el cañón en la sien. Tiró del gatillo.

NOTAS:

Jóvenes, desperté hace dos horas y me puse a escribir de volada. 

Aquí tienen el penúltimo capítulo de esta saga. 

Muchisimas gracias por leer. Vamos a mimir XD


	40. Join Me

Después de prenderle fuego a la mansión, llevé a Charlie al hospital a toda velocidad en el Porsche. Mi auto podía correr más rápido que el del profesor, y de esta manera, pude tener, el que fue mi último momento a solas con ella.

Lucía preciosa, aunque de su costado sobresaliera un trozo afilado de cristal.

A pesar de haber devorado la energía del inspector y del otro sujeto cuyos brazos y piernas estaban destrozados, se le veía cansada, luchando contra el peso de su cuerpo.

\- Hablemos Charlie, no te duermas. – No podía soltar las dos manos del volante, pues íbamos a 200km por hora.

\- ¡Charlie! Dime algo... - Ella fijó la vista en sus manos. Entre ellas había un relicario dorado con forma de manzana.

\- Harold... lo he perdido todo. – Tomó aire profundo y comenzó a llorar con ganas.

No sabía de que estaba hablando, pues había entrado momentos antes de apuntar y disparar contra Pentious.

Después de colgar con Charlie, el pánico me invadió, encendí el auto y me dirigí a la finca, pero el lugar quedaba a cuarenta minutos de la ciudad. Jamás llegaría a tiempo.

Conduje durante unos veinte minutos. La carretera se extendía frente a mí, como una cinta interminable. La desazón crecía en mi pecho. Pero entonces, escuché un chasquido extraño y una risita conocida.

La profesora Rosie había aparecido de la nada a mi lado en el auto. Sonrió ante mi gesto de sorpresa y, tomando el volante con una mano y mi mano con la otra, me ví envuelto en un vórtice oscuro.

Lo que siguió después fue extraño y desagradable. Pues sentí como todo se oscurecía y dábamos vueltas en el aire.

Todo pasó en un segundo, y de pronto, me encontré en la finca de los Magne.

Salimos del auto en seguida, y corrimos para ver como Charlie caía por la ventana del segundo piso. Pero la profesora de fue quedando atrás, dejándose caer de rodillas en el césped.

\- Continúa, yo debo descansar... - Y me miró de soslayo.

Lo siguiente fue encontrar la puerta de entrada al salón contiguo a la mansión. Nada más entrar, la situación se explicó sola y con apremio levanté el arma y disparé.

Charlie seguía llorando mientras apretaba en sus manos el relicario.

\- Charlie, no lo has perdido todo. Me tienes a mí y al profesor. – atiné a decir.

Charlie se calmó poco a poco. Nos acercamos al hospital presbiteriano donde en seguida la subieron a una camilla. Besé sus nudillos antes de perderla de vista.

Di vueltas en la sala de espera, mientras hacían la evaluación inicial. Tardaron aproximadamente 20 minutos, en los que me sentí aterrado.

\- ¿Familiar de Charlotte Magne? – Una enfermera menudita, me hizo señas para que me acercara. Contuve la respiración.

\- Buenas noches caballero. El estado actual de la paciente es crítico, pues le cristal le ha atravesado la base del pulmón derecho. Tendrá que someterse a cirugía de inmediato. Existe un riesgo como en todas las cirugías, por lo que le rogamos que sea paciente y lo mantendremos informado. –

Yo me quedé en silencio, mientras ella me daba la espalda para cruzar de nuevo las puertas abatibles que daban hacia la sala de urgencias.

Me puse las manos en las sienes, masajéandolas despacio.

\- Ah, lo olvidaba. El rastreo muestra que el embarazo está intacto. – Y se dio la vuelta nuevamente, dejándome en shock.

_________________________________--

El chico Von Eldritch estaba de pie en medio de la sala de espera, muy quieto y con las manos en las sienes.

Lo rodeé y su expresión me alarmó.

\- Hey, regresa. ¿Qué paso con Charlie? – Lo sacudí con fuerza, hasta que sus ojos dejaron de mirar al horizonte y se fijaron en los míos.

\- Dicen que Charlie necesita cirugía, y que está embarazada...

La noticia le sentó terriblemente mal, estuvo las siguientes horas sentado en silencio con cara de que quería llorar.

Rosie se sentó junto a mi y me pasó su brazo sobre los hombros, recargando su cabeza.

\- Me imagino que acabaron con todos. – Asentí y recargué mi cabeza en la suya.

\- No quedó nadie... somos libres. – Aunque esas palabras salieron de mi boca, sabía que aún faltaban muchas cosas por decidir, antes de serlo realmente.

Charlie salió del hospital dos semanas después. Casi totalmente recuperada. Pero algo en ella definitivamente se había perdido.

A pesar de estar rodeada de sus amigos y a mi cuidado, incluso cuando le hacía el amor, ella parecía no estar ahí.

Fue por eso que no me sorprendió cuando, al llegar una tarde del trabajo, encontré en la mesa un mensaje con el relicario encima.

\- Vuelvo en seguida. - Firmado con su nombre.

_________________________________-

Después de 5 semanas, Charlie apareció en las clases, como si no hubiese desaparecido. Al interrogarla, solo nos mencionó de pasada, que había ido a visitar a sus padres.

Aquello nos pareció muy extraño, pero estábamos felices de tenerla de vuelta.

Harold la seguía por el campus, haciendo aspavientos cada que alguien corría cerca de ella, o intentaba darle algo pesado para cargar. Al preguntarle que rayos, siempre contestaba.

\- Te estas imaginando cosas, Vags. -

Continuamos con los ensayos de Happy Hotel y Boomber. Acomodándonos para no tener toda la semana ocupada, y poder tocar los jueves en el HellBar.

Angel Dust, intentó volver a Los Ángeles, pero se arrepintió antes de abordar el avión y ahora vive con Husk, el dueño del bar. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

Fue en uno de esos jueves, cuando le pedí a Charlie que me contara lo que ocurría.

Escuché atenta su historia. Como había aterrizado en Francia, lo que sintió cuando encontró los cadáveres, y todo lo que vino después. Entre papeleo y declaraciones.

-Ahora descansan en la cripta familiar. Junto al abuelo Magne. – No lucía triste. El duelo la había dejado al fin en paz.

\- Y bueno, no me he quedado sola. – Y tomó mi mano para ponerla en su vientre. El pequeño bulto me hizo abrir la boca y mirarla fijamente, mientras ella sonreía y asentía.

\- Cielos Charlie, ¡Que gran noticia! – atiné a decir, antes de abrazarla con fuerza y acariciar su cabello.

____________________________________--

Conforme fueron pasando los meses, el semblante de Harold se ensombreció.

Alastor y yo, creímos que era por todo el asunto de la boda, que sería en una semana. Todos los intentos de conversación terminaban en silencios incómodos. Aún así, me entregó en el altar y fungió como padrino de Alastor, esfumándose de la pequeña recepción que hicimos en un restaurante en la ribera.

La razón del cambio en él, la supe hasta años después.

Para entonces, todo había cambiado.

\-----------------------------

El lugar de la cita fue elegido por Harold.

Un restaurante de comida italiana en el centro de Nueva Orleans. Alastor fue conmigo, por supuesto. No podíamos dejar a Antoinette con cualquier persona.

El lugar estaba a reventar, así que, Alastor tuvo que quedarse en la barra, acunando a la bebé.

Harold me esperaba con un gesto de fastidio. El tiempo corre diferente cuando tienes un bebé, y habíamos llegado treinta minutos tarde.

Me senté y lo saludé con una inclinación de cabeza, que el correspondió en seguida.

La mesera me trajo la carta, pero la rechacé. No podía quedarme mucho tiempo.

Harold me observó unos minutos, en silencio.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en estos dos años. La mayoría felices.

El caso de la desaparición de el Trío V y el inspector Pentious fue cerrado por falta de pistas. Y después borrado de las bases de datos, por la señorita Niffty.

Harold me confesó, que, temía ir al infierno por haber matado a alguien. Recuerdo haberme reído de él, mientras me miraba indignado. ¿Por eso había hecho todo ese drama?

\- Harold, todos iremos al infierno. Es más. Alastor y yo de seguro iremos allá como leyendas. Talvez seamos el rey y la reina del lugar. – Harold dejó asomar una sonrisa, asintiendo despacio.

Antoinette nació en abril, un mes antes del Mardi Gras. La llevamos al desfile, el cual abrió el grupo de Harold, ante los gritos de emoción del público. Esa noche, Antoinette sonrió por primera vez, mientras la voz de Harold entonaba "Come On Eileen".

Después de la graduación de casi todos, (pues Baxter se había graduado seis meses antes) Nos vimos únicamente para la boda de Cherry y Baxter, que se celebró en la playa.

De eso tenía ya tres meses, y, aunque vivíamos en la misma calle, no habíamos coincidido en todo este tiempo.

Alastor y yo seguimos viviendo en el numero 666 de la calle Blake, Puesto que la finca y la mansión calle arriba, ardieron hasta sus cimientos.

Se aclaró la garganta y me miró a los ojos.

-Tenemos que decidir que va a pasar con Boomber y Hazbin Hotel, ahora que te irás a Los Ángeles. –

¿Eso era todo? ¿Para eso la reunión tan formal?

\- Harold, es tan sencillo como cedértelo todo. Con tu talento llevarás el grupo más lejos de lo que han llegado. – Boomber había grabado su primer álbum después de el desfile del Mardi Gras.

Harold continuó, haciendo una mueca de incomodidad.

\- Pues ese es el problema, Charlie. Yo también iré a California. –

La noticia me hizo sonreír, aunque por dentro sintiera una punzada de incomodidad. Parte del plan de mudarnos a Los Ángeles, era para dejar todo atrás y empezar de cero, por el bien de Antoinette.

\- Los chicos sabrán que hacer con la responsabilidad del grupo. ¿Sabías que Baxter canta de una forma impresionante? – Hice una pausa para tomar su copa de vino y beber un sorbito. Se la devolví con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Y ¿A que irás a California? – inquirí.

Las mejillas de Harold se encendieron. Incliné la cabeza con curiosidad.

\- Mi hermana y una amiga suya, metieron papeles para cambiar a la universidad de Los Ángeles. – Tomó un trago de vino, evaluando mi cara, en la que se había congelado mi sonrisa, ante la noticia de que no solo iría a California, sino que estaríamos en la misma ciudad.

\- No te estoy siguiendo, descuida. Tengo mis razones para ir. Viviré con ellas en un departamento cerca de la universidad, y trabajaré con un director que se interesó en un guión que envié hace algunos meses. Además...– Hizo una pausa y se sonrojó, mirando fijamente detrás de mí.

Volteé y reconocí a Helsa unas mesas más allá. Se acompañaba de una chica de cabello color miel y ojos café muy claros, casi amarillos. Ambas nos miraron desde lejos, y la chica se sonrojó.

\- Ah, ya veo. ¿Y ya están saliendo? – Le sonreí haciendo que el mirara en otra dirección con las mejillas encendidas.

\- Tuvimos una cita hace un par de días. – Dijo por toda respuesta.

\- Que bonito. ¿Cómo se llama? – Harold tomó aire y contestó en un suspiro.

\- Monique. –

_________________________________-

EPILOGO:

Como siempre, iba tarde.

Mamá me reñiría, seguro. Pensé mientras corría a todo lo que daban mis piernas.

Al llegar, me encontré de frente con Razzle y Dazzle. Suspiré.

\- Buenas tardes señorita Antoinette. - Dijeron al unísono.

Hice una mueca de incomodidad. Aquellas mujeres parecían robots. Si tan solo mi madre pudiera hacerlas menos formales.

Suspiré mientras me enfundaban en el vestido color vino, de gala, que combinaba con mi cabello rojo intenso. Sonreí. Tenía doce años cuando al fin caí en la cuenta y le pregunté a mis padres porque yo era pelirroja si ella era rubia y el moreno.

Ellos se miraron un segundo y asintieron, tomando aire y dejándolo salir poco a poco mientras sus apariencias cambiaban. No sentí miedo, sino mas bien, alivio. Por fin tenía una explicación para todas las cosas raras que me pasaban desde que tenía uso de razón.

Razzle ponía pasadores con rapidez en mi cabello, mientras Dazzle me maquillaba solo un poco. Mi padre era muy tradicionalista y para él, las chicas de mi edad, no deberían de usar maquillaje.

Sobre la cómoda, descansaba un paquete pequeño, que había encontrado sin remitente en la entrada de la casa hacia unos días. Algo en mi cabeza me advertía que no lo abriera. Pero hoy era MI día, y estaba decidida a abrirlo.

El papel estraza se rompió bajo mis manos, dejando ver debajo, una segunda envoltura. Me mordí los labios rompiendo esa capa también.

El ciclo se repitió hasta que quedaron en mis manos dos botellas pequeñas de cristal. Una contenía un líquido transparente con una etiqueta que decía "Bébeme" y la otra un papel enrollado, cubierta con un corcho diminuto.

No era tan ingenua como para beber lo que había en el frasco. Pero si abrí la otra botellita para extraer el mensaje. El papel era grueso, y tenía escritas dos palabras, "Feliz cumpleaños" firmada con una pe mayúscula garigoleada.

Incliné la cabeza, sin entender.

Guardé ambas botellitas en mi cajón. Estaba por cerrarlo cuando lo escuché.

El siseo en ese susurro, me desconcertó.

Nunca había escuchado a alguien que siseara al hablar.

Fijé mi vista en el líquido transparente en el frasco, y observé mi reflejo en el cristal. Fue entonces que me quedé helada, y pude ver en mi reflejo...que no estaba sola.

NOTA FINAL:

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. De verdad que no puedo creer que hayamos llegado al capitulo 40. D:

Espero que las haya gustado. Se que quedan algunas cosas sin explicar. Dejen su comentario y les respondo todas las dudas que tengan. 

Existe la posibilidad de abrir un nuevo arco con la historia de Antoinette, pero sería una con casi puros OC's y pues, solo tengo uno :( 

En los siguientes días, voy a abrir un Trashcan de historias. De lo que pudo haber pasado si... 

Empezando por una historia de un solo capitulo de Charlie x Harold, asi bien lemon a lo desgraciado :D

Les reitero mi agradecimiento y apoyo a estas historias. 

Los quiero mucho!!

Recuerden que estas historias son de ustedes. Y para ustedes. Besitos!! Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


End file.
